The New Littles
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Little Rileys: The arrival of Elena Cole, Brad Vanderbilt and Tommy Duncan at Eden Hall kickstarts a whole bunch of new drama for everyone, especially Julie and Jimmy.
1. Reunited

**Summary: A new year brings new and bigger drama for everyone. Elena Cole, Brad Vanderbilt and Tommy Duncan's arrival at Eden Hall shakes up everyone, especially Julie, still suspicious of Ellie's feelings for Jimmy. Linda fights Janet to maintain Kelly's status as Eden Hall Queen Bee, when Kelly retreats socially, depressed about Scooter's absence, which makes Charlie question if Linda's become a different girl than the one he fell in love with. Meanwhile Elena's affections start to shift to someone incredibly unexpected, while Tammy, Fulton, Guy and Connie worry about taking, or not taking their respective relationships to the next level…Oh yes…**

**Author's Note: OK, I know I said I wasn't going to post this until I was done with everything else I was working on, but I couldn't help myself. I started writing some stuff and just couldn't stop! So far I think its a really good follow up, this chapter just sort of sets the scene for a lot of the drama, all of the first few will, hope you all like it! **

* * *

**Little Rileys Part II: The New Littles **

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

"Aw, this is where we first met," Julie Gaffney laughed, on the first day of school, seeing her boyfriend, Jimmy Riley, waiting on the dorm steps for her with a cup of coffee. She took the cup and kissed him deeply. "To sophomore year?" She held up the cup. He laughed.

"To sophomore year," He tapped his cup against hers, they kissed again. "So, how was Italy?"

"Italy was beautiful," She smiled, "How was everything here?"

"Well, Rick is successfully removed to U of M," Jimmy sighed, "Kelly has spent the last week in her room either crying or on the phone."

"Poor Kelly," Julie sighed. She could barely imagine smart confident Kelly Riley ever breaking down, but she imagined Scooter leaving would be enough to do it.

"And what about you big sister to be," he squeezed her, "How's Elyse?"

"She's huge," Julie smiled, "New baby brother should be landing in a few weeks."

"It's a boy?" Jimmy asked. Julie nodded. "How long before you fit him up for skates?"

"Speaking of!" Julie said, "I hear someone got promoted to Varsity." She pounded on his chest excitedly.

"Nah," He shuffled his feet, "I'm just backup, I'd almost rather be on JV, I'd get to actually play."

"Hey," She stopped him and kissed him, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm sorry, I'm being self deprecating," He kissed her, "Tell me how awesome I am again?"

"And pump up that Riley ego of yours no chance," She giggled.

* * *

"Kelly come on!" Linda said perky, fluffing her hair, Kelly was laying in bed in a fetal position. "You have to give a speech, opening the school year remember?"

"I hate it here," Kelly sighed, "I'm not giving that speech."

"Did we trade places over the summer?" Linda looked at her. "I'm the one who hates it here remember? You love it here."

"No, I loved it here," Kelly spit out, "When Scooter was here. Now it just sucks."

"You'll never get to go to Yale with him if you don't get your ass out of bed and to class," Linda said.

"You don't understand," Kelly sighed. "He's going to meet someone else. Some really smart, and beautiful, who isn't still in high school."

"But you're really smart and beautiful," Linda looked at her, "And yeah you're still in high school but Scooter loves you. And come on, Eden Hall without Kelly Riley spirit? I do not believe that such a place could exist."

"No," Kelly curled up.

"Fine," Linda sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm getting Jimmy." She walked out the door and immediately found herself pulled aside and being kissed deeply. "Charlie," she whispered.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too," She said, "I have to go though, because I have to rouse our fearless leader from her bed."

"You mean to tell me that Kelly hasn't been up for three hours and put together a full slide presentation to take the freshmen through the four best years of their lives?" Charlie laughed.

"No, its more like a boo hoo, woe is me, my boyfriend is off at college so now I'm going to wallow for the rest of my life thing," Linda nodded. She kissed him. "Thank you for being younger than me."

"Um, you're welcome I guess?" He laughed. "Alright, I'll let you go, this time!" She laughed and kissed him again walking off.

* * *

Janet Lane stared into her reflection in the small mirror in her locker. She flitted the bangs she had gotten over the summer and sighed. She was cheerleading captain now. Which as if it wasn't scary enough, she was also starting out the school year with pretty much everyone hating her. It would make for an interesting year.

"Hi Kelly," She said, seeing a fairly wilted Kelly Riley walk past her. At the very least she didn't have to wear a uniform, none of the cheerleaders did, they had the option to wear regular school uniforms or their cheerleading uniforms.

"Drop Dead!" Kelly glared at her. Janet sighed, she knew Kelly could and would make her life a living hell for the rest of the year. They been battling to be the top of the social pyramid their whole lives, and after this summer, Kelly clearly won. She looked around seeing everyone ignore her, even her own squad was against her. You make one drunken mistake and your life was over. They had made that pretty clear. At least Kelly looked less than her normally perfect self. That was something of a comfort. Although who didn't look awful in the new uniforms? Lucky for her, she didn't have to wear one, none of the cheerleaders did if they chose to wear their cheerleading uniforms instead. Obviously Kelly was pining. Had they possibly broken up? Janet's heart leapt, at the very thought that Scooter might be single. "Kelly!" She ran after her, Kelly stopped and turned, staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"I um, just wanted to say I'm sorry," Janet said softly. Linda Campbell was standing next to Kelly and snorted.

"What for?" Kelly asked snottily, "For just being a bitch generally or for trying to sleep with my boyfriend all summer?"

"Yes, the second one, both actually" Janet said with a friendly giggle, "I really hope we can be friends again."

"Janet," Kelly stared at her, "We were never friends. We just lost our virginities to the same guy. And even that was worlds apart since he actually cares about me."

"Don't you mean cared?" Janet said coolly. "I mean where is he?"

"Um, college," Kelly said, she wasn't going to let Janet pray on her insecurity about Scooter's absence. "We didn't break up if that's what you're trying to figure out."

"Oh," Janet said quietly, "Well then, never mind." She walked away. Kelly shook her head.

"You could lay off her you know," Linda said.

"Not after what she did." Kelly said. "Linda, she literally went into the poolhouse, got completely naked and waited for him to come in. She flirted with him at every party,"

"But he didn't go for it," Linda said quietly.

"Once he did, or almost did," Kelly sighed, "They made out, it was the same week that Portman came up."

"Ah, so now the truth comes out," Linda nodded, "Did something happen with you and Portman again?"

"No," Kelly laughed, "Trust me, kissing Dean Portman once was quite enough for me, thank you." She sighed, "Scooter won't move on though."

* * *

"So, what's the prank going to be?" Jimmy affectionately squeezed Julie as they walked down the hallway. She smiled.

"We're down to a few things," She said, "And of course dinner's going to be much more casual, I mean, still nice, but cheaper. But Tammy's little brother Tommy is coming so that's going to be fun. Fulton's intent on terrorizing him."

"I would think so," Jimmy laughed. "Oh God," He looked down. "Hide me."

"Hey Jimmy!" Julie could hardly believe her eyes, a kid who was a practical clone of Scooter had just walked up to them. Well, Scooter a few inches shorter, and if he was fourteen and slightly awkward.

"Hey Brad," Jimmy said, "What's going on?"

"Not much," He said, "I just can't believe I'm here! It's crazy!"

"Yeah, it's nuts," Jimmy said, Julie elbowed him in the stomach, "Um, this is Julie." She smiled at the new kid.

"Julie Gaffney right!" Brad said, "My brother said you're like unbelievable!" Julie smiled.

"That's a high compliment," She said, "Your brother's pretty unbelievable," Jimmy looked at her with a save me look in his eyes, "Jimmy, we really have to get to the assembly, it was nice to meet you Brad." They walked away. "That's Brad Vanderbilt?"

"That's him," Jimmy nodded, "He has this strange idea that I'm going to be like his mentor or something."

"Aw, like Scooter was for you," She poked him in the stomach.

"Which is the only reason I put up with the kid!" He sighed.

"He seemed sweet, kinda like you were last year!" She smiled. He glared at her. "You were adorable!" She laughed.

"I was wasn't I?" He sighed, she shoved him away and walked ahead he laughed catching up to her.

"Oh my God!" Tammy Duncan jogged over and hugged Julie, "What the hell is wrong with you that you didn't call me last night?"

"Hi Tammy," Julie said, "How was your summer?"

"Don't even Missy," Tammy shook her head, "You ran off to Europe without even a thought about me,"

"I sent you like seventeen post cards and called you five times," Julie laughed, "The only people who I was more in contact with were Jimmy and my dad."

"Whatever," Tammy rolled her eyes, "How cute are these outfits?" She twirled around. Julie laughed. Tammy did look cute in her uniform, Julie didn't feel so cute in hers, she mostly felt uncomfortable, like her legs were too long for her body and her boobs were too small and now everyone could tell.

"I'll leave you two to girl talk," Jimmy said.

"Oh Jimmy I'm sorry," Tammy said and hugged him, "I'm stealing her."

"It's OK," He laughed, "I should catch up with my team anyway, see you," He kissed Julie.

"OK," Julie smiled as he headed out, "So, talk, how's Tommy?"

"Don't know, don't care," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "He moved in with my dad and the evil step monster, he's dead to me."

"Tam," She sighed, "He's your brother."

"He betrayed my mom," She said, "We're Irish, you betray the matriarch its over."

"You're a nutcase," Julie sighed, "Come on, we'll be late. Connie's saving us seats."

* * *

**Review it PLEASE! It's just the start, that's why everything's a little bare, in the next chapter, we'll actually see Elena and Tommy, and get some more from Brad, but I figured this was good!**


	2. Assembling

**Author's Note: So you know how I said I started writing and couldn't stop? I should have chapter 3 up by tomorrow...I have issues, what can I say?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movie characters, but I do own my OCs...good for me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assembling**

"So, it is with excitement, and joy for the future, that we, the class of 1998 get ready for another exciting year," Kelly said faking a smile, "Welcome back everyone, and go Warriors, oops," She laughed casually, "I mean Warrior Ducks!" The student body laughed. She sighed and sat down.

"She looks awful," Connie whispered to Julie, who nodded.

"Jimmy said she's really missing Scooter," Julie explained, "And that she's not doing well."

"God, I thought nothing could break Kelly!" Connie shook her head.

"She's not broken," Portman hissed from behind them. He had been over hearing their conversation. "And she looks great."

"She could be covered in dog pooh and you'd think she looked great," Connie rolled her eyes. Julie laughed.

"Well she's not broken," He grumbled.

"Might be better if she's broken," Fulton teased him, "Then you can fix her." He smiled. This was true.

"Fulton, that's disgusting," Tammy glared at him, he looked down sheepishly.

"Someone's whipped," Portman laughed.

"And happily so," Fulton said. Tammy nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy ran over and slid into a seat next to Julie shading his face.

"You OK there Riley?" Charlie said.

"He's hiding from Scooter's little brother." Julie rolled her eyes.

"There's a little Scooter!" Connie squealed, "Oooh, I want to meet him, I bet he's adorable!" Guy looked at her. "Not as adorable as you honey." She kissed him.

"He's a pain in my ass," Jimmy said, "That's what he is."

* * *

Brad Vanderbilt stared ahead dumbfounded as he wandered to his homeroom after the assembly. After seeing three brothers come through you would have thought he would be prepared for this, but he all kinds of wasn't. Not to mention he missed Kyla more than he wanted to say, especially since she had broken up with him a week before, citing, that she wasn't going into high school with a boyfriend a thousand miles away. 

"Brad!" Kelly Riley ran over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good Kelly, how are you?" He said. She shrugged. He doubted anyone would disagree his older brother had hit the jackpot with Kelly, although his parents tried to. She was beautiful, smart, funny and just about perfect. "Scottie said I had to keep an eye on you." He smirked, she smiled for what felt like the first time in days, probably because Brad was Scooter's exact doppelganger, and when he smirked at her, she felt like he was back with her.

"Well, if I need looking after I'll keep that in mind," She kissed him on the cheek, "Come get me if you need anything ok?"

"OK," He smiled as she walked away.

"I see I've got some competition this year," Kelly laughed and turned around seeing Portman behind her.

"That's Scooter's little brother Portman," She said, "Don't worry, your place as my obsessive stalker crush is safe. And even if I did have a new one, you'll always be my first."

"Aw, I appreciate that," He laughed, "You have a good rest of the summer?"

"Pretty good," She nodded, "I went to Rhode Island. With my boyfriend."

"The three words that every time I hear from you, breaks my heart into another two pieces." He shook his head, "It's gotta be in about a million by now."

"And yet you keep trying," She laughed, "Are we going to do this again this year?"

"We'll do this as long as it takes baby," He smiled. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Bye Kelly."

"Bye Portman," She called back, "Find a girlfriend."

"Dump your boyfriend!" He shouted. She laughed. They'd played this game for almost a year now. And it was tired. But she appreciated the attention. Her shrink said that she used the attention she got from Portman and Scooter to make up for the attention that she never got from her father.

"You're Dean Portman right?" A freshman girl walked up to him. She had blonde hair that she was wearing down in tight obviously natural ringlets.

"Yeah," he nodded, and looked at her. She looked vaguely familiar and she was stunningly beautiful, "I am. How'd you know?"

"I watched you play last year," She mumbled, and looked down sheepishly, "You're really good."

"You a hockey fan?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"Sort of, my older brother plays," She explained. He nodded.

"Do I know this older brother?" He laughed as they started walking. She smiled.

"I think you might," She nodded, "He graduated last year, I'm Elena Cole." His eyes bugged out.

"You're Cole's sister," He nodded. "Awesome. Just, great, I'll see you around." He walked away and shook his head. Did all of the hot girls have to be related to varsity?

* * *

"Tammy!" Tommy ran to catch her in the hallway. She kept walking and stared ahead, "Come on, at least look at me." 

"Can I have a minute?" He said, "As your brother?"

"Nope," She shook her head. He sighed.

"My brother wouldn't betray me," She shook her head.

"OK, one, I didn't betray you," He sighed, "And two, you can ignore me all you want, I'm still your brother."

"Ugh," She turned, "Fine, sixty seconds go!"

"I'm sorry I moved out," He said, "But I couldn't take living there anymore, I actually missed Dad, a lot. Also, I left some of my clothes in my closet, can you bring them to school tomorrow."

"Fine about the I'm sorry," She said, "And I miss Dad too, but did you ever think that I miss you?" He looked down, "So, why don't you stop by sometime and get the stuff you left."

"Does this mean you're talking to me again?" He smiled.

"Don't get used to it twerp!" She shoved him away by the shoulder and started walking. He laughed and walked into his homeroom. That took a load off his first day. He'd been nervous enough without worrying about Tammy not talking to him. The divorce had been hard on both of them, but he had a feeling it had been worse for her.

"Is this seat taken?" He looked up and saw a stunningly beautiful girl with light blonde curly hair standing next to him.

"No," He said.

"Awesome," She sighed and sat down. He noticed every other guy in the room turn and look at her. One of the many benefits of years of figure skating, you got used to beautiful girls around all the time. He appreciated a pretty face, but could keep his jaw hinged unlike most guys his age. "I'm Elena." She said.

"Tommy," He smiled, and extended his hand. She smiled and shook it, impressed by his coolness. She wasn't oblivious, most guys could barely talk when they met her. "Having a good first day?"

"It's OK," She shrugged, she's wasn't going to tell a stranger the specifics, that being that her ex boyfriend was ignoring her, her mother taking another "break," heading into rehab, her father and his latest wife off on an extended vacation and her older brother leaving the state for college. "You?"

"It's good," He nodded, "I'm just holding on for hockey practice."

"You play?" She scoffed, he nodded, "Aren't you a little, well, little?" She could hear Jimmy's voice in her head warning her against bitchiness. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I have filter issues sometimes."

"It's OK," He laughed, "Yeah, I'm on the smaller side, but speed, agility, good skating, these things help." She nodded. "I'm just not looking forward to the hazing."

"I doubt the Ducks will be too hard on you," She smiled.

"On the team?" He shrugged, "Probably not. But on me? I mean, my older sister's dating one of the Bash Brothers, so,"

"Not Dean Portman?" She flicked her head over. He squinted. She wasn't even sure where that came from.

"No," He said slowly, "Fulton Reed. How do you know Portman?"

"I don't really," She blushed, "I mean, I just met him, and he," She sighed, "He's pretty well," She looked down.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," He nodded, she looked at him, "Oh no! Not like that, it's just, I've seen how girls look at him."

"Sure," She laughed. Another boy ran in and sat down in the empty seat next to her, she looked at him, "Brad?"

"Elena right?" He said, she nodded, "Thank God! A familiar face, how are you?"

"Um, yeah, whatever," She rolled her eyes, "Um Brad Vanderbilt, this is, Tommy, uh,"

"Tommy Duncan," Tommy waved, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Brad nodded, "You guys have people to eat lunch with yet?"

* * *

**Hmm, so who is little Ellie's crush going to fall too? The older bad boy? The nice kid who's family life is in as many pieces as her own? Or the newly broken hearted mentee of her ex boyfriend? I dunno, well, I know, but you don't...Review and you might just find out...**


	3. College Kids

**Author's Note: Just a quickie catch up with our former seniors now College Freshmen, sort of set up their lives beyond Eden Hall. I think it's good, after this updates will get less frequent, maybe only like one a day, lol! Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: College Kids**

Scooter groaned waking up in his dorm bed to a buzzing alarm clock. Two weeks of college and it was already killing him. Even the partying, although intense had lost its appeal. Getting so drunk he couldn't stand up was no where near as funny without Rick and Cole (and he had never thought that he would actually miss Cole) or without Kelly's disapproving looks and reluctant sighs when they needed rides home. It had been two weeks and he missed her more than he could find words to say. He finally got out, and sat down at his computer, he opened his email, and of course, there was a message from Kelly.

_Moved in today. This place seems so empty without you. _

Poor kid, he looked at the clock. She was in assembly now. Giving the opening speech the student council president always did. She was welcoming the freshmen, telling the sophomores and juniors that they had to hold on to the years that were coming, and promising the seniors the best year of their lives. He had helped her write it. He looked down at the pictures that he kept on the desk, of the two of them. There were two actually, one was the formal photo from her deb, before they had even started dating, the other was his favorite, they were on the beach near his family's Rhode Island home and he had lifted her off her feet. His brother Dave had snapped the shot while neither of them was looking. She looked beautiful in it, and he had insisted on a copy. She was laughing, and he wanted to remember her laugh.

* * *

"Rick," Cassie groaned, as he held her close to him, trying to get out of his bed and go to class. 

"Mm mm," He shook his head, "You're not going anywhere baby. You're staying right here with me." She sighed.

"I have a test, I have to go," She whined, and sat up, he sat up with her and kissed her shoulder. "Rick."

"If you stay I'll do dirty things to you," He whispered. She laughed.

"You did dirty things to me earlier," She whispered and kissed him.

"I'll do different dirty things," He nodded. "Better dirty things."

"You don't know any more dirty things," She smiled, "You have exhausted your repertoire Ricky. It's fine." She stood up and stretched, he took in her naked body, she was so incredibly gorgeous, she searched the floor for her underwear and pants. Once she got her clothes back on she leaned down and kissed him.

"I could know more dirty things," He said softly.

"No you can't," She sighed, "I taught you most of your dirty things."

"That's true you did," He laughed. "See you tonight?"

"See you for lunch!" She pointed at him, he laughed. "It's first day of Eden Hall." She sighed.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "So it is. I hope Kelly got out of bed."

* * *

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa-oh," Allie Sanders laughed and sang alone with the old song blaring out of her clock radio while she brushed her hair. She was happier than she'd been in years, even with her boyfriend, Luis Mendoza's departure a few days before, they'd had the most amazing summer together, and she'd already started classes at The University of Miami and she was loving it. She pulled a tiny pink tee shirt over her head and then a pair of black Capri pants. Sure, she was living in Miami, but that didn't mean she was giving up her Beverly Hills style in favor of the even less conservative South Beach look. She picked up her cell phone noticing the message light beeping. 

"Hey babe," Luis's voice came through the voice mail, "Started school today, missing you like crazy, say hi to the beach for me. Love you!" She smiled and closed the phone. He was too sweet to her. Luis had been her saving grace last year, when she'd been stuck in a relationship with Rick Riley, who she had amazing sex with but not much else, and becoming more and more obsessed with popularity, drinking and drugs. Falling in love with him had changed all that. Sure she was still sort of shallow, and she still loved a good party, but it mattered less, she'd gotten into a great college made things right with most of her family, the exception of course being her controlling dick of a father, and even had happily watched her best friend Cassandra Turner fall in love with Rick. Not that that took a whole lot, since Cass had pretty much been in love with Rick since they were like fetuses. And sure, a part of her missed Eden Hall, and all of her old friends, but on the whole, life was good.

* * *

Cole sat on his bed listening to the message over and over again. Ellie sobbing into her phone. 

"Biff, please come home," She said between sobs, "Mom just dropped me off and said she's going on a trip, and we know what that means. And Daddy's away with what's her face, and my room mate keeps looking at me like she's trying to kill me, and Jimmy won't talk to me and I don't even know what I did this time. Please, please, come home, just for the weekend. I promise I'll be OK, I just need someone to talk to." He sighed, Eden Hall had been a haven for him, away from the craziness that was their family, but at least he had had Cass and Rick, and eventually Allie and Scooter, if Ellie was on her own that was bad. He did the only thing he could think of. He called Rick.

"Yo," Rick said picking up his phone.

"Hey, its Cole," He said,

"What's up?" Rick said surprised, he hadn't really heard from Scooter or Cole, they had all three of them already gotten pretty lost in their new college worlds.

"You need to get your little brother to pull his head out of his ass," Cole said, "Ellie's called me crying three times and it's only been a day, she's drowning, and she says that he won't talk to her."

"I'll get Mommy Kelly on it," Rick nodded, "She'll be OK man, if I have to go back there and kick his ass myself."

"Yeah, I hope so," Cole said, "Thanks, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," Rick said, "Same," He hung up and then dialed again, "Alright little sis, need you right now," he sighed.

"Hi, you've reached Kelly and Linda's room, no one's here so leave a message," it beeped.

"Kel?" He sighed, "It's your brother, the less stupid one, call me back!" He hung up.

"Hey," Cassie smiled coming up behind him.

"Hey," He said and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You seem off."

"Just the ghosts of Eden Hall," He shrugged. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having some of that myself," She shrugged, "I talked to Allie this morning."

"How's old Knee Pads doing?" He smirked.

"Don't call her that!" She hit him in the chest, he laughed, "And she's great, I think it really agrees with her down there."

"You know what really agrees with me?" He smiled and pulled her close.

"What?" She laughed, he kissed her, "Yeah I like that too."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	4. What Ellie Wants

**Author's Note: No reviews on the last chapter? Makes me sad guys! I love coming in from class, checking my email and seeing those little bolded ones Review Alert Makes my heart warm. So, there's some vague referencing to events of the summer, I realize this, somewhere in the middle I plan on doing a whole flashback arc...I did the flashback chapter in the last one...this will be multiple chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Ellie Wants**

"Why is it," Connie said, as Julie changed books, "That you and I look like polyester nightmares in these things and Tammy looks like a Playboy spread?"

"Speak for yourself," Julie said, "I look adorable." Connie laughed, "We'll get used to them, and it will make mornings easier."

"True," Connie said, "Because you always put so much effort in when you get dressed in the morning." Julie laughed. A girl walked past them, practically bouncing, light blonde curls and stunningly pretty. "I take it back, that one's the Playboy spread."

"That's Elena," Julie said quietly.

"Oh now I see why you were so insecure," Connie nodded, Julie snapped her head over. "I'm just saying she's beautiful."

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "Beautiful, and in love with my boyfriend."

"Who only has eyes for you," Connie assured her, "Trust me, I hung out with him all summer. It was always, 'Have you heard from Julie today? I haven't heard from her. I hope she's OK, I miss her blah blah blah.'"

* * *

"Hi Jimmy," Elena walked up to him at his locker. 

"Ellie," He nodded, not making eye contact. She sighed.

"I wanted to apologize," She said quietly.

"Whatever," He shrugged.

"Will you look at me?" She sighed. He turned and looked at her, "Look I get it OK? You're with Julie, whatever, but you don't have to ignore me forever."

"I know," He said, "But for now, I do."

"Why?" She sighed, "James, just talk to me please!" She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she felt like she was falling apart.

"I just can't be around you," He said softly. The few encounters they'd had that summer had proved that.

"But I promise," She said, "I just want to be your friend. It won't happen again, I'm moving on, really, I'm trying."

"Good for you," he nodded and patted her on the shoulders. He wanted to believe that, but he was having trouble thinking she was sincere. After all, this was the same girl who interpreted being his friend as coming over and throwing herself at him in the middle of a party.

"Hey," Julie walked over and kissed him, "Hi Elena."

"Julie," She nodded. "Bye Jimmy." She whispered it and walked away, trying to hold her head up.

"Bye Elle," He waved as she walked away, "How's your day Cat?"

"OK," She said, "Better now that we have history together."

"Yeah," He smiled, "That does sound better."

"So, what were you and Ellie talking about?" She asked.

"Um, nothing," He said, "She was just saying hi." She nodded. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Julie said, "Did you two hang out a lot this summer?"

"Not really," He said casually, "I was busy with soccer and Madden 97," She smiled, "And missing you, that was a huge chunk of my summer."

"Aw," She kissed him, "You're sweet, full of it, but sweet."

* * *

"I swear if one more person says hello to you I'm going to throw up," Linda sighed as she and Kelly sat down at their lunch table Kelly laughed. "Were you this popular last year?" 

"I've been this popular every year Linda, you just hated me too much to notice," She laughed. "Ellie!" She waved, to the small blonde who ran over. "How's your first day going?"

"Great," Elena smiled, she could lie to Kelly, that was easy, "I've actually been trying to decide what to do with myself student activities wise," She said, "Now the cheerleaders actively recruited me, and it does seem like it would be fun,"

"No, no," Kelly shook her head, "sit, you don't want to be a cheerleader. You have a brain, and self respect. Those girls don't."

"Isn't Rick practically engaged to Cassie Turner?" Ellie asked her.

"Exactly my point," Kelly nodded, "No girl with half a brain or an ounce of self respect would be that seriously involved with my brother."

"Oh look the ice queens found a princess," Janet laughed walking past the table.

"Linda does this look like street corner to you?" Kelly said.

"Why no Kelly it doesn't," Linda said, going along with the joke.

"Well then why am I staring at a whore?" Kelly said with a smile. The look that crossed Elena's face was strange. She knew Kelly a little bit and had never seen this kind of behavior from her.

"Bitch," Janet mumbled and kept walking past.

"Who's that?" Elena asked.

"Janet Lane," Kelly sighed, "She's Scooter's ex."

"Who wants to be a former ex," Linda explained, "And went to extreme and debasing lengths to make it so."

"She's the one who tried to get me to join the squad," Elena said. Kelly nodded. "So what should I do instead?"

"I have an idea!" Kelly smiled, "Linda, you still need people for gala right?" Linda nodded, how Kelly had roped her into taking over for alumni gala chair she still wasn't sure. "There you go, you can train Ellie, someone needs to take over when I graduate."

"Um, no one really calls me Ellie anymore," Elena corrected Kelly, who smiled.

"I'm sorry, Elena." She laughed. "So, fill me in on how everything's going. We miss you around the house."

"Its been OK," She shrugged, "I met a boy, a sophomore."

"Oh," Kelly nodded, "Linda dates a sophomore," she teased.

"I do," Linda nodded, "Maybe Charlie knows him?"

"Probably," Elena shrugged, "I mean its Dean Portman, so," Kelly choked back on her soda. Linda started laughing. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kelly said, "That is excellent! I have to go." She picked up her tray and walked away.

"I could talk to Portman for you if you want," Linda laughed. Elena smiled.

"Really?" She said, "That would be so great!"

"Sure," Linda said, "So, listen, do you actually want to help with gala?" Elena nodded. "Good. And you can try out for cheerleading too, Kelly's just mad at Janet." She laughed. "So, what exactly do you want to know about Portman?"

* * *

"Check out the freshmen," Goldberg nodded to Julie. She smiled and nodded. She had it in her head that she was going to look after Brad, it was the least she could do for her "big brother." "This is going to be fun." 

"Alright team," Orion called out, they skated up, "Good practice, looks like we've got another strong season ahead of us. Just a quick word of advice, remember how you felt last year and apply that to your treatment of the freshmen." They laughed, "See you all tomorrow." They broke and skated towards the locker room.

"Duncan!" Fulton shouted, Tommy rolled his eyes and waved, "Good luck man," he laughed.

"Go easy on the kid," Charlie shook his head, "We agreed we weren't singling anyone out."

"I'm just messing with him," Fulton laughed, "It's my God given right."

"As what? The idiot his sister chooses to date," Connie rolled her eyes, everyone laughed, "Julie, showers then coffee?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Absolutely."

"Hey," Adam said, "Do we technically have to haze Tommy?"

"What'd you mean?" Charlie said.

"I mean, technically, he's already a Duck," Adam shrugged, "He has been, longer than me I think."

"Hm," Fulton said, "Yeah, but I promised Tammy that I'd bust on him, so, we're stuck."

* * *

Elena stood in a pair of red shorts a white tank in the middle of the gym in front three senior cheerleaders. In the center was Janet Lane staring intensely. She'd already performed a few cheers, and done some basic gymnastics, now she wasn't sure exactly what more they wanted from her. They were just staring. 

"So," Janet said through her fake smile, "Why do you want to be a cheerleader?"

"I just always have been," Elena said calmly, "I have fun while I'm doing it, and I love supporting my school." She smiled. All true, but this was a show, she knew that. It was as much about attitude as anything else.

"Alright," Janet said, "You can go, we'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," Elena said and bounced out.

"She's good," One of the other girls said, "And pretty."

"A little too much of both if you ask me," Janet sighed, "And I slept with her brother. That could be awkward…"

"Ugh, Janet," The second girl looked at her, "If we disqualified every girl who it would be awkward for you because you fucked some guy connected to them we'd have no one."

"Shut up Cara," Janet said, "Just because Kelly Riley says so, doesn't mean that you have to hate me."

"Um, I finally got on gala committee," Cara said, "I'm not giving that up."

"Kelly's not even gala chair," Janet said, "Back me up Chrissy."

"Well," Chrissy said, "Technically, she's not, but Linda Campbell pretty much does whatever Kelly tells her to."

"Whatever," Janet sighed, "Fine, we take Elena Cole," She stood up, "I wonder if Dean's busy." She walked out.

"She's such a slut," Chrissy said.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!!**


	5. Snapshots From Home

**Author's Note: A new chapter, I'm going to do a sort of mini story line in this story about Lisa Portman, every couple of chapters we'll check in on her, because I feel like I planted good set up for her in the last one, but never took it anywhere! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Snapshots from Home**

"Portman," Jimmy said, walking into their room. "What's going on?"

"I think I have moved on from your sister," He said. Jimmy sat down.

"That's uh, that's good man," Jimmy nodded, "So what you find some one new to stalk?"

"What's the deal on Elena Cole?" Portman asked. Jimmy looked at him. "You know her right?"

"Ellie Cole?" Jimmy said, "Yeah, I know her, and unless you want painful death I'd stay away. Cole, while a complete moron, and mostly incapable of real affection, loves that girl with an overprotective zealous of a mother bear."

"Really?" Portman said, "I could take him."

"Normally I'd say yeah, you could," Jimmy laughed, "But not when it comes to Ellie. Last year he almost put a guy through a table for looking at her." Part of him was also trying to look out for Elena. She did still mean a lot to him.

"Yeah, but he's not here." Portman smiled. "So she goes by Ellie?"

"Not so much anymore," Jimmy shook his head, "But when we were little we called her Ellie." Portman nodded. "She is beautiful." He said softly. This time two years ago he was feeling the same way Portman was now. Stunned by how beautiful his little Ellie had become.

"Who's beautiful?" Julie walked in.

"You are!" Jimmy laughed and went over to her and gave her a kiss. Portman rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought," She smiled. "Hey Portman."

"Hi Cat!" He nodded. "You two want some privacy?"

"No, actually I can't stay," Julie sigh, "I just wanted to say hi, I have to go call home."

"Julie, you've been gone for 24 hours," Jimmy rolled his eyes, "And you've got your baby pager for if Elyse goes into labor, you're good."

"I still have to check in," She smacked him, "I'll see you later." He kissed her.

"Bye," He laughed as she scampered off. "I pity that kid when he comes out, she's going to smother him."

"She's been an only child for fifteen years, she's excited," Portman smiled.

"Yeah but I know something about overprotective smothering older sisters," Jimmy laughed, Portman nodded, so did he, "Speaking of, I should go check on mine. I swear if she doesn't snap out of this depression soon I'm going to shoot her." He sighed, "Alright, time to face my father, see you later."

"Bye," Jimmy walked out.

"Busy?" Janet leaned against the doorway. He sighed.

"Go away Janet," He shook his head.

"But I'm bored," She walked in and straddled him.

"Watch TV or something," He said.

"But you're so much more fun than the TV Dean," She pouted.

"Is this because Kelly's been sabotaging your social life and you need a self esteem boost?" He said, she shrugged, and sat up, "You kind of deserve it you know."

"Are you still all in love with her or whatever?" She said. He shrugged, "Fine, if you ever get over it, give me a call." She walked away.

"Not a chance," He laughed.

* * *

"Cal I'm fine!" Elyse Gaffney groaned sitting, nine months pregnant on her couch in Bangor Maine. Her husband was looking for something to do. "Really!" 

"You're sure?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Absolutely positive? Because when Jaime was this pregnant,"

"When Jaime was this pregnant she was a bitter angry 17 year old," Elyse whispered. "I'm not, I'm fine. Sit down and watch TV with me." He sighed and sat down. "Thank you."

"So, how's the little guy doing?" Cal smiled, patting her large stomach.

"His mother's pretty sick of him," Elyse sighed. He laughed. "I just want to have the baby. I'm totally over this whole pregnancy thing."

"You're still OK with the name?" He asked. She shrugged, "Michael James."

"Yep," Elyse nodded, "After Eruzione and Craig, also your ex wife, which is a little weird."

"A little," He laughed, "But our family isn't exactly normal right? I mean, after the past year, how we couldn't include Jaime as a part of our family is beyond me."

"She helped a lot," Elyse sighed, and put her head on his shoulder. "It was good of you to accept that money Cal."

"It was a loan," He said, "I'm paying her back."

"I know, but we needed it for Mikey," She smiled, "And you always hated taking money from her in the past."

"I still hated taking the money, but we needed it," He laughed, "Julie's going to be a really shrewd business woman someday the way she negotiated that whole thing."

"Yeah she was great." Elyse said, "Talked to Jaime about her birthday the other day."

"Ah yes," Cal laughed, "The sweet 16."

"We thought simple," Elyse smiled, "An ice theme, as its Julie."

"Did either of you run this by Julie?" He laughed. She nodded. "Then its fine with me."

"And Jaime said she'll take care of getting all of her Minnesota friends here," Elyse smiled, "Or all of her Maine friends to Minnesota, whatever Julie decides."

"Sounds good," Cal smiled. "You should go to bed."

"I'm not tired," She said, "And you're trying to control the pregnancy again, stop it!"

"Sorry," He said, "But that's my son in there." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Julie lay on her bed waiting for Connie to get out of the shower. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up excitedly. It could be any of her three parentals. 

"Hello," She said.

"Greetings from Bangor," She heard a male voice.

"Dad!" She squealed, "Is everything OK? Is the baby alright?"

"Whoa, Cat," He laughed, "Right city, wrong guy."

"Steve," She laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm just out of it."

"It's OK," He said, "And from the down the block perspective, the baby's great, Elyse is like a freaking blimp, she's lost MILF status with all the guys."

"Don't tell her that," She said. He laughed, "How are you?"

"OK," He sighed, "I miss you. How's the dick head?"

"Don't call him that," She cautioned.

"Sorry," He grumbled, "Jimmy, how is he?"

"He's good," She said, "How's the airhead?"

"If I can't call Jimmy a dick head, you can't call Taylor an airhead!" He said, "And she's fine, the sex is great."

"I all kinds of didn't need to know that," She said, "I'm coming home when the baby's born."

"I know," He said, "I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too," She said, "I'll talk to you soon." She hung up.

"Ready?" Connie said.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Talked to Steve a second ago."

"You know what you should do?" Connie said, "Anytime Elena's around, just bring up Steve." Julie laughed.

* * *

"Come on Sweetie," Lisa Portman sighed, jiggling her one year old son David, as he cried. "Honey please sleep." 

"Is he OK?" Her new boyfriend Kevin walked in.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I think he just misses Dean."

"I think you miss Dean," He laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"I miss Dean the babysitter yes," She smiled, "You want to go to Kevin Davey?" She laughed and passed him off, once he was in his arms, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and started sleeping. "The kid hates me," She whispered, Kevin laughed and lay him down.

"Nah," Kevin said, "He's a man's man, that's all." She kissed him.

"You're the best for putting up with this," She whispered, "I mean that."

"Hey," He smiled, "You're amazing, OK? I love you, I love your son." She kissed him.

"That's all you have to say," She said, "I'm glad I found you."

"So," He said, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Something normal," She shrugged, "That's my favorite part about being with you. I get to be a normal teenager again." He laughed.

"So, we'll go to the movies," He said putting one arm around her waist. They walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom," Lisa said, "We're going to the movies and I'll be home by eleven."

"Don't rush home," Mrs. Portman said, "I'll take care of David."

"No, Mrs. P," Kevin said, "She's a normal teenager tonight, she has to be in by 11."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Fix It

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!!!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fix It**

"How was it?" Scooter said on the phone, Kelly lay back on her bed.

"It was fine," She said, "I saw your brother,"

"That's nice," He said, "How is the terror?"

"Perfectly charming," She laughed, "I think I'm going to set him up with Ellie."

"Yes, I saw those wheels turning when you introduced them at graduation," He laughed, "I don't think Brad's quite up to Ellie yet, she's kind of hardcore."

"Oh she's a sweetheart," Kelly said brushing it off, "I mean, she went out with Jimmy, he's not exactly a stud."

"True," Scooter laughed, "Fine, match make your little heart out."

"Thank you," She giggled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," He sighed, "Baby, I don't want you to miss out on your senior year. I want you to go to mixers and parties, and plan your prom, which I know you've wanted to do since you were like a fetus."

"I'm not missing out," She sighed, "I'm relaxing a little."

"You know how to relax?" He teased. She laughed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," She said quietly. "When am I going to see you?"

"Soon," He sighed, "I haven't figured it out yet, but soon, OK, I love you."

"I love you too," She said, "I have to call Rick, he was flipping about something."

"Alright," He laughed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"You just said that," She smiled.

"Still true," He said softly. "Bye."

"Bye," She sighed and hung up. "I'm losing my mind!" She fell backwards.

"You're fine," Linda said, "Now call Rick before you have to leave to meet your dad."

"I so can't handle my dad tonight," She sighed and called Rick.

"Finally!" He said answering it. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Um, I was talking to Scooter," She said, "Are you dead or something?"

"No," He sighed, "Cole called me, he's worried about Ellie."

"Ellie's fine, I had lunch with her, and I saw her hanging out with Brad Vanderbilt and Julie's friend Tammy's little brother."

"She's having a really hard time," He sighed, "And Jimmy's ignoring her?"

"Still?" Kelly sighed, "I thought he got past that."

"Guess not," He said, "Talk to him?"

"I'll try," She said, "But I think it's a Julie issue and,"

"We've known the Coles forever," Rick said, "They're practically family."

"Ricky," She said firmly, "Don't lecture me. I will talk to him, but I can't promise OK?"

"OK," He said, "Sorry."

"Whatever," She said, "Look, I have to go to dinner with Dad so unless there's something else?"

"Nope," He said, "Besides I miss you and the little moron."

"I miss you too," She said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," She hung up. "Wish me luck." Kelly stood up.

"Maybe without Rick there, he'll actually talk to you," Linda said. Kelly looked over at her skeptically, "Bright side Riley." Kelly laughed.

* * *

Julie sat in Starbucks with Connie and Tammy swirling the whipped cream in her Venti Caramel Frappachino around with her straw. She was glad to be back, really, but she missed home.

"So what do you think?" Tammy said, Julie looked at her.

"About what?" She said, "I'm sorry I spaced out."

"I'm thinking about agreeing to weekends with Dad," Tammy sighed, "Mostly for Tommy."

"That's the short version," Connie said, "I got the whole drawn out, calling her stepmother a whore five different ways version."

"Maybe if you give her a chance you'll really like her," Julie said, "I mean, Elyse,"

"No, my stepmonster, is nothing like Elyse," Tammy shook her head. "Elyse is so cool, and she's just blech." Julie laughed.

"How was the first day?" Mr. Riley said as Kelly carefully cut the chicken breast she was eating.

"Fine," She said, "Uneventful."

"Jimmy?" He turned.

"The same," Jimmy said. They sat in awkward silence.

"You two have to give me something to work with here," Mr. Riley said, "How's Julie?"

"She's fine," Jimmy said, surprised. "Her step mother's going to have a baby soon."

"That's nice," He nodded. "Kelly, what about gala?"

"I'm quitting," She said calmly and took a sip of water. They both looked at her. "It's just too stressful, with student council and everything."

"But you love gala," Mr. Riley said, "It's your favorite event of the year."

"I can still go," She laughed, "I just thought I'd focus on my studies for the first semester. You can't object to that Daddy!"

"Of course not sweetheart," He said softly. "Ready for the season Jimmy?"

"I'm going to be riding the bench mostly," He shrugged, "But I'll get the letter, so that's good." He stared at Kelly who just looked down and kept eating.

* * *

"So was that a desperate get Dad's attention plea or something?" Jimmy said as he and Kelly walked back from the car to the dorms. "I'm quitting gala Daddy, I have to focus on school."

"It's true," She said. He nodded.

"When are you going to quit this?" He sighed.

"What?" She looked at him.

"This isn't you," He said, "That was the first time I've seen you eat in a month, you don't sleep, Linda and I had to drag you to assembly this morning. You're falling apart over a guy."

"I'm fine," She said, "I am not falling apart, am I a little upset, of course because my boyfriend is on the other side of the country, and I miss him. You were just as bad this summer." They walked back in angry silence. "By the way, you're being a dick to Ellie."

"Oh God," He rolled his eyes, "Not this!"

"Apparently she's really upset," She said, "She called Cole crying, and he called Rick." She said, "I know you guys had some little problem this summer, but she's having a tough time, she needs you."

"She's fine," Jimmy shook his head.

"Talk to her," Kelly snapped, "If you're worried about what Julie will say, don't be. She loves you, she'll understand."

"Like you understand when Scooter talks to ex girlfriends?" He said. She looked at him, "I'm just saying."

* * *

"Hey you," Jimmy said, walking outside and finding Elena sitting on the steps crying. She wiped her eyes. "It's too late, I already saw." He sat down, "I hope that wasn't all about me."

"I already saw," He said, "I hope all these tears aren't about me." He smiled gently.

"No," She shook her head, "It wasn't, I mean partly, yeah, but mostly, no." He hugged her. "Why do you hate me?" She whimpered into his shoulder.

"I don't hate you," He said softly.

"It seems like you do," She said, looking up at him, her big blue eyes still shiny with tears.

"Remember how I said I couldn't be around you?" He asked, she nodded, "That's a me thing."

"Why though?" She asked, "You didn't give me a reason."

"Because," He sighed, "I really love Julie, and well, when I'm around you," He shook his head, "You're so beautiful Elle, and I think about how much fun we used to have, and how well you know me, and how long you've known me," He smiled, "I mean, you knew my mom." She looked down, "Anyway, all of that comes, but I love Julie and I love what we have and I don't want to risk it."

"Oh," Elena said quietly.

"But," He hugged her gently, "When I think about all of this, I never once thought that maybe, you needed someone. Kelly yelled at me," She giggled, "She said you're going through a tough time?" She nodded, "So talk, I'm here."

"Everything just seems wrong," She said, letting out everything, "My mom dropped me off and headed out on one of her well, trips," She swallowed. He hugged her close. He knew that Ellie's mom had been going in and out of rehab for alcohol and various pills since she was about seven. "And my dad took what's her face,"

"Gail," He said. Ellie nodded.

"No, Gail was the last one," She giggled, "Anyway, he took her to Fiji, and Biff's at school, and it just seems like they're all really happy I'm not around anymore, and you weren't talking to me, and every time I see Julie, she looks at me like she wants to kill me, and she's like really popular, so that's not a good thing."

"Julie doesn't want to kill you," Jimmy said, "Why would she?"

"Because when we talked at her birthday party I may have hinted that I was in love with you and I thought that she was below you," She said quickly. He sighed and stared at her. "I'm so sorry Jimmy, but I was really jealous and upset, because well, you obviously love her so much more than you ever even liked me, and it hurt."

"Ellie," He said softly and pressed his lips against her forehead, "She didn't replace you, I just met her after we were over. She's not you, Julie, would never show up at my house on my mom's anniversary with a tub of cookie dough and eat half of it with me while the other half baked."

"You remembered that?" She smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, I can't smell hot chocolate chips without thinking about you getting batter on your nose," He poked it, she laughed, "If you really need me I'm here OK? Just like you were there for me." She nodded and they hugged again.

"Jimmy?" Julie said quietly. He swallowed and looked at her, he stood up. "I went to your room, and Portman said you went for a walk, and I just figured after dinner with your dad you'd want some cheering up. But you seem fine."

"Your ice cream right," He said, she nodded, "You OK, Elle?"

"Yeah," She said, "I'll be fine. You go." Julie nodded. "I'll see you guys around I guess."

"Is everything OK?" Julie asked as they walked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She's going through a tough time is all." She nodded.

"I talked to Steve," She said, he snapped his head over and looked at her, "He said hi."

* * *

**Reviews Please!!**


	7. Queen Bee

**Author's Note: Just a new set up chapter, new arc, Kelly has her Gossip Girl moment and kind of a realization about how her actions are affecting her carefully constructed world. Not that anything's going to change right away or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Queen Bee**

"Lena!" Tommy ran and grabbed Elena around the waist from behind picking her up. She laughed as he put her down and smoothed her cheerleading uniform. They'd been practically inseparable for the past few weeks. "What's with the outfit? I thought you weren't going to be one of those girls?"

"I couldn't live the rest of my life in plaid," She shook her head. "Besides, I think it suits me." A senior guy walked past a whistled quickly. She blushed and tossed her blonde curls behind her. Portman and Fulton walked past after that.

"Hey Tommy," Fulton said.

"Hey," Tommy nodded

"Not bad Cole," Portman winked at her and they kept walking. Elena beamed.

"Oh, that's why you're wearing it." Tommy nodded

"That has nothing to do with it," She said indignantly, "Come on, let's go get breakfast." She slid her arm through his. He shook his head.

"I refuse to be your back up," He teased.

"Oh no sweetie," She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you best."

"What are you two doing?" Brad came up behind them. They laughed, "Lenny, why are you wearing a cheerleading uniform?" She rolled her eyes. Somewhere in Brad's mind she'd gone from Elena, to Lena to Lenny, she didn't particularly care for the nick name but it beat Ellie. Tommy had stopped at Lena, which she was grateful for.

"It's part of the get Portman to look at her twice strategy," Tommy said, "It worked too."

"Oh," Brad said awkwardly, "I don't get what you see in that guy."

"Yeah, I would hope not," Elena laughed. "I'm starving, can we please go to breakfast already?"

"I ate already," Tommy shrugged, they looked at him, "I don't live here remember?"

"Count your blessings," Elena said, "I wish my parents would make me live at home."

* * *

"I'm going to Yale," Kelly skipped, "I'm going to Yale on Friday!" 

"Wait," Linda rolled her eyes, "Are you going to Yale this weekend? You didn't mention anything."

"I haven't seen Scooter in a month, Linda," She said grabbing her shoulders, "A month. And now mm, now I'm going to have the most amazing weekend ever!" She looked around, "Did we miss breakfast?"

"Whoa," Linda said, "Maybe you should go to Yale every weekend. You want breakfast?"

"I haven't been that bad," Kelly sighed.

"Yeah, you have been," Linda said. "I had to pick up all the gala slack."

"I'm sorry I quit gala," Kelly said, "But you're really good, you'll be fine."

"Hi Linda," Janet walked past them, "See you at the meeting later?"

"Um, yeah," Linda said. Kelly stared at her. "The board appointed her, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Even slut face can't ruin my good mood."

"And that is saying something," Linda laughed, "I have to go meet Charlie, I'll see you later."

"OK," She said giggling and straightened her tie. She wandered in and saw everyone sitting. She walked over to her friends.

"Kelly?" One of them said, "At breakfast?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "It's a good day, any chance at open seats."

"Um," Cara Thomas said, "We're actually working on gala, so,"

"Oh right," Kelly nodded, "Sure, I'll just grab a yogurt or something." That was weird.

"Kelly," Janet smiled and sat down. Kelly gaped and turned around and walked out.

* * *

Julie sat at breakfast, swishing her eggs around her plate, Connie and Tammy were sitting with her, when Elena, Brad and Tommy came in. 

"Oh, now she's a cheerleader," Julie said, "Great."

"Tommy says she's sweet," Tammy shrugged.

"I bet she's one of those girls," Connie said, "You know like super sweet to guys but really a total bitch."

"Connie said bitch," Tammy smiled.

"I'm allowed to swear," Connie said, throwing a piece of toast at her.

"I'm sorry," Tammy laughed, "I lose track of your rules."

"No sex, no drinking, no drugs," Connie sighed, "Not that hard."

"You don't drink or do drugs now either?" Julie asked."I thought it was

"Oh, you missed it," Tammy laughed, "This summer, Connie went from mild true love waiter, to full fledged Jesus freak."

"I'm not a freak!" Connie sighed. "I went to a few youth group meetings and I liked what they had to say."

"That's nice," Julie said, "I think it's great that you're doing the whole religion thing."

"Thank you?" She shrugged. Julie jumped and then pulled at her belt. "Drug deal?"

"No," Julie said, staring at her pager, "Baby!" Jimmy walked over, "Hi Jimmy," She kissed him, "Baby, have to go!" She stood up and ran.

"Good morning Julie," He said. "What was that?"

"We got as much as you did," Connie shrugged.

* * *

"Dad?" Julie said from the phone in her room. 

"Julie?" He said, "Honey, call Jaime, because Elyse is in labor, and I need you here, and she said something about flying you out, and, kiddo,"

"Dad," She said, "I can't, it's a Wednesday and I have classes and if I miss practice I get benched and Goldberg hasn't been in the net in over a year."

"Right," He sighed, "So this weekend?"

"I'm on the first plane after school," She said, "Kiss Elyse for me."

"I will hun," He said, "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "Good luck Daddy."

"Thanks sweetheart," He said and hung up.

"Hey you," Jimmy said, popping in, "Everything OK? You just took off."

"Yeah," She said, "Elyse is having the baby."

"Awesome," He said, and hugged her, "Congratulations. After school and practice we'll celebrate, we'll go to my house and drink a bottle of champagne."

"OK," She laughed and kissed him. "I have to go home this weekend."

"Yeah, of course," He said.

"You're having that party," She sighed, "Because Kelly's going to Yale."

"I'll still have the party," He shrugged, "It'll make me miss you less. We should get to homeroom."

* * *

"I mean, I don't get it," Kelly said, ranting to Linda in between classes, "I quit one committee and all of a sudden I'm eating yogurt on the steps with the pot heads? And Janet was sitting with them! Janet!" 

"Kelly you went to class, student council meetings and bed for a month," Linda sighed, "What did you expect to happen? They have short attention spans." Kelly sighed.

"At least I still have you," She sighed and they walked past where the Ducks had their lockers.

"Hi Kelly," Portman smiled. She nodded at him with a light sarcastic smile.

"And you'll always have Portman," Linda giggled. Kelly smiled seeing Ellie Cole run up and start talking to him.

"Mm," Kelly nodded, "I love karma," She said. "He's got his own freshman stalker now."

"Derails your Ellie and Brad plan though," Linda said.

"No watching Dean Portman squirm is so much more fun than match making," Kelly giggled.

"You're such a bitch," Linda sighed.

"You know you love me," Kelly laughed and linked arms with her friend, they skipped down the hall.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Coming Together

**Author's Note: More set up in this chapter, we'll get there, plotwise, newish character too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming together.**

"You're wearing that?" Brad said, popping his head in seeing Elena getting ready for the party. She was wearing a blue mini dress. He actually thought she looked amazing and he knew that a certain other person would probably think so too. She glared at him.

"It's our first high school party, and personally," She said, "I don't intend on leaving empty handed."

"You do realize how slutty that sounds right?" He said, she looked at him warningly, picked up her purse. "I didn't say you were slutty,"

"Keep digging Bradley," She rolled her eyes, "Come on, we have to meet Tommy. And then party," She grabbed his jacket, he smiled. "And you'll be good right?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I'll be good."

"Thank you," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Do I really look OK?" She asked and spun around.

"You look beautiful," He said softly. She smiled. "Maybe if there was a little more to it," She whacked him in the chest, "Come on," He said, "If there's going to be a party every time Kelly and my brother have sex we are in for an awesome year."

"You're so gross," She shook her head.

* * *

"Are we going to the party?" Linda said, laying on her bed as Charlie kissed her. 

"I thought that we'd take advantage of the fact that we have the weekend alone," He said softly, "No Kelly."

"But I sort of have to go," She said. He sighed. "For Kelly."

"But Kelly's not even going to be there," He said, "So, how would you be helping Kelly by going to a party she's not at?"

"OK," She sighed and sat up, "This is going to sound stupid, I mean, I feel stupid just for thinking it." She said, "Before last year, and I met you, and I made friends with Kelly, I didn't have anyone, and I just feel like, I owe her. And in crazy Kelly world, that she's on top of this whole social thing, is important to her." He laughed. "So can I keep her on top, at least until she snaps out of this whole not leaving bed thing."

"OK," He nodded, "We'll go to the party."

"Thank you," She said, "I'm gonna get changed." She kissed him. "We can still be alone after the party."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "OK," He laughed.

"Besides, it's not like Rick's going to be there," She said. He nodded.

"That's true." He said, "Thank God for that."

* * *

"Alright little brother," Rick said, "I am passing the baton," Cassie rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch, "I called for you tonight, but here is the number of the keg guy who does not card, you could have bought beer from him when you were a fetus." 

"Can we go now?" Cassie said.

"Yes, please," Jimmy nodded.

"I just," Rick said, putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, and clenching his fist in front of his mouth to pretend to cry, "I'm so proud of you, throwing your first party."

"Yes, we're thrilled," Cassie nodded, "Don't let anyone pass out, if someone throws up on the furniture call us, we're experts." She looked around, "Where's Julie?"

"She went home for the weekend," Jimmy said, "Her step mom had the baby."

"Oh, boy or girl?" Cassie smiled.

"Who cares?" Rick said, "Gaffney's not here let's be happy."

"Nice," Cassie said, "It was good to see you Jimmy."

"Have a good night," Rick said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

"Steve!" Julie ran from the plane and he hugged her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Your dad didn't want to leave the baby," He said.

"Is everything OK?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," He said, "It's just Cal being Cal, come on, you wanna meet the kid right?" She nodded excitedly they walked out to the car. Julie sighed seeing another girl standing out by the car. "She wanted to come," He shrugged.

"Hi Taylor," Julie said.

"Hi Julie," Taylor said coolly, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Julie said, they both reached for the handle of the front seat, "You go ahead." She nodded. Taylor smiled and got in. They started driving.

"Julie wait until you see little Mikey," Taylor squealed, "He is too adorable."

"You've seen the baby," Julie whispered.

"She was over," Steve said, "When my mom was going to help Elyse get set up."

"Oh," Julie said. "What does he look like?"

"Like Cal," Steve smiled, so did Julie, "Nothing like you."

"That's cause I look like Jaime," Julie said proudly.

"She's so cool," Taylor said.

"She's in Bangor?" Julie said. Steve nodded. "Wow, maybe Dad should have had another kid a long time ago." Steve laughed.

* * *

"Scooter!" Kelly jumped out of a cab and ran into his arms. He kissed her hard. She was lost in his touch, in his arms, his kiss. 

"Kelly," He whispered and pushed her hair out of her face, "God, I missed you."

"You need to shave," She said scratching at his beard.

"You don't like it?" He laughed. She shook her head, "It's gone." She giggled and he kissed her again, "I was starting to feel like I would never see you again," He said softly. "That your bag?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." He picked it up and started walking.

"Scooter," She said following him, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to my car," He shrugged.

"Your car?" She shook her head, "Your dorm is right there."

"Remember around this time last year," He put his arms around her waist, "We were talking about you and me, and things we wanted to do."

"I'm drawing a blank Scooter," She laughed. He kissed her.

"We got in a fight, because I was too chicken to talk to Rick," He whispered.

"Oh, yeah," She nodded, "The New York trip?" He nodded. "Oh my God!" She squealed and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "Let's go." She giggled.

* * *

"Julie!" Jaime smiled when she walked in. She hugged her. "Welcome home." 

"You too," She laughed.

"Ah Cat," Cal said and hugged her, "How you doing kid?"

"I'm good Dad," She said, "Where's Elyse?"

"Living room," Elyse called out. Julie ran in and hugged her, "How are you sweetie?" She smiled.

"Good," She said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Elyse laughed, "I'm tired, but your parents have not been letting me do anything!" She said. "How's school?"

"It's good," Julie nodded, "Where is he?"

"He's asleep," Elyse said, "You can go up and see him if you want." Julie smiled stood up and ran upstairs, dumping her bag in her room and then walking into Elyse and her dad's room. She leaned over the bassinette and saw the baby sleeping. He stirred and woke up.

"Hey," She whispered and picked him up, "Hey kid, I'm your big sister." She said. "I'm not gonna be around a whole lot which totally sucks, because I wanna be. I hate that Taylor Pilkington met you before me," She laughed, "You know Portman was right, this is totally therapeutic."

"Is he up?" Cal walked in, she looked over and nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think it's totally pathetic that you named him after Eruzione and Craig," She rolled her eyes. He laughed and kissed her. "He's perfect." She whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep him," Cal smirked. "He's the second coolest baby I've ever seen."

"I think he's cooler than me," Julie laughed. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're home," He hugged her.

"I am too," She said softly.

"Can you believe your mom's here?" He said, "In Bangor, in this house."

"I know," She shook her head, "I was never enough, but Mikey here." He laughed.

"We were OK right?" He asked softly.

"We were great Dad," She said, "Really."

"So," He asked, "How's Jimmy?"

"He's fine," She laughed. "Things are good, really."

"Steve's girlfriend," He said, "She's very annoying," Julie laughed.

"She's alright," She shrugged, "She makes him happy, that's what's important." Cal smiled. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too kiddo," He hugged her close.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	9. Mistakes

**Author's Note: So, seriously the lack of reviews makes me way sad guys. Way sad! Anyway, fun little chapter coming up here. The return of some fun old characters at the end, and well, just good old fashioned drama.**

** Disclaimer: I think you get this by now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mistakes**

"Why are we here?" Fulton asked as Tammy sat down next to him. "I'm not getting it."

"It's a party Fulton," She laughed and kissed him, "Enjoy it." He pulled her close.

"I enjoy you," He whispered. She giggled and pulled herself on top of him. She couldn't help herself, she just wanted to be closer to him. "Tonight?" He said. They'd agreed to try the whole sex thing again after was she called, "The Valentine's Disaster."

"Maybe," She smiled and kissed him again, "Maybe not." In reality she just wanted to be in the moment with him, not think about what came next.

"Don't tease me Tamara," He laughed, she kissed him again.

"You love it when I tease you," She smiled. They kept kissing, Portman walked over and sat down.

"Dude, I don't think I can stay away from her tonight," He shook his head.

"Kinda busy here man," Fulton said.

"Who can't you stay away from?" Tammy asked, curiously rolling off Fulton.

"Or not busy," Fulton said, "And that little freshman who's always with your brother. The blonde."

"Elena Cole!" Tammy said loudly. Portman shushed her. "She's totally hung up on Jimmy."

"Really?" Fulton said, Tammy nodded, "The way she follows Portman around would indicate otherwise."

"Did you see her tonight?" Portman said, "She's hot and into me, and,"

"So why not go for it?" Tammy asked, "This isn't like the Janet thing, she's not creepy or skanky, and if you're not still Kelly obsessed,"

"That is why," Portman pointed over to the keg where Elena was standing laughing with Brad.

"Brad Vanderbilt?" Tammy said, "Little Scooter is the reason you won't go for Ellie?"

"Kelly backlash," Fulton said, "Portman's a little skittish about the whole Vanderbilt boy girl thing."

"That's cute," Tammy nodded, "Get over it."

"You're so understanding, Duncan," Portman said.

"I know!" She laughed.

* * *

"Sorry about Taylor," Steve said that night as he and Julie cleaned up after the food. She laughed, "I know you don't like her, but when it comes to you she gets so uptight." 

"Jimmy does the same thing," Julie laughed. He nodded. "I kind of get it now."

"Do you?" He said, she nodded.

"Yeah," She sighed, "He has this friend, Ellie, and she's," She looked down, "She doesn't just want to be his friend." He nodded, "And I feel bad, I really do, but I can't stand seeing her talk to him." Steve laughed.

"So we got this new freshman goalie," He said, "Can't stop glove side to save his life." She laughed.

"I could help out if you want," She shrugged. He smiled. She looked at him.

"We're good," He nodded. "But thanks. You've got a little," He brushed a bubble that had flown up from the soapy water off her face. She bit her lower lip. "Um, Cat," He whispered and leaned down.

"Steve," She said, "No."

"Right," He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's OK," She said, "I should call Jimmy," She walked over to the phone.

"And I should go home," He said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," She said, "Definitely." She gripped the counter.

"Oh my God," Jaime said walking in, "I can't sleep here. I don't know how I slept here for twenty two years. It's so freaking quiet," Julie smiled lightly, "What's wrong baby? Are you having big sister back lash, you know your dad still loves you Julie,"

"Steve tried to kiss me," Julie cut her off. Jaime took a bottle of water out of the fridge and nodded.

"Saw that coming from a mile away," Jaime nodded. Julie looked at her. "Sweetie, that boy is in love with you."

"No," Julie shook her head. Jaime laughed, "He can't be, because he's well, he's Steve."

"None the less," Jaime shrugged, "Why do you think he dates your exact opposite? God if that girl asked me what exactly my job was again I was going to strangle her." Julie laughed. "Come here," Jaime hugged her. "I personally think it makes total sense that you have two boys in love with you, but I'm your mom," Julie laughed. "This is going to sound like I just stepped out of a bad 80s sitcom, but, you need to do what you think is right here. Forget about Steve, forget about Jimmy, what does Julie want? It's the only way you're going to be happy." Julie swallowed.

"I love Jimmy," Julie said, "Like, really love him. When I'm not with him, I'm thinking about him. I sit and watch his soccer games, and I enjoy it, and I used to hate watching soccer because its just hockey for pussies who can't take the hitting." Jaime laughed. "I've never felt that way about Steve. I love him, I do, but, not the way I love Jimmy. Who's is at a party with a beautiful cheerleader who's in love with him."

"Ah yes," Jaime nodded, "How is Ellie?"

"Perfect and in love with my boyfriend," Julie shrugged. They heard the baby start screaming.

"Mm, one of the many reasons I'm so grateful I've never gotten into another serious relationship," Jaime smiled, "Although without Physics, I'd bet middle of the night feedings would be a lot easier."

"Yeah," Julie said, "I'll bet."

* * *

"Hi Dean," Elena walked up to him. 

"Hey," He nodded not looking at her. She sighed, she'd been careful about her drinking, not wanting to come off as some stupid freshman who couldn't hold it.

"Good party," She said, "Jimmy always used to talk about them, but I didn't realize,"

"Yeah," Portman said, "The Riley parties are good times." She looked at him. He looked at her, God she was beautiful. "Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You're great, but this isn't going to happen."

"Oh," She said quietly, "Sure, yeah." She walked away.

"I got you a drink in case you decided to stop being boring," Brad walked over followed by Tommy.

"Great," She smiled and downed the beer. They looked at her, slightly surprised by how quickly it went down, "I've been drinking since Beth Stein's Bat Mitzvah the summer after seventh grade."

"That's nice," Tommy said, "I had champagne at my dad's wedding this summer."

"Good for you Tommy," She nodded and walked away.

"That was weird," Brad said. Jimmy walked over.

"You two having fun?" He said, trying to be a good host, and keep himself distracted from Julie not being there.

"Yeah," Brad said, "I don't know how I'm getting back to school."

"Sleep in the poolhouse," Jimmy shrugged, "Riley Vanderbilt tradition. Where's Elena, she's like always with you?"

"I think Portman turned her down," Tommy said, "So she's getting drunk."

"Sounds about right," Jimmy sighed.

* * *

"I love it here," Kelly giggled as she and Scooter walked down the street holding hands. 

"You've been in New York for two hours," He smiled. She nodded. He laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late for Emily and Dave."

"What's their gallery like?" She bounced, "Have you seen it yet? Where are we going to dinner? It's probably some place really like hip and edgy right? I mean, it's Dave and Emily so," He pulled her close and kissed her.

"The gallery is really cool," He said, "A little avant garde for like say my dad and Logan but I thought it was great. Dave's pictures are all in there."

"The ones from Westerly," Kelly blushed. He nodded, "Doesn't he like need my consent, and my father's since I'm a minor?"

"None of them are of your face Kel," Scooter rolled his eyes, she laughed. "Besides you're not going to sue him are you?"

"I might make him sweat at dinner," She giggled.

* * *

"Jimmy!" Elena ran up to him at the end of the night and hugged him. 

"Ellie," He said softly, "You're drunk."

"I am drunk," She nodded, "And you are my oldest friend."

"Yeah, you're my oldest friend too," He sighed, "Come on, let's get you upstairs, you can stay in Kelly's room." He walked her giggling and stumbling up the stairs and through into Kelly's bedroom.

"You take such good care of me James," She whispered. He nodded. "You're so good, you know? I mean, so good. Julie's lucky. I was lucky." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

"Ellie," He pulled up, "Stop this."

"Stop what?" She smiled and sat down pulling him with her, she kissed him again.

"You know what," He said, "Elle, come on, you don't want me."

"Yes I do!" She insisted, "I've always wanted you. I love you."

"You don't mean that," He sighed, "You want someone else." She pouted and moved away from him.

"He doesn't want me." She whispered.

"Then he's an idiot," Jimmy sighed. She nodded. "Sleep it off Elle."

* * *

"Did you like the gallery?" Emily smiled, Kelly nodded. 

"It was cool," She said.

"So, how's the old prison Scottie?" Dave smiled. Scooter looked at him, "Yale."

"I love it," Scooter said, Kelly smiled, "New friends, new place, it's great." Kelly looked at him. Did he miss her at all?

"Good for you," Dave nodded, "And pre prison?" He looked at Kelly.

"It's fine," She swallowed her water. "I'm student council president so,"

"That's so fun," Emily said, "When I was in high school I had my first girl girl night with our student council president!" Kelly nodded uncomfortably.

"Anytime you need to feel normal about your family," Scooter whispered in her ear, "I will feel free to remind you about these two."

"And how's little Bradley doing?" Dave asked.

"He's great," Kelly nodded, "He's made some good friends." Emily nodded. "He misses his little girlfriend though."

"Aw, yeah," Emily said, "She was a cutie."

"So," Dave said, "How long until your 18th birthday Kel?"

"Yeah, when I turn 18," Kelly said, "Not going to make it less creepy."

"Will keep that in mind." Dave said.

* * *

**Please review, please please!**


	10. The Next Day

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I appreciate it! I'm glad you guys are liking it. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Next Day**

Julie woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Steve was sitting in the living room and she smiled.

"I have bagels," He said, "And an apology."

"The bagels are necessary," She said taking the bag from him, "But not the apology. You didn't do anything wrong Steve."

"Didn't I?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It was late, we'd been goofing around all night," She shrugged, he smiled. "It was a fluke."

"Yeah," He said, "Great, so you go back today right?" She nodded.

"Have to," She sighed, "School and hockey and," She looked down, "Other stuff."

"Right," He said, "Other stuff." She sighed and hugged him closely.

"You know I love you right?" She said softly, burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I know."

"And I'm gonna come home a lot more now, cause of the baby, Jaime and I talked about it, and I'm not doing the every other holidays thing anymore," She babbled, "I'll do all holidays here and vacations with her, so we can be best friends again right?"

"We never stopped being best friends," He said, "When I meet this Tammy girl, I may have to fight her for it though." She laughed.

"Let's eat these," She said, and walked into the kitchen. "Where's Taylor?"

"Sleeping probably," He shrugged, "She doesn't get up before like 3 on weekends."

"We have something in common," Julie said, "Because without Java, I'd be lost."

"I know," Steve smirked, "I've seen it." She laughed.

* * *

In the morning Elena stretched and walked down stairs. 

"Morning Elena," Jimmy smiled, cooking eggs. She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," She mumbled, she looked down and then remembered, "Oh my God! Jimmy I'm so sorry," He laughed, "No I threw myself at you." She put her palm against her forehead. "And I promised you that I wouldn't do that again, I'm so sorry."

"You did," He said, "Everything's fine, Ellie, I just, I need you to not tell Julie."

"Why did you like it?" She teased him.

"Kissing you has never been a chore, Elena," He laughed, "You said you loved me."

"I do," She nodded, "I mean, you were my first real boyfriend, the first boy I ever kissed," She smiled, "I guess there's this part of me that wanted us to end up like Rick and Cassie." He smiled. Brad wandered in from the pool house.

"That bed is so comfortable," He said, "No wonder Scottie moved in here, um hi."

"Hi," Ellie said. He stared at her, "Everything OK Brad?"

"Yeah," He said awkwardly, "Um bathroom?"

"Through there," Jimmy pointed.

"I'm gonna go shower," Ellie smiled, "I'll see you later." She stood up and walked upstairs.

"Elena slept here," Brad said.

"Yup," Jimmy nodded. "That she did."

"Are you and her," Brad said, "I mean, I know you have Julie but,"

"No," Jimmy said, "Not anymore, we went out in middle school."

"Sweet," Brad nodded. "Do you think that she'd go out with me?"

"Probably not," Jimmy shook his head. "And you probably don't want to, Ellie's a little bit on the wild side." Brad nodded.

* * *

"You are so gorgeous," Scooter whispered and kissed Kelly's neck as she woke up in the bed in the Waldorf Astoria. 

"Mm," She said, "You're not so bad yourself."

"So this was a good plan?" He smiled. She nodded and kissed him.

"This was perfect," She said softly, "I love you so much."

"I can't believe there was a time when I thought three days without touching you was too long," He whispered, "God, a month is way too long."

"I don't want to leave," She whispered and kissed him.

"Then don't," He smiled, "We'll just drop out of school, and then stay in this bed until we come into our trust funds."

"Isn't yours contingent on your diploma?" She giggled.

"Oh right that," He laughed and kissed her again. "Don't go tonight."

"I have to," She sighed. "But you're coming back for gala right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Speaking of gala, I talked to Linda the other day."

"You did?" She asked. "What about?"

"You," He sighed, "She called me, she's worried about you. She said you quit gala committee."

"I'm busy, with student council," She said, "And school, and getting college applications done, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, but gala committee's like your favorite thing on the planet." He said, she stood up and shrugged, "Kel, it's just,"

"Scooter," She said, "I'm fine, OK, maybe, for once I just want to enjoy the gala, did you think of that?" He sighed. "Now," She whispered and kneeled down on the bed, "I have to leave in three hours, do you want to talk about gala or do you want to make love to me?"

"Tough call," He smirked, she rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered.

* * *

"Ahem," Ana Duncan cleared her throat to wake her daughter up, Tammy woke up and looked over, Fulton was sleeping in her bed with his arms around her. 

"Fulton," She hissed to wake him up.

"What?" He said, "Crap! Hi Mrs. Duncan."

"Hi Fulton," Ana smiled. "Can I have a word with my daughter please?"

"Yeah," He said, standing up, he kissed Tammy, "Bye, call me."

"If I can," She nodded. "Hi Mom."

"Explain," Ana said, "You're not even supposed to be here, you're supposed to be at your father's, so, why are you here?"

"OK, so we were at this party," She explained, "And Tommy was there too, and I was going to Dad's and then I decided to come here instead, and Fulton walked me home, and he was just going to come in for a minute, and then we fell asleep."

"That's it?" Ana said, relieved. She knew here daughter well enough to tell when she was lying.

"Cross my heart," Tammy said.

"Alright," Ana stood up, "You should call your dad, let him know you're not there."

"He didn't call?" Tammy said quietly. Ana sat down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry honey," She whispered. "I'm sure Tommy told him you were coming here."

"Yeah," Tammy said, "I'm sure."

* * *

"Hey baby," Julie said as she walked off the bus and kissed Jimmy, he pulled her close. 

"Hey," He said, "That was nice."

"I missed you," She laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled, "And I missed you."

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?" She asked as they walked back.

"Nope," He shook his head, "The party was fun." He had to change the subject, he didn't want to let anything slip, "How's your dad and Elyse and everyone?"

"Good," She swallowed, "Wait until I get the baby pictures developed, he's soo adorable Jimmy."

"I'm glad," He smiled and kissed her again. "God, I missed you."

"Let's go someplace," She smiled, "And be alone," She whispered.

"I am all for being alone," He said, "Come on."

* * *

Julie sat on Jimmy's bed pressed against him making out. His mouth was down her neck and she was breathing heavily. As always he was watching his hands, and they were both ecstatically happy. 

"Oh Jimmy," She whimpered, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," He whispered and kissed her. They kept kissing but she slowed down and stopped, feeling something new against her.

"Um, Jimmy," She whispered, "Are you?"

"Oh God," He said and pulled away, "Julie, I'm so sorry, I just,"

"Forget it," She said and stood up, "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow, in class, we have that really, hard, um difficult pre calc quiz and I should study,"

"Yeah," He said, "Me too."

"Great," She said, "So I'll just go." She walked out, completely humiliated.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Jimmy Gets Caught

**Author's Note: I know, I've been updating like crazy! I'm going on vacation next week (YES!) So I'm trying to get stuff up and everything...I hope you guys like this arc! Also, where are the reviews?????**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jimmy Gets Caught**

The next day after school Julie wandered around the mall with Connie and Tammy. She hadn't stopped thinking about what had gone on the night before. She looked at them.

"You guys, can I ask you something?" She said.

"You can ask us anything," Tammy shrugged, "That's what we're here for."

"Ditto what she said," Connie said with a nod, "What's up?"

"When you're making out with Guy and Fulton," Julie said, "Do they ever get um, excited?"

"Excited?" Connie said confused.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "You know, excited," She gestured downwards.

"Oh!" Tammy said, "Nah, not anymore, since I started giving Fulton blowjobs it's not really an issue anymore."

"Jimmy did yesterday and it was really weird." Julie shook her head, then she stopped, "Since when do you give Fulton blowjobs?"

"Since about July," Tammy sighed, "When the getting excited thing was happening too often, I finally asked if he wanted me to take care of it, and I did it the first time, and he really liked it, so now I do one every once in a while, its not a big deal."

"Guy does occasionally," Connie nodded, "Then I just take care of it."

"But your V-Card," Julie said.

"Giving your boyfriend a hand job is not having sex," Connie shrugged, "It's making sure his needs are met. It's totally OK."

"Oh," She nodded and then looked at Tammy, "What do you get out of it?"

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked.

"The blow jobs," Julie said, "You're always talking about how everything you and Fulton do is an even trade, so what do you get out of it?" Tammy giggled.

"Fulton's really good with his hands," She blushed, "I won't go further than that." Julie nodded. "Don't worry about Jimmy, I'm sure he took care of it himself. And be complimented, it means that he wants to be with you." She nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Jimmy sighed sitting on the phone, it rang.

"Little brother!" Rick said, picking up the phone. "What's going on?"

"Um, not a whole lot," Jimmy said, "If a girl runs out of your room in a panic and then um ignores you at breakfast, you know, hypothetically, how do you fix that?"

"What'd you do to her?" Rick laughed. "And for the record we're talking about Julie?"

"Yes, we're talking about Julie," Jimmy said, "And I sort of, kind of, maybe got a boner while we were making out." He mumbled the last part quickly, Rick laughed.

"You're fine," Rick said, "She's probably just embarrassed, what did you do last time?"

"Last time?" Jimmy said curiously.

"You two have been together for almost a year," Rick said, "This has happened before, no?"

"No, this would be the first time." Jimmy said. "I mean, not the first time I got a boner obviously, but when she was there."

"Apologize for making her feel uncomfortable," Rick said, "And then pretend it didn't happen."

"Really?" Jimmy said, "That easy."

"That easy," Rick nodded, "Although, you know what a great cure for random boners is? Having sex with your girlfriend."

"Julie doesn't want to have sex until after high school," Jimmy said. "Because she doesn't want to get pregnant and ruin her life."

"That sucks," Rick said. "In that case, take cold showers." He hung up. Jimmy groaned and fell back. He really should have just called Scooter.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy ran up to Julie as she walked back to her room, "Look about yesterday, I'm sorry,"

"Forget it," She laughed, "I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did, I'm glad actually, because, I mean, I'm glad you want me." She said sheepishly.

"Of course I want you," He smiled and hugged her. "Who wouldn't want you?" She kissed him.

"So, listen if it happens again," She looked at him, "We can do something about it. I mean, you know."

"Oh yeah, that would be fun I guess," He said awkwardly, "I mean from what I remember,"

"Remember?" She looked at him. He nodded. "Wait, you've gotten a hand job before?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "Two years ago when I went out with Elena." He realized what he'd just said.

"You went out with Elena Cole?" She pulled away. He nodded, he was in trouble. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"It was eighth grade," He said confused. "I'm sure I mentioned it." He was lying, he knew he hadn't.

"Uh, no," She shook her head, "You left that out. God, no wonder she hates me!"

"Julie, it never meant anything," He said, trying to get out of the hole, "We had just known each other for a long time, and we wanted to see what it was like." She nodded, "It's no different from you telling me about how you a Steve kissed that time."

"Steve and I were eleven," She said, "And we kissed once, we didn't go out and I never touched his," She sighed, "You know what, I'm not defending myself! I'll see you later." She walked away and then she turned around, "That you can be so casual about this scares me. It makes me think of your brother." She kept walking, "And by the way, this weekend, while I was home, Steve tried to kiss me, he's in love with me." She stomped off. Jimmy sighed and put his hands on his head. That wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

"Linda," Janet ran to catch her in the hallway, Linda took a deep breath. "Listen I know we were talking about themes, and I came up with something."

"Great," Linda sighed, "You could have said something at the meeting at lunch, but this works too."

"Well I didn't come up with it until after lunch," Janet sighed, "So in English today when we were reading that story about the wine by that guy who wrote that poem about the bird…"

"The Cask of Amontillado?" Linda said. "A Poe story inspired a gala theme?"

"Yes!" Janet said, "Anyway, I was thinking what about a masquerade theme?"

"Wow," Linda said, "That's actually a really good idea."

"You sound so surprised," Janet said. Linda shrugged, "You know we could be friends Linda, just because,"

"Janet," Linda sighed, "The reason I dislike you has very little to do with Kelly. I'll bring up the theme when I talk to the board next week."

"And I'll get credit for it right?" Janet said. Linda laughed.

"Janet," Linda said, "We're a committee, we all get credit." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Connie said as Julie walked in and saw her sit down, her arms crossed. "How'd it go with Jimmy?"

"Elena Cole jerked him off in eighth grade," She said. Connie looked at her.

"I thought it seemed like there was something happening there," She nodded. "This makes sense now." Julie breathed out, "What are you so mad about?"

"He never told me that anything happened with her," She sighed.

"It was in eighth grade, it barely counted," Connie laughed.

"You and Guy got together in sixth grade," Julie looked at her.

"Not everyone's like me and Guy," She said, "We're freaks. Most people think like Jimmy. They consider anything pre high school as barely counting."

"Really?" Julie said. Connie nodded, "I just wish he had told me. I mean she was a seventh grader then, you have to admit that that's weird."

"I did it for Guy the first time in seventh grade," Connie shrugged. Julie looked at her. "Yeah, he's hornier than he lets on." She laughed.

* * *

"You look sad," Elena sat down with Jimmy at dinner. He nodded. "Something with Julie?"

"Yeah, and you oddly enough," He said, "What we did, was that a big deal to you?"

"What specifically?" She looked at him, he did the gesture, "That? No, it wasn't even the first time I'd done one."

"Really?" He said. She shrugged.

"It was the second," She said, "The first was Nick Parsons." Jimmy nodded, "You were the first to feel me up though." He laughed. "Why?"

"I mentioned it to Julie and she freaked," He said.

"You told Julie!" Elena said, "Why would you do that? She's going to tell Portman and he's going to think I'm a slut!"

"OK, aside from the fact that Portman does not care if you're a slut, which you're not," Jimmy said, "I mean, he did sleep with Janet Lane last year, this isn't about that. It's about whether or not I'm like my brother."

"Of course you're like Rick," Elena said. "But in all the good ways."

"The good ways," He nodded, "What does that mean?"

"You know," She rolled her eyes, "You're smart and funny, and charming and handsome," She said, "But then you're also like Kelly, you're compassionate and sweet, and you really like to make other people happy." She smiled, "At least, that's why I liked you." She stopped, "Why did you like me?"

"You were pretty," He teased her, she giggled, "No, you challenged me, that's why Portman likes you."

"He has a very strange way of showing it," She said glumly, "He doesn't even talk to me."

"That's because I told him how Biff put Arnie Wilson through a coffee table," Jimmy laughed. Elena glared at him. "If he just wants you for sex I don't want to see that for you. If he actually likes you he'll come around."

"It's not your job to take care of me James!" She snapped. "Besides Biff's not even here."

"True," Jimmy said, "Do you miss him?"

"Do you miss Rick?" She shrugged.

"Every day," He nodded. She smiled.

"Yeah, me too," She sighed. "How come you don't call me Ellie anymore?"

"You asked me not to," He shrugged. She nodded. "Do you want me to start calling you Ellie again?"

"I miss it," She said, "I miss what we were like before we got together."

"We can get back to that if you want," He said softly. "Just be friends again." She nodded. "I miss you too Ellie and it's bound to work eventually." She laughed.

"Make up with Julie," She said standing up, "I mean, she's not good enough for you or anything, but you look happy when you're with her. Like when you're playing." She sighed. "I can talk to her if you want."

"I'll do it," He said, "Thanks though." She shrugged. "I mean it Elle."

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy knocked on Julie and Connie's open door frame a few hours later. Julie looked over from her desk.

"Hey," She said.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She shrugged. "Listen, I'm sorry I never told you about Ellie, I should have, just everything with you, was so different, better different, and I didn't want to think about it."

"I know," She nodded, "I'm sorry I freaked out, its just, I thought we were on an even playing field here, and it turns out that you're like way more experienced than I am."

"Not really," He sat down, "I mean, the furthest from Minnesota I've been is Vegas, and you've been to California a bunch of times, and you spent the summer in Italy, and you have had like actual problems in your life." She nodded.

"So have you," She said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost Jaime or Elyse, and you're so brave and strong when it comes to your Mom." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," He said. "So, is Steve really in love with you?"

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, "He did try to kiss me, and Jaime said he's in love with me, I just wanted to make you mad." He laughed and kissed her.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?" He said, "Just us, the poolhouse, a movie. It's our by week in the playoffs, so, I don't have a game."

"I'd like that," She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled.

* * *

**Reviews Make me smile.**


	12. Striking a Peace

**Author's Note: Another chapter here. It's good. I like it.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Striking a Peace**

"Linda," One of the mothers from the board stopped her as she got her things together after the meeting, "I just wanted to say, that the gala looks wonderful so far, the masquerade theme is brilliant!"

"Thank you," Linda smiled sweetly, "But actually, I can't take credit for that, that was Kelly Riley's idea."

"I was under the impression that Kelly had resigned the committee," She said.

"Oh she did," Linda sighed, "But she's still my roommate so she helps me out when she has time. She's just so great that way."

"That's nice," She said, "Well, keep up the good work, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Linda said. She walked out and Charlie was waiting for her. She kissed him. "Hey."

"Hey," He smiled, "How was the meeting?"

"Good," She said, "I told them that Janet's theme was Kelly's idea."

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Um, so that Kelly gets credit for the theme," Linda said. "And Janet doesn't."

"Yes," He nodded, "That I get, but why?"

"What don't you get?" Linda said.

"This whole thing you're doing," He said, "This whole, let's screw Janet over thing, its not you."

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"I mean, I fell in love with a girl who hated crap like this," Charlie said, "And I understand that Kelly's your best friend, and that Janet is a crazy whore bitch, but this just seems mean."

"Wow," Linda said quietly. "I'm just going back to my room now."

"But we were going to get dinner." He said.

"I don't really feel like it right now," She shook her head, "Maybe you just want to take the girl you fell in love with out tonight."

"Linda, I didn't mean it like that," He said taking her hand. "I just."

"Forget it," She said and kissed him. "I'll see you for breakfast."

"Sure," He mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Kelly said as Linda walked in.

"Hey," Linda sat down, "Do you think I've changed?"

"How so?" Kelly said, "You dress better now."

"I mean, me," She said, "As a person."

"No," Kelly shook her head, "I mean, just yesterday you were complaining about how the cafeteria still uses Styrofoam."

"Styrofoam chokes the earth," Linda said, "Did you know that they're coming up with this car that will use both normal gas and electric power? It could completely revolutionize like everything."

"See," Kelly said, "I didn't care about any of that, but you obviously do." Linda laughed. "What's this about anyway?"

"Charlie," She sighed, "He just said some stuff. It's not important. I told the board that the masquerade theme was your idea."

"Why?" Kelly said disgusted, "I mean, it's a cool theme, but so not me, way too, well, explicit."

"Oh," Linda said, "I don't know why I did it. I didn't want Janet getting the credit."

"Well duh," Kelly rolled her eyes, "But you should have just taken it for yourself. Do you think wearing midnight blue to gala would be too much?"

"I wore black last year," Linda shrugged. Kelly nodded.

"My aunt Jane hates when I wear dark colors," She smiled ruefully. "That's just added bonus." Linda laughed and then smiled. "What?"

"I just thought of the fact that I'm bringing Charlie this year," Linda smiled, "And he'll wear a tux."

"Mm," Kelly smiled, "The first time you see your boyfriend in a tux, it like makes you want to take all your clothes off right there." Linda laughed.

* * *

"Guess what came today?" Cassie asked skipping into Rick's dorm room, he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Gala invites," She singsonged and sat down next to him and handed him one of them.

"Masquerade," He nodded, "That wasn't Kelly, too in you face."

"Mm, no," Cassie shook her head, "She quit."

"What?" He said, "She quit gala?"

"Yeah, Scooter was worried so he called me." Cassie shrugged, Rick nodded and looked down, "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just completely swamped."

"Of course she's swamped!" Rick said, "She's Kelly. She was swamped when she was 4, she loves being swamped, it's how she thrives."

"I'm sure she's OK," Cassie assured him, and kissed him lightly. "I'm gonna go shop. I still need a dress, but I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will," He nodded, "Did you talk to Allie? Is she coming up?"

"She is," Cassie nodded, "the whole gang's going to be back together!"

"It'll be fun," He smiled, "She'll be with Mendoza won't she?"

"Probably," Cassie said quietly. As much as Rick loved her, and she knew he did, he'd never quite gotten over being cheated on. Rick was a proud guy, and that had hurt his pride horribly. She kissed him. "Do you care?"

"Not really," He smiled, "I won in the end didn't I?" He kissed her.

"Yeah you did," She smiled, "Don't forget it."

* * *

Scooter looked at the invitation. A masquerade. Kelly was probably getting ready to shoot herself. She hated themes where you had to adjust your attire. It was easy for him though, black half mask to go with his tux. If he did anything more than that, well, Kelly would kill him. He smiled and picked up the phone. It rang a few times.

"Hey this is Kelly and Linda. We're not here. You know the drill." He smiled.

"Hey babe," He said, "Just got my gala invite. Miss you. Call me when you get in. I love you." He hung up. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her again.

* * *

Julie stood at her locker the next day, switching her books for classes. She looked over and saw Elena walked over to her.

"Hi," Elena said. Julie looked straight forward. "Look, Jimmy said not to talk to you, but you know, he's an idiot, so, I figured,"

"What do you want from me?" Julie turned. "You're perfect Elena. You're beautiful, and smart, and popular and rich, and you had my boyfriend before I did, so I don't see what I could possibly give you."

"I don't want Jimmy back," Elena shook her head, "He's all yours. I've been down that road, it did not work for me."

"Yeah, I know what road you went down with him," Julie scoffed.

"Are you judging me?" Elena said. Julie shrugged. "Look, you don't get it. In our world,"

"Oh, no," Julie shook her head, "Not more of this rich kids, our world bullshit."

"I'm trying to explain to you," Elena said quietly, "We get labeled quickly, OK, early and quickly, and it took until my thirteenth birthday party for me to be one of the bad girls." She sighed, "It wasn't a label I liked, and Jimmy, he was one of the good guys, still is, and I thought dating one of the good guys would lose the bad girl label." Julie looked down. "I mean, I doubt you'd understand, people here love you."

"Elena," Julie sighed, "I'm on a hockey team with eleven guys, none of whom are my boyfriend, I am no stranger to the slut label." She looked down, "I can't go anywhere if Jimmy's not there without people whispering that I'm hooking up with Portman or with Charlie, or with Adam behind his back."

"Right," She smiled. "I wasn't thinking of that."

"I'm sorry," Julie said, "For how I've been acting towards you. I'm not normally like that, and Jimmy said you're going through some stuff, and,"

"He told you?" She said panicked. She did not need Julie Gaffney knowing about her mother the drug addict and her father the sex maniac.

"Nothing specific," Julie said, "Not like that, I mean, you know Jimmy, but just that you were upset."

"Right," Elena said, "Of course, it was nice talking to you."

"You too," Julie said as she walked away. Elena Cole, not necessarily the devil.

"Julie," Goldberg ran over to her. She looked at him. "Ready? We're gonna get the freshmen."

"Right," She smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	13. Making Plans

**Author's Note: So, fun little story, had this and all the chapters for this arc done. My laptop crashed...I almost killed myself. It's still down, but as a stress release I rewrote this chapter the old fashioned way (pen and paper!) and then went to the library and typed it. Also, I burned my bagel at breakfast, where they were out of all the good cereal, and the card swipe, which takes money out of your meal plan account in my laundry room was down so I had to scrounge for quarters so that I can wear my good jeans when I go out tonight. I'm having what you call a bad day. So reviews would be nice. Although, counting my blessings, I had no non backed up school work on that computer, so that's good news.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just to add to my crappyness.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Making Plans**

After a fairly tame prank of leaving eggs in the freshmen's skates, along with notes pinned to their lockers saying that retaliation would end in injury (Especially you Duncan…just kidding!) Julie was perfectly happy to get ready for her in night date with Jimmy that is until…

"He wants to have sex." Tammy said, sitting in Starbucks. Julie looked at her.

"I don't think so," Julie said, "Jimmy and I have talked about that, and I don't want to get pregnant."

"So," Tammy nodded, "Use a condom"

"He probably just wants to make up for the whole Elena Cole thing," Connie said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "By having sex with her." Julie looked at her. "And just so you know 'I don't want to get pregnant' is a totally lame excuse."

"I think it's a good reason," Connie shrugged.

"Thank you," Julie smiled.

"It's not quite as good as 'I want to share that experience of intimacy with my husband.'" Tammy rolled her eyes. Connie stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, I'm just saying, you should be prepared. You need stuff."

"Like condoms?" Julie said.

"No," Tammy said, "Like, underwear."

"I have underwear," Julie said.

"You are so lucky to have me!" Tammy sighed, "You don't have the right kind."

"There's a wrong kind of underwear?" Julie said, thrown off.

"What does your underwear look like?" Tammy asked.

"It's underwear," Julie shrugged, "It's cotton and stretchy, and some of it's kind of stained from like times when my period's come early and stuff."

"Just lost my appetite," Connie threw the scone she was about to take a bite of down.

"That won't work," Tammy said, "You need something sexy, you know, like lace and satin."

"Tammy," Julie sighed, "I don't even wear dressed unless I have to, I'm definitely not a satin panties girl."

"Besides," Connie pointed out, "It's not like you know so much. You and Fulton have never even done it."

"That's going to change this weekend," Tammy smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"You've been saying that all year," Connie yawned.

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants," Tammy said, "What are you and Guy doing this weekend?"

"We're going to see _In and Out," _Connie said with a shrug.

"Connie, that movie looks terrible!" Julie said.

"Sometimes we go to see bad movies on purpose," Connie nodded, "So that we don't miss anything while we're making out."

* * *

"It's been a while," Charlie smiled, Linda giggled as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You were too busy being mad at me," She kissed him gently.

"You were too busy making decision about what forks to use," Charlie teased and they kissed again.

"I like being me again," She smiled, "I mean, social climbing is fun but it's way too time consuming!" She sat up straight, "The whales need me so much more!" He laughed and kissed her.

"Hey guys," Kelly walked in and plopped on her bed.

"Hi Kelly," They sighed.

"Oh my God!" Kelly said, "Linda, did you look at the Ivy app?"

"Yeah," Linda said, "The UC one is much easier, which is why I'm thinking Berkeley over Brown."

"Berkeley?" Charlie looked at her. She nodded. "But that's in California, and Brown's in Rhode Island. Both on the other side of the country."

"We've talked about this," She sighed, "I'm not going to college in the Midwest, it's either coast."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "But what about us?"

"I'm going to um," Kelly stood up, "Call Scooter on the lounge phone." She laughed awkwardly and walked out.

"We should fake fight to get rid of her more often," Charlie smiled and kissed Linda.

"Definitely," She laughed, "Do you want to fake make up?"

"Oh yes please," He nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

"It's not funny," Brad said dropping his egg soaked socks on the floor of his dorm. Elena looked at him and tired to stifle a giggle, "It's not."

"It's a little funny," She laughed, "Eggs in your skates, come on, just a little."

"Just because your boyfriend did it," He mumbled angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped. He laughed at her, "Let's go out this weekend."

"You and me?" He said, trying to keep his excitement down.

"Yeah," She shrugged, "We'll go to the movies, you said you didn't get to see _The Lost World _yet."

"Sounds good," He nodded.

"Great," She smiled and jumped up, "I'll call Tommy."

"Tommy?" He repeated confused.

"Yeah," She laughed, "The three musketeers right?"

"Right," He nodded, "Me, you and Tommy, at the movies, awesome."

"What did you think I was like asking you out?" She laughed, "Come on Brad!"

"No," He scoffed, "No, of course not." She looked at him and realized.

"Oh, well," She laughed awkwardly, "I have practice, sorry about your skates."

"Yeah," He nodded, "See you," She waved and bounced out. "Why would I think you were asking me out? Why would you go out with me?" He mumbled to himself. "I'm just good looking, rich smart, talk to you. I mean, I'm not a pompous, too tall, muscle bound sophomore, whose in love with your ex boyfriend's sister or anything, but I'm not a bad guy,"

"Talking to yourself there Vanderbilt?" Julie was standing in the doorway. He gaped at her. "Just came to apologize about the eggs."

"It's OK," He said, "It was funny, really, sorry about the mumbling."

"Whatever," She shrugged and walked away, she turned back, "Say hi to your brother the next time you talk to him." She walked back out.

* * *

Elena shook her head, still laughing as she walked out to practice. She bumped into Portman.

"Sorry," She mumbled and kept walking.

"Cole," He ran after her. She turned and looked at him. "Where've you been lately?" He had noticed her absence, maybe that was a good sign.

"Um, class, cheerleading practice," She shrugged casually. "Hanging out with Brad."

"Right, Brad," He nodded. "See you later," He walked away.

"Brad?" She mumbled, "What does Brad have to do with anything?"

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm trying to picture you on the lounge phone," Scooter laughed on the other end.

"Well I wasn't going to sit there and listen while Charlie and Linda fought," She shuddered, "And then made up."

"I want to make up," He whispered. She sighed.

"Me too."

"What are you wearing?" He joke whispered. She didn't get the joke.

"I'm not doing this here!" She blushed.

"Kelly," He teased, realizing she hadn't picked up on it yet, "No one's ever in the lounge, it's OK!"

"Scooter," She mumbled, her face now bright red.

"I'm kidding," He laughed, "How red is your face right now?"

"I hate you," She said, "I'm hanging up."

"No!" He laughed, "I'm sorry, don't hang up. I love you."

"I love you too," She sighed. "I miss you. Gala's next week."

"I know," He said, "I can't wait. Say hi to my little brother for me."

"I will," Kelly said.

"Riley, are you done yet?" Janet said walking in.

"Some of us have boyfriends we need to talk to Lane," Kelly hissed.

"Tell him I say hi," Janet said devilishly.

"Janet says hi," Kelly growled into the phone, giving her adversary the finger.

" Classy Kel," Janet smirked slamming the door.

"I'll see you in a week," Scooter said, sighing, not wanting to know what was happening in that room, "I love you."

"I love you too," She sighed, "Bye."

"Bye." He said as they hung up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! So that my next trek down the hill to the library is a happy one!**


	14. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, it ends on a few cliff hangers, which I'm sorry for, and I'll try to update it soon! Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14: Unexpected**

Julie smiled, sitting in the poolhouse with a half eaten pizza on the coffee table. She and Jimmy had just happily sat through a movie. Tammy had been so wrong. This was in no way about sex, they just needed this time together. Jimmy walked back in with two sodas.

"Catch," He said, tossing one to her, she caught it, barely paying attention. "So," He sat down, "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea," She smiled, and sat up on her knees.

"Do you?" He laughed. She nodded and kissed him. "I like that idea."

"Do you?" She laughed.

"Yeah," He said and kissed her again, she laughed as he pressed her down and kissed her softly, "I do." They kissed again. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too," She murmured. Things escalated slowly, and surely about ten minute later his hand had slid up her shirt and he was fiddling with the back of her bra.

"Jimmy," She whimpered, he kissed her neck gently, "Jimmy stop." She said, he did and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to have sex," She said abruptly, "So if that's what this whole date in the poolhouse thing is about, then I think you should know that."

"Oh God!" He said, "Julie, I just figured we should hang out, because things have been weird since the whole you know,"

"Boner thing," She nodded, so did he, "I hate Tammy."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, she convinced me that you were trying to seduce me," She mumbled. Then she looked at him, "Like you could seduce anyone." She touched his face.

"Excuse me?" He said. "I have moves baby." She looked at him. "Fine Rick has moves, Scooter has moves, and they both would be happy to impart their wisdom. They would mock me for the rest of my life, but they would offer advice." She smiled. "I'm not trying to seduce you."

"I know," She groaned, "And I spent eighty dollars on underwear and it's not even comfortable! I've felt like I had a wedgie all night!" He laughed. "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," He stifled, "I'm sorry, but even if tonight was about us having sex, you didn't have to go out and buy special underwear."

"So you don't want to see it?" She pouted, fingering the hem of her tee shirt.

"I didn't say that," He laughed and lifted it over her head. She bit her lower lip as he looked her. The bra was blue satin trimmed with black lace.

"Worth every penny," He nodded, completely transfixed. Was this his shy little tomboy in front of him?

"Really?" She said. He nodded and kissed her, pushing her down underneath him. She squeaked happily.

* * *

Cassie smiled as Rick fell asleep holding her. She often got sick of herself when they lay like this. She couldn't help it, but her she always found herself imagining what her life would be like if they got married. When they got married, they'd talked about it a lot, granted Rick was almost always chemically altered, but it had been discussed. When she was a little girl and as most little girls do, pretended it was her wedding day, she always played that Rick was the groom. She never told him this, because this wasn't the kind of thing you told a guy like Rick who was kind of skittish about commitment except when chemically altered. He grunted and shifted in his sleep, rolling over so that he wasn't holding her anymore. She sighed, this was normal, this happened a lot. She rolled over and kissed his shoulder gently.

"Hey," He rolled over and kissed her, waking up.

"Hey," She smiled.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He groaned. She nodded. "I'm sorry baby, you know I don't mean to."

"I know," She said and nodded, "I know, what do you think it is?" She propped up on her elbow.

"Can't say," He shook his head, "When I'm awake, all I can think about is holding you."

"Maybe I should just stop sleeping here," She said.

"No," He said, "I love sleeping with you, Cassie." He kissed her gently.

"So, sleep with me," She said, "Hold me all night."

"I can't help what happens when I'm asleep." He reminded her.

"I'm being irrational," She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I like when you're irrational," He laughed, "Get too rational and you remind me of my sister and it gets weird."

"What about spooning?" Cassie asked.

"Non sequeters," He nodded, "So fun."

"No," She said, "We don't have to be face to face," She rolled over. "Now, you put your arms around me." He laughed and did. "We're spooning, ta-da!"

"I love you," He whispered.

"Yeah," She yawned, "Go to sleep."

"You're not going to say it back?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "Not to the guy who just threw me out of his arms."

"Good night Cassandra." He laughed.

* * *

"Hi," Tammy said opening the door of her father's house. There was a freshman hockey game, which her father and step mother had gone to. She had passed, because tonight was supposed to be a big night for her a Fulton. Since the whole Ana finding them asleep together thing they had zip privacy at the apartment, and this at least seemed like the perfect solution.

"Hi," He said and kissed her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She smiled, "Come in." She stepped aside and they walked in. He looked around. He hadn't been here yet.

"It's not bad here," He said, she shrugged.

"It's not home either," She whispered.

"Hey," He whispered and pulled her close, "It's good that you did this, it's important. I know it means a lot to your brother." She kissed him.

"Do you want to see my room?" She said softly, using a sort of sexy whisper that was obviously imitated from old movies.

"Do you want me to see your room?" He raised his eyebrows. She kissed him again. "This is happening?"

"This is happening," She said softly, "I'm a little scared."

"Yeah me too," He mumbled, "But," He went into his pocket, "Prepared this time." She kissed him and took his hand, leading him upstairs. She opened the door. Everything was pink a lacey, sparkly or furry, or some combination of all three. "Wow, did Barbie throw up in here?"

"Yeah, new mommy seems to think I'm six," Tammy laughed, "I'm tweaking it, see," She pointed to a picture of the Ducks at age 10. He smiled and kissed her. "This is happening," She repeated and sat down on the bed.

"Only if you're ready for it to happen," He said softly. She looked at him, her eyes really big.

* * *

"This isn't happening," Elena mumbled sitting with the other freshmen cheerleaders at the game, movie night with Brad and Tommy to follow. The Ducks had just walked in a settled in a few rows away. That meant Dean Portman, although Julie and Jimmy were conspicuously absent, which was a nice change.

"Did you speak freshman?" Janet Lane snapped from behind her.

"Go Ducks?" Elena tried.

"Sit up straight, watch the game and don't speak," Janet said, "What's so hard about that?"

"Nothing," Elena sighed with an eye roll.

"Nothing what?" Janet asked.

"Nothing Captain," Elena said with a faked perky smile.

"Good girl," Janet smiled. Portman glanced over and then sat down next to Elena.

"Hey," He said, she smiled and looked down. _This isn't happening _she thought to herself. "Look, I've been a real jerk to you, and I wanted to apologize, you don't deserve that." She swallowed. "OK, so now you talk, I mean, traditionally that's how a conversation goes, you can say, I accept your apology, or tell me to drop dead, I deserve that."

"She can't talk to you Dean," Janet said from behind, he turned around and looked at her. She smirked, "Hazing."

"Hazing," He nodded, "Tell me, Janet, do you get pleasure out of seeing everyone around you miserable?"

"You know exactly what I get pleasure out of Dean," She smiled, "And unless your taste has changed substantially, I doubt little Ellie here can keep you happy." Elena looked away, her face flushing red. Jimmy had told her, but hearing the two of them talk about it was making her stomach churn. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"As usual you have no idea what you're talking about Janet," He shook his head, he turned to Elena and kissed her softly. "I'll talk to you after the game OK?" She nodded, awestruck, even if she could have spoken at that moment, hazing free she wouldn't have been able to find words. "Great." He stood up. "See you later." He turned, "Bye Janet."

"You'll pay Cole," She leaned forward. "I'm not going to do anything, yet, but trust me, with that one, you'll pay." Elena swallowed, she knew she would too.

* * *

Brad Vanderbilt looked up into the stands, she was there, but then again she had to be. He saw it, and he turned around and kept skating. What else was he going to do?

* * *

**Please review it you guys! It would mean sooo much to me!**


	15. Good Ones

**Author's Note: Hooray for getting my computer back! Thanks for reviewing guys it really made me feel good. Hope you like that chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Good Ones**

"Hi," Elena walked over to Dean, fingering the long red and white striped scarf that all of the cheerleaders wore.

"Hi," He smiled.

"So um," She looked up at him, "You kissed me."

"Yeah," He said, "I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"Why?" She said, crossing her arms. "I've wanted you to kiss me since I saw you at Julie's birthday party last year. And then again at my brother's graduation. So why exactly are you sorry?"

"That was you?" He stared at her. She looked down. "The girl in the pink dress, smoking a cigarette," She looked up at him, "I thought it might be."

"You didn't answer my question," She said, her mouth going dry. "Did you kiss me to get back at Janet?"

"No," He shook his head, "I kissed you to shut Janet up," She nodded, "And now, I'm going to kiss you because I've been carrying an image of a blonde in a pink dress around in my head all summer." He kissed her again, this time much more aggressively. "Ellie," He said softly.

"No," She scrunched her face, "Don't call me Ellie."

"Jimmy calls you Ellie," He shrugged. She nodded.

"Jimmy does lots of things I wouldn't want you to do," She said, "Like break up with me after I told him I loved him for the first time, or, you know date Julie Gaffney," He kissed her to cut her off. She'd dated Jimmy, that he hadn't guessed.

"The girl in the pink dress didn't talk so much," He teased her. She laughed. "I want to take you out tonight."

"I'm supposed to go the movies with Tommy and Brad," She looked down.

"Right," He nodded.

"It's just," She tried to find the right way to explain it. "They're my best friends, and I don't want to blow them off." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Tomorrow?" He nodded. She pulled herself close to him and kissed him again. She was giddy with happiness.

"Ahem," Tommy cleared his throat breaking them up. Elena blushed and looked down. "Hey, are we rain checking it or what?"

"No," She shook her head, "We are not. Dinos and awkward hot Jewish actors in leather pants await us." Portman looked at her. "We're going to see _The Lost World." _She explained.

"Got it," He nodded.

"Ready?" Brad walked out?

"Yeah," She said.

"Great," He nodded, "So, let's go." He shrugged.

"I'll catch up," She said through gritted teeth. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He stared at her. "Seriously Bradley!"

"Fine," He nodded, "Meet you at the bus stop."

"Fine," She said, he walked away. "I have to go to the bathroom," she announced and walked off in a huff.

"Do they do that often?" Portman asked Tommy.

"That would be the first time they did that," Tommy nodded, "I don't know, I tend to stay out of their weird rich kid bullshit."

"Great," Portman nodded, "Tell your sister any of this and I'll murder you." He walked away.

"This whole thing just gets better and better for me," Tommy sighed.

* * *

"You're sure you're OK with this?" Tammy asked, as she lay across Fulton on the couch, watching TV. He groaned and through his head back.

"Yes," He said, "I've waited a year, I can keep waiting. If you're not ready, I'm not ready." He kissed her hair. "Besides, you're the mature one, remember?"

"That's right," She smiled. "I am." She rolled over and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said, "Which is why I put up with your crap."

"You're so sexy when you're being insensitive," She kissed him

"You're beautiful when you're insulting me," He laughed. They kissed again.

"Hey," The door opened and the young couple scrambled to their own sides of the couch. "You two missed a hell of a game."

"Hi Daddy," Tammy said, they both stood up, "Pauline." She gritted her teeth.

"I should go," Fulton said, "It's good to see you Mr. Duncan, and um, I'll see you on Monday, Tam."

"Bye," She said as he mildly pecked her. He walked out. "Where's Tommy?"

"He went to the movies with some friends," Pauline said, "That cute little blonde and the boy from Connecticut."

"Brad and Ellie," Tammy said, "They're his best friends, you should know their names." She walked up stairs.

"No screaming," Mr. Duncan nodded, "Conditions are improving."

"Slowly but surely," Pauline nodded.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked, as he and Julie lay with their bodies intertwined in one of those completely wonderful but entirely awkward ways.

"It's going to be weird when I say it out loud," She mumbled. He nodded.

"I'll give you a penny," He said. She giggled.

"I'm thinking about," She said softly, "How many people have lost their virginities right here." He looked at her. "The numbers must be staggering, between your brother and Scooter,"

"Don't forget Cole," He pointed.

"So add one more," She smiled, "Because no girl would ever give it up to Cole." He laughed.

"And why may I ask," Jimmy laughed, "Is my little Cat thinking about this?"

"What if we made it two more?" She whispered and kissed him.

"Tonight?" He asked, she nodded. "What happened to not being ready?"

"The more I think about it, the more I think I am," She said softly.

"I don't think I am," He said, and kissed her. "I want you, so much Julie. Everything you do makes me want you more. The way you twirl your hair when you're concentrating, or the way you pull your sleeves over your hands when you get nervous, but remember around this time last year, when you asked me why I hadn't you yet?"

"You said," She nodded, "That you didn't want to rush things, that you didn't want to be like Rick."

"And I'm holding to that," He whispered, "I'm doing this right, with you, and that means that our first time is not going to be tonight. Because you promised yourself that you'd make it to graduation a virgin." She smiled. "Now, after our grad night, I have every intention of ravishing you, but for now, we can just be here."

"James," She said and kissed him.

"Julia," He nodded.

"As a woman, it's my prerogative to change my mind," She said, "Which means, that while I love the grad night plan, when you do feel like you're ready, I want you to tell me."

"Regular check ups on the sex readiness." He smiled, she nodded, "I like it."

"Good," She kissed him. "I'm brilliant."

"Yet another thing I love about you," He teased her. "You're so humble." They kissed again.

"I got one of the good ones," She whispered as he rubbed her shoulder gently with his thumb.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	16. Connie's Clarity

**Author's Note: Where are my reviews? Seriously! Anyway, I realized how neglectful I've been to Connie and Guy in this story, so here's a chapter pretty much all about them, well, half about them, half about Elena. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I** **own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Connie's Clarity**

Guy and Connie sat in a dark movie theater. She slurped on her soda quietly, he looked at her and smiled. He stretched and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He took this as an invitation and began kissing her neck.

"Guy," She whispered, "I'm trying to watch the movie." He sighed and moved his arm and crossed them in front of him. "Well, if you're going to be a baby about it," She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He smiled. "Can I watch the movie now?"

"Do you think they're going to let the dinosaurs eat Jeff Goldblum?" Guy rolled his eyes. "Come on!"

"You picked the movie, I wanted to go see In and Out," She shrugged. "This I actually wanted to see."

"I brought this on myself," He nodded. She shrugged and smiled. "I'm an idiot."

"Aw, but you're my idiot," She smiled. "Ooh, T-Rex." He laughed.

* * *

Elena squeaked and grabbed Brad's arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"You OK there Lenny?" He whispered. She nodded. "Are you scared of the dinosaurs?"

"Leave her alone," Tommy said from his other side.

"This is by far the lamest Friday night in history," Brad said. "I mean, I like you two and everything, but seriously, we have to be able to do better." Elena squeaked and covered her eyes. "She's actually scared of this stuff."

"When the first one came out Biff used to make dinosaur noises at me while I was trying to sleep," She said. "I had nightmares forever." The two guys started laughing. "It's not funny," She said. "It's not."

"I've got some nightmares coming," Brad mumbled. She looked at him.

"What was that?" She looked at him.

"Just that tonight was a little on the scary side." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you're not actually going to like be with him."

"Can we just watch the movie," She squirmed in her seat. "And for your information, I don't know what's going to happen. I'm going out with him tomorrow."

"Great," Brad nodded sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" She asked. "When you took Terry Pastor to pizza last week I was happy for you."

"Terry didn't spend the whole first quarter ignoring me and then just randomly make out with me during a hockey game," Brad said. "Though I kind of wish she had."

"That's not what happened!" She stared at him.

"That's what it looked like," He said, "And he definitely ignored you for months."

"At least he eventually took action," She looked at him. "He didn't sit around staring for months and then complain about something that he can't even understand." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tommy said.

"Bathroom," She said and stomped up the aisle. She walked into the ladies room, and splashed some water on her face. She stopped when Connie Moreau stepped out of one of the stalls.

"Hi," Connie said, "Elena, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Connie?"

"Mm hm," She looked down, "I'm supposed to hate you I think." Elena laughed.

"Yes, you are," She said, "I'm the evil ex girlfriend." She sighed. "I don't even know how to begin making it up to her."

"Let me tell you something about Julie," Connie smiled, "She's so insecure it's ridiculous, I mean, it comes mostly from this whole her mom left her when she was six thing." Elena looked at Connie. "And the same mom, went off and had this incredible life. She's convinced that every one is looking for something beyond her. To her, you're Jimmy's version of the unbelievable glamorous career." She looked at her, "Of course she didn't see that kiss with Portman at the game tonight." Elena laughed. "See you in school."

"Bye," Elena waved as she walked out. That was different.

"Good bathroom?" Guy asked when Connie got back. She kissed him.

"Let's get out of here," She whispered. He looked at her. "I wanna be alone with you."

"Yes," He nodded, "Sure." They stood up and walked out of the theater. They got out to the parking lot and he pulled her close and kissed her. She whimpered. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too," She said gently. They got into his car and he kissed her again. "Guy," She whimpered as he started to pull at her shirt, and kissed her neck. "Guy, stop." He didn't, he just kept pushing into her until she pushed him away. "Guy!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry," He said unconvincingly. "I thought,"

"What?" She said, "I'm curious, what did you think?"

"You said you wanted to be alone with me," He sighed, "I figured, that you meant, well."

"Just take me home," She crossed her arms.

"If you don't mind me asking," He said, "What exactly did you mean?"

"I meant," She said, "I wanted to go back to my house and just hang out."

"No offense Connie," He said starting the car. "I'm getting a little sick of the hanging out."

"What makes you think that I'm going to just change my beliefs one day?" She asked. "I mean, I thought I'd made everything really clear on that end."

"I don't know," He said, "I really don't know what else to do. Because Connie, I'm committed to you, for the rest of my life, this is it for me."

"Then why can't you wait?" She asked. He sighed and watched the road and they sat in silence. When they reached her house they sat in the driveway. He opened his mouth to say something and then reconsidered. She looked at him. "Say it."

"Say what?" He looked at her.

"Whatever it is that you were about to say," She mumbled.

"I can't wait for all the reasons you already know," He said. "Because I'm in love with you, because I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, because you're smart and sexy, and you do all these little things that drive me crazy." She looked down. "But I will wait, because it's important to you."

"I don't want you to think I don't want you," She said, she kissed him, "Because I do, and I really love you for going along with this whole abstinence thing, because I know it's not something you believe in and," He kissed her.

"I'm just asking you to be patient with me," He said, she nodded, "And when I get snappy, feel free to snap back."

"OK," She smiled. "I should get inside. Mama Moreau and all that."

"Right," He nodded, "Good night Connie."

"Good night," She smiled and stepped out.

* * *


	17. Portmans Pair Off

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys...kind of a long one here, I was going to make it two chapters, but I couldn't decide where to split it. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Portmans Pair Off**

"Why do you look so good tonight?" Jimmy said, looking at Portman.

"I have a date," Portman shrugged.

"Please tell me you're not back with Janet?" Jimmy groaned.

"No," He said pointing, "Actually I needed to talk to you about it. Elena,"

"Ah," Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, of course, I'm assuming that you now know, about two years ago."

"Yeah," Portman said, "And as much as I like her, I like to sort of consider us friends, so if you're in someway not cool with me being with her."

"No," Jimmy laughed, "There is no issue. My relationship with Ellie is beyond platonic at this point. Also maybe this will soothe some of my current girlfriend's paranoia."

"Yes, the Cat is particularly edgy about the whole Elena business," Portman laughed.

"Just be careful. She's special, and could get you into trouble." Jimmy shrugged. He laughed.

"That little girl?" Portman said. Jimmy nodded.

"That little girl is a hell queen," Jimmy smiled, "Don't let her convince you otherwise, or else you'll be in big trouble."

"Will keep that in mind," He nodded, "See you later."

"Good luck," Jimmy laughed as he walked out, Julie followed in. "Hey Cat."

"Hey," She smiled, "You look clean."

"Thanks," He nodded, "I think. See you." She walked in.

"What's that?" She sat down with Jimmy.

"He has a date," He kissed her.

"Oh," She nodded, "Good for him."

"With Ellie," He said. She looked at him. "What can I say? Apparently she goes for bad boys."

"But she went out with you?" She smiled.

"Oh," He nodded and tickled her side. "So you're saying I'm not bad?"

"You James Richard Riley are many things," She smiled, "But you are not bad."

"Thank you Julia Marie Gaffney," He kissed her.

* * *

Lisa Portman walked into the house and leaned against the doorway. She watched Kevin play with David on the floor of the family room. He'd volunteered to babysit while she worked. She remembered herself a year ago, the blimpy wreck of a girl, heartbroken and relying on her little brother for support. She walked out and leaned down.

"Hey," She smiled as David crawled over to her, "Hey baby. What are you two up to?"

"Just guy stuff," Kevin shrugged, "You know, chugging beer, talking about chicks we've scored with." She laughed. "How was work?"

"Long," She sighed, "And I didn't make nearly enough money." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" He smiled.

"Babysitting," She laughed. "Not bolting." She looked away.

"Lisa," He laughed, "Look at me," He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I'm here."

"I know," She sighed, as David climbed on her, "I know, it's just, I mean, the only constant men in my life were required to be. And even one of them left."

"Dean went to school Lee," He said as she stood up. "He's coming back and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know all this," She said, "I do, it's just this stupid hang up I have." The doorbell rang. "Can you take him?"

"Sure," Kevin nodded, taking David out of her arms. She walked out to the front. She opened the door.

"Hey Lee," Patrick Mitchell was standing casually, his ruffled blond hair and shiny brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She said blankly. She was stunned.

"Just visiting my mom," He said, "And I thought that, after the way things happened last time I was here,"

"Lisa is everything OK?" Kevin walked over. "Patrick."

"Kevin?" Patrick said, "What are you doing here? Holding my son."

"Your son who you've never met," Lisa said.

"Lee," Kevin said, "Maybe I should go, and you two can, whatever it is you two need to do."

"Kev," She sighed.

"It's OK," He smiled. "I'm good. Good to see you again Pat." He kissed her gently passing David off. She walked inside.

"You're with Kevin now?" He said.

"Yes," She said, "I am with Kevin now. Kevin, who is in school, who is doing something with his life, who spends time with our kid, something you've never done,"

"I'm here now," He shrugged. "Lisa, come on."

"How's Utah?" She asked casually. "Do you want something to drink? I just got off work, so I was going to make coffee, do you want coffee?"

"I'm not in Utah anymore," He sighed, "I'm in Colorado and coffee would be great thanks."

* * *

"So, Dean Portman," Elena said as they walked together, "Who are you?"

"Wow," He laughed, "Big question for a first date."

"I don't really know anything about you," She said, "And I want to." He smiled and pulled her close and kissed her. "Well I know you can do that!" She whispered.

"You know I've been warned against you," He said, touching her face.

"Jimmy?" She smiled. He nodded. "Yeah, I used get him into trouble." They kissed again. "But I'm thinking you're going to get me into trouble."

"Maybe we'll keep each other out of it," He laughed. "What do you want to know Lena?"

"Where are you from?" She asked and they walked.

"Chicago," He said. "That was an easy one."

"Family?" She tried.

"Parents, and big sister," He smiled, "Little baby nephew."

"How old's your sister?" She asked.

"She's um," He looked down, "She's the same age as your brother."

"Oh," Elena said quietly. "I didn't realize…"

"It's OK," He shrugged, "I mean, Lisa's amazing and Dave, that's the kid, he's like unreal. I love the little booger." She smiled

"Is she with his father?" She asked.

"No," He said, "She has a boyfriend, Kevin, but Patrick, Dave's dad, he just bailed. What about you?"

"My family?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, you know Biff," He laughed.

"Yeah," He smiled, "I know Biff."

"And other than that," She shrugged, "It's a choice between my dad and his revolving door of too young for him wives, and my mom drugging herself to forget about it." He looked at her. "So pretty much just Biff." She kicked the ground. "I miss him. He's not fond of you."

"I knew that," He nodded. "Does that make you have second thoughts about this?"

"He doesn't like a lot of things I do," She whispered and kissed him. "He doesn't know about a lot of things I do." He held her close. He couldn't believe that he'd told her about Lisa, but it had just come out. He trusted her, he just had a gut feeling that he should.

* * *

"So it's serious?" Patrick said, looking at Lisa. She nodded. "With Kevin? Come on, Lee, he's not the guy for you!"

"Really?" She looked at him. "Hm, well then, if you say so,"

"I'm sorry," He said, and put his arms around her. "For leaving you, for everything." He kissed her gently. "David needs a father, and I'm back now." She looked at him and swallowed. "We could get married, just like we originally planned, you could come out west with me, we could be a family Lisa!"

"Leave Chicago?" She said. "I can't do that Pat!" He looked at her.

"Why not?" He said.

"My job," She said, "My family, Kevin, I might want to go back to school, did you think of that?"

"You can be a waitress anywhere," He said, "And your family will still be your family. And, well, Kevin, OK, that's a no brainer, and why would you need to go back to school?"

"To get an education," She said, "To maybe someday be more than a waitress, and in case you don't remember, you're not exactly the most reliable guy, I've built a life here Patrick, and I'm not leaving. If you want to be a part of your son's life, you're welcome to it, but I am not running away."

"Lee, it's not running away," He said softly, "It's starting over. I'm not the same guy I was a year ago. I'm ready to live up to my responsibilities."

"You are," She said, he nodded, "You feel responsible?" He nodded again, "Do you love me Pat?"

"Lisa," He said softly.

"Because I need to know that," She whispered, "I'd be happy to start over, but I need to know that you love me, because loving me and feeling responsible for me and David are two different things."

"I do love you," He nodded, "I've always loved you."

"No you didn't," She said seriously, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have left."

"I panicked!" He said, "Jesus Lee, we were seventeen! A baby, and marriage before we even graduated high school. I was freaked out."

"And do you think I wasn't?" She said, "I was pregnant, and when I told my boyfriend about it he said 'But I thought we were just fooling around!'"

"Lisa," He sighed, "I do love you, and I've grown up, and I'm sorry about how I acted, and, last year, when I came back."

"No," She said, "You need to go," She stood up and walked over to the door. "If you want to spend time with David, call me and we'll work something out." She opened it. "OK?"

"Fine," He said and walked away, "Can I at least kiss you good bye?" She closed her eyes and exhaled, before she could say no he had kissed her. "Come with me Lee, it'll be amazing," He whispered, moving one of her dark curls behind her ear.

"I can't." She shook her head. "You should go." He nodded and walked out. This time when he left she didn't shed a tear. She just walked back and picked David up out of his play pen and hugged him tightly to her. His hair had started to grow in, blond, like his father.

* * *

"So no one's home?" Dean asked as he and Ellie walked into her house.

"No one's ever home," She shook her head. She kissed him and then led him upstairs. When they got into her room they kissed each other lying down. She moaned gently pulling him close as he kissed her neck.

"Elena," He said and pulled back, stopping.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I know, you know that I've done this," He said, "And I'm thinking you haven't."

"That's OK," She kissed him, "There's a first time for everything."

"I don't want you to do anything you regret," He said softly. She smiled and kissed him.

"I won't regret it," She shook her head.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," She whispered as they kissed each other hungrily.

* * *

"Hey," Kevin said walking in and waking Lisa up where she'd fallen asleep.

"Hey," She smiled and he kissed her. She cooed happily.

"So," He said sitting down as she stretched up to make room for him, "What did Patrick want?"

"What does Patrick ever want?" She sighed. "He wanted me to move to Colorado with him, or something." She shook her head. "I didn't even want to think about going. I need to be with you, here."

"He's David's father," He said softly.

"I know," She nodded, "And if he wants to be in my life in that capacity he's welcome to it. But he doesn't know what he wants." He kissed her gently. "Kevin, I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "I've wanted to ask you something, but I wasn't sure."

"You can ask me anything," She said softly. "You know that."

"I wanted to ask you to marry me," He whispered holding her close. She pulled away. "Lisa, I love you, and I want to be with you."

"You know there's more to it than that," She said, "I'm a package deal Kev."

"I want to take care of you," He nodded, "And David." She kissed him. "You don't have to answer me right away. Just think about it alright?"

"OK," She nodded. "Do you want to stay?"

"No," He said, "You've had a tough day." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"OK," She said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "Kiss Davey for me."

"I will," She said.

"Night." He said.

"Night," She whispered.

* * *

Dean smiled as Elena snuggled close to him falling asleep. He'd never felt this way. Sure it wasn't the first time for him, but with Janet it had always been off, and the few girls he'd been with that summer but this was different. Holding her felt right.

"Dean," She whispered.

"Yeah babe?" He said softly.

"This was amazing," She said, "It was sort of exactly how I wanted my first time to be, and, well," She kissed him gently. "I just, I'm glad it was with you."

"I'm glad it was with me too," He smiled. "You're really beautiful right now," He kissed her.

"Just now?" She giggled.

"No," He shook his head, "Always, but you just you really look like an angel right now." She blushed. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He confessed gently.

"I think I already fell," She said. He kissed her, drawing breath from her.

* * *

**Reviews Make me smile!**


	18. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Author's Note: Two updates in one day! I know, it's crazy, but I really like this chapter. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Boys Are Back in Town**

"Scooter!" Julie shouted and ran out onto the lawn. He smiled and enveloped the tall blonde in a hug as she charged toward him.

"Hey kid," He smiled as she pulled out, "How's it going?"

"Things are good," She smiled, "It's so good to see you! How's Yale?"

"It's pretty amazing," He smirked at her. "Good to be back East and all." She nodded. "You've grown up so much Gaffney! What the hell is this?" She blushed and looked down.

"Trying to take my girl Vanderbilt?" Jimmy came behind her and hugged her. "Finish with my sister move on to my girlfriend, classy." Scooter laughed.

"Hey Jimbo," He hugged him, "Good to see you man. Speaking of your sister, where is she? Or my brother for that matter."

"Scottie?" Brad walked over confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Scottie?" Julie asked, and then looked at Scooter, "You Scottie?" He nodded, "As in beam me up?"

"Yeah, because no one's ever made that joke before," Scooter rolled his eyes, "Hey Brad." They shook hands, "I'm here for alumni gala."

"Logan's not here is he?" Brad looked around paranoid. Scooter laughed.

"No, just me little brother," Scooter said, "Calm down."

"Aren't they going to hug or something?" Julie whispered to Jimmy.

"Not the Vanderbilt brothers," Jimmy shook his head, "No way."

"Scooter!" Kelly squealed and ran over, she kissed him deeply.

"We should probably go," Julie said. The two younger boys nodded and they walked away.

Scooter smiled and inhaled once Kelly wasn't kissing him anymore he held her close and their faces were almost touching.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," She giggled. "God I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"I look terrible," She scrunched her nose, "I was hoping I'd have time to change so you wouldn't be subjected to the uniform." He laughed and kissed her again.

"I like the uniform," He said, "It's cute." She laughed and he kissed her again. "I missed you so much Kel." He whispered.

"I missed you too," She said softly.

"You two coming?" Rick and Cassie walked over.

"Ricky!" Kelly squealed and hugged him. He laughed. "Hey Cass." She said and hugged her too.

"Hi Kelly," Cassie said. "We really do have to get moving. That is if we plan on getting something to eat."

"No," Scooter said putting his arms around Kelly. "I'm good. You Kel?"

"Not hungry," She giggled, and looked up at him, "You two go ahead."

"Ew," Rick said, shaking his head. "Come on Cass before they start doing it right here." She laughed and they started walking.

"Cassie?" They heard an excited squeal from behind her.

"Allie!" Cassie shrieked and ran over and hugged her friend. "Oh I missed you Slut!"

"I missed you too Junky!" Allie said, they were squeezing each other so tight they felt like they were going to pop. "Hi Rick." Allie shouted over Cassie's shoulder.

"Sanders," He nodded at her.

"Oh my God!" Cassie said, "You look amazing, you're so tan!"

"I go to the beach every weekend," Allie rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm tan. You look great too."

"You have to come to dinner with us," Cassie said, "I mean, we have to catch up."

"Hey babe," Luis walked over, "Sorry to keep you wait," He stopped, "Riley."

"Mendoza," Rick nodded.

"I'll pass on dinner," Allie said awkwardly, "But call me when you're done OK? So good to see you!"

"You too," Cassie said, "Hey Luis."

"Hey," Luis nodded. Cassie and Rick walked away. "That was awkward."

"I know I'm sorry," Allie said and kissed him, "Hi."

"Hi," He laughed. "How are you?"

"I am most excellent thank you," She said, "I miss you though."

"I miss you too," He said quietly. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" She shook her head. "You're not hungry." She kissed him.

"I'm starving," She whispered.

"I like the sound of that," He smirked.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said putting his arms around Elena from behind and kissing her neck. She smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"So listen tonight, I was thinking," He said, "We actually go out for once." She laughed. "I'm starting to think you're ashamed to be with me."

"What was your first clue?" She laughed. He smiled. "I can't tonight, I have gala."

"Right," He nodded. "Gala."

"Mm hm," She said.

"So tomorrow," He asked.

"Maybe not this weekend," She mumbled, and pulled away.

"OK," He sighed, "You're being weird. What's up?"

"It's just," She shrugged, "My brother's here."

"Right," He sighed, "Your brother." She kissed him.

"I'm going to tell him about you," She smiled, "About us."

"Not everything I hope?" He looked at her, "Because I kind of like my face, and I thought you liked it too,"

"No," She laughed, "Believe it or not I don't discuss my sex life with my big brother, but I'm going to tell him that you're my boyfriend, and that I am falling deeper and deeper in love with you every second."

"Mm," He nodded and kissed her, "So just mild bruising?"

"Maybe a black eye," She smiled as they walked outside. They surveyed the lawn where people were reuniting all over. He couldn't help but smile, this was when he'd come to Eden Hall a year ago, so much had changed. "Biff!" Ellie squealed and ran off and found herself swept off her feet by her big brother.

"Hey Ellie," He smiled putting her down. "Let me look at you," She puffed herself up for inspection. She still always felt like a little girl with him, and she loved it. "Perfect as always."

"Thank you," She smiled and hugged him again, "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too," He said. "Why were you talking to Dean Portman?"

"Actually I needed to talk to you about that," She sighed, he looked at her. "He's sort of," She looked down, "My boyfriend."

"What?" He shouted.

"He's really great," She insisted.

"Ellie, you have to know that last year," He started.

"I know," She nodded, "He was really upfront about it."

"I'm not sure that's better," He squinted. She rolled her eyes at him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I won't get hurt," She said quietly, "I promise."

* * *

"He's got good taste," He shrugged. She smiled.

"He wants to marry you?" Dean said on the phone with Lisa.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "I don't know what to do Dean. I mean, two weeks ago, I'd have been running down the aisle, but then,"

"Hurricane Patrick," He said.

"Exactly," She said, "I mean, there's this huge part of me that wants me to do it. I mean, Kevin's fantastic, and I love him, and he's so good to me and so good with Dave." She sighed. "I don't know."

"I can't tell you what to do," He said, "I do know that you need to not make Patrick the a-hole out of it."

"I know," She said, crying came through the phone, "His highness is awake."

"Alright," Dean laughed.

"Go make out with your girlfriend or something," Lisa said.

"I can't," He shrugged. "She went to a gala with her older brother."

"Gag," Lisa laughed, "How do you put up with these rich girls?"

"No, Lena's not like the others," He shook his head, "She's kind of amazing."

"You're in love!" Lisa smiled, "And not like that sweet little crush you had on that Kelly girl, you're like actually ass crazy in love with this girl."

"I think I might be," He smiled, "Is that lame."

"A little," Lisa laughed, "But it's good. Use protection. We have enough teen pregnancy in this family."

"Alright," He laughed, "I love you, kiss the baby for me."

"I will," She smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**Review it PLEASE!!**


	19. Don't Stop Now

**Author's Note: I really am glad that people are reading this...I appreciate it. More reviews would be nice though. Really nice. Thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Don't Stop Now**

"I love you in the tux," Julie laughed, laying on his bed while Jimmy got dressed. "It makes me think of Valentine's day."

"I hate the tux," He mumbled.

"Why?" She said. He looked at her and kissed her.

"My mom used to say I was too young for one," He said, "And that she couldn't wait to see me in one. She never got the chance, so I hate the tux."

"Baby," She kissed him. "She sees you, and she thinks you look as amazing as I do." He kissed her and it escalated faster than either of them could control. Before they knew it he had pulled her up and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. She whimpered gently running her hands through his hair.

"I love you so much," He said, as they toppled back onto the bed. It was the most intensely passionate thing either of them had ever felt, and it had come out of nowhere.

"Jimmy," She said softly. He nodded. "You have to go." He sighed.

"I don't want to," He sighed, and walked over to his desk and pulled the black half mask he was wearing on. "Do I look like an asshole?" He sighed.

"You look incredibly sexy," She smiled, "I'd kiss you, but I don't want to jump you again."

"You should jump me more often," He laughed, "I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"Have a good night Jimmy," She rolled her eyes and walked out. "And just don't get thrown off by any,"

"Pretty exes?" He smiled. She nodded. "Julie, we will be hanging out, but only because you're not there, and Portman's not there." He kissed her. "I'm going to wish that she's you all night."

"Don't wish too hard," She whispered and kissed him. "Come get me for the party?"

"Absolutely," He smiled. They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said and started to leave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close again

"I'm not going," He said. She sighed.

"You have to go," She looked at him. "If you don't go how will you defend me to your brother and father?"

"Good point," He nodded. "See you later."

"Bye," She smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Scooter," Kelly whispered as he kissed her trying to begin yet a third go round in the bedroom, "I really have to get dressed."

"Let's just skip the whole gala thing," He said and kissed her.

"No!" She said, "I love you, but I love my dress more!" She stood up and stretched. He laughed and pulled her down. She squeaked as he kissed her. "Mm, that is nice."

"I love you," He said, "You know what I was thinking about?"

"What?" She said.

"It's been a year since that oh so fateful night," He put his arms around her, "That everything came out in the open."

"It is isn't it?" She giggled. "You were such an ass hole."

"God I wanted you," He said, "You were wearing that blue dress," He smiled, "You looked so sexy."

"Maybe we can rewrite the ending of that night tonight," She whispered. "I still have the blue dress."

"I'd like that," He smiled. "Fine," He sighed, "I will go to the poolhouse and get dressed."

"Do I get a present this year?" She sat up smiling.

"Hell no," He shook his head, "That was when I was trying to score with you." He kissed her. "See you in a little while."

* * *

"I think I missed this the most," Allie said, as she and Luis lay in the hotel bed.

"The sex?" He smiled. She laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "Just being with you. I saw your mom last week."

"I know," He smiled, "She told me. Maria misses you, you should really stop by the house."

"Oh, I miss Maria," She smiled. He laughed. His family has taken in Allie when she moved down, although at first she'd been gaped at. Six year old Maria had been fascinated by her, asking Luis if he was in love with her Barbie Doll. "She was with her though. She's so beautiful Luis, she's getting big."

"I'm sure she is," He laughed. "I'll come home soon."

"Yes," She nodded, "Do that." She laughed. "Mm, I hate this. I hate that I never see you."

"I hate it too," He smiled. "Do we have to go to this thing tonight?" He groaned.

"I promised Cass," She said. He nodded. "And I don't know, I mean, as much as last year was kind of awful, I do miss them."

"I know you do," He said gently. "We'll go, I'll make nice with Rick."

"Thank you," She smiled. "I can't believe it's been a year."

"It's crazy," Luis laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Rick went into the poolhouse, "Now that you're done violating my sister," Scooter rolled his eyes, "Wasn't good seeing Allie today."

"Dude," Scooter looked at him, "It's been a year. And Cassie really loves you, do not screw that up."

"No, it's not that," He shook his head, "I mean, it's like, OK, when you see Janet tonight, what are you going to do?"

"Run the other way," Scooter said, "Because Janet is crazy. Allie's just a whore, she's not certifiable. Does this have a point?"

"I don't think so," Rick shook his head, "Cass says I need to talk about my feelings more."

"She means to her," Scooter said, "Because I don't really care. Will Kelly like this?" He held up a necklace.

"I guess," Rick shrugged.

"Emily picked it out," He sighed. "I'm afraid it's a little too funky."

"Whatever," Rick said, "If you give it to her she'll love it."

"Hi," Cassie walked in.

"Hey," Rick kissed her, "I was about to go pull the car around. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She smiled. He kissed her again and walked out. "That for Kelly?" Scooter nodded. "She'll like it. She probably doesn't have anything like it."

"Why'd you tell him to talk about his feelings?" Scooter looked at her. She laughed. "Because you can't tell him things like that, then he starts dumping all his crap on me, and I start to feel supremely gay."

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "I'm trying to get him to talk to me, the way he does to Kelly and Jimmy."

"He's trying Cass," Scooter kissed her on the cheek.

"I know," She nodded. "I'm hanging in."

"Ready?" Kelly walked in. Scooter took in the sight of her. Her dark hair was pinned up in a french twist and she was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue gown. "What?"

"God you're beautiful," He whispered and kissed her.

"Mm, Scooter," She blushed, "Makeup."

"Sorry," He laughed.

* * *

"I got you this," Jimmy tossed Elena a corsage.

"Is this like a date?" She said.

"Um no," He said. "This is more like, a my girlfriend would kill me just hearing you say that situation, actually so would your boyfriend." She laughed.

"Nah, he likes you," She shrugged. He smiled.

"Pink?" He asked.

"Dean likes it when I wear pink," She blushed. Jimmy laughed. "What?"

"I liked it when you wore blue," He smiled, "So you always wore red."

"I was a very contrary thirteen year old," She smiled. "You wanna head down?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I do."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	20. Gala

**Author's Note: So, after this chapter, I'm going to do the summer flash back arc, which is why I set up some stuff for that here. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Gala**

"So wait," Tammy said to Julie as they sat on the couch in the apartment, "He went with Elena?"

"Not with her," Julie said, "Like not together, I mean they went together, but not like together."

"So your boyfriend is at a big fancy dance with his ex girlfriend?" Tammy said.

"Yeah, but Ellie's going out with Portman now," Julie shrugged.

"I know," Tammy rolled her eyes. "We have to hang out with them." Julie smiled. "I can be really nasty to her if you want me to, I mean, you're my best friend, and,"

"No," Julie shook her head, "No, I mean, she's never really done anything to me."

"Except," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "Nothing, forget it."

"No," Julie said, "Not forget it. What?"

"Look, I'm not even supposed to know," Tammy sat up on her knees. "Tommy just told me because he didn't know what to think."

"Tammy," Julie whispered, "You're scaring me a little."

"This summer, and then at that party Jimmy had, while you were home," Tammy said, "She tried to get him back, and well, I know they kissed." Julie looked down. "I mean, I figured Jimmy would have told you but I can tell by the look on your face that he obviously didn't."

"No," Julie said quietly, "He didn't. But I sort of knew." Tammy hugged her. "God, he's at that dance with her!" She groaned. "I should have picked Steve."

* * *

"You know what this makes me think of," Jimmy laughed, Elena looked at him. "OK," He sighed, "Remember Kelly's deb?" She laughed.

"I was so mad at you," She looked down.

"You had every right to be," He sighed, "Ellie,"

"James," She looked at him, "It was two years ago, and God knows, I've had my revenge."

"So," He said, "How'd Biff react to Portman?"

"Better than I thought he would," She smiled. "I didn't tell him everything."

"Ugh," Jimmy shook his head. "I don't want to know that that's for real Elle." She giggled. "As far as I'm concerned, you two hold hands and kiss occasionally."

"Fine," She said. "I don't even like to think that you and Julie do that so, I can only imagine."

"We haven't," He whispered. She looked at him. "She's, we're not ready."

"You said she," She said softly.

"I meant we," He looked at her, "She actually wanted to," He sighed, "I'm really not comfortable talking about this with you."

"Yeah," She laughed, "Do you want to dance?"

* * *

"What's with Cole?" Allie asked Cass. "He seems more idiotic than usually."

"Ellie's going out with Dean Portman," Cassie sighed, "I think he's shell shocked."

"Ellie and Dean Portman?" Allie raised her eyebrows. Cassie nodded. "Hm, that's different."

"Well, you know," Cassie shrugged, "Some girls like to go slumming."

"Like you until a year ago?" Allie laughed. Cassie blushed. "You seem happy Cass."

"I am," She nodded, "I mean, mostly. He's still Rick so, you know." Allie nodded. She knew all too well.

* * *

"Hi there," Scooter turned and saw Janet, he sighed. He looked around, Kelly was nowhere to be found. Shit.

"Go away," He hissed.

"I'm just saying hello," She rolled her eyes. "I can't even do that."

"Not if Kelly sees you," He said and started to walk away. She grabbed his sleeve, "Janet, don't."

"So when you called me last week," She whispered. "What was I supposed to take from that?"

"I was drunk," He said, "I didn't know what I was saying,"

"Bullshit," She looked at him, "You said you wanted me." He looked at her.

"I love my girlfriend Janet," He looked at her.

"Who said anything about Kelly?" She whispered. "She'd never know, Scooter, it would just be between us."

"Did I miss something?" Kelly walked over. "Hi Janet, nice theme."

"Hi Kelly," Janet smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you later." She walked away.

"What did she want?" Kelly asked.

"Same as always," Scooter rolled his eyes. Kelly nodded, he pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," He laughed awkwardly. She pulled back. "Kelly!"

"Fine," She said, "I'm going to get something to eat."

"You want company?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't." She walked away. He sighed.

* * *

"So," Rick said looking at Luis, "You and Allie are good?"

"Yeah," Luis nodded awkwardly. "Look, I don't like you."

"Yeah, I don't really like you either," Rick said. "But Cass and Allie are best friends. I love Cass, I want to marry Cass, and so we're going to be around each other."

"Hm," Luis said, "Look I promise not to hit you."

"Same here," Rick nodded. "Good talking to you." He walked away.

* * *

"Why aren't you at the gala thingy?" Tommy asked as he and Brad sat in the house playing video games.

"My parents didn't go to Eden Hall," He shrugged, "Just my brothers, so as I'm not technically the child of alumni, I am not invited."

"Hm," Tommy nodded.

"Portman's a good guy right?" Brad said. Tommy looked at him.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "He is. I mean, little that I know him. Fulton's a great guy, and they're best friends so, why do you ask?" Although he knew.

"Just worried about Lenny," He shrugged.

"I don't think she likes when you call her that," Tommy said.

"Whatever," Brad said quietly. "I just don't get it. I mean, it was obvious that I like her." Tommy groaned and leaned back onto the couch.

"You should have said something to her," Tommy looked at him, "Which is sort of what she said to you."

"I know," Brad said.

* * *

"Is it good?" Linda said excitedly, Charlie looked at her and smiled, "Don't just smile, give me something!" He kissed her.

"It's beautiful," He said, "You're beautiful." She giggled. Kelly walked over. "Hi Kelly."

"OK," Kelly said, "Scooter's being totally weird, or he was fine, and then he talked to Janet and he got all weird."

"I can tell you what happened then," Linda sighed. Kelly nodded. "Don't worry about it, just enjoy the rest of the night." Kelly sighed and walked away. What exactly was it that was between them, besides the obvious thousand miles?

"Scooter?" She said approaching him.

"Oh you're talking to me now?" He looked at her. "Kelly, you can't do this every time I see her."

"I know," She sighed, "I can't help it though."

"I don't love her," He smiled, "I love you." He kissed her gently.

"I love you too," She whispered, "I just wish I could be with you."

"It's just a few more months," He said, "And then we've got four years right?"

"Right," She smiled. Everything was OK, she had to believe that.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!**


	21. Summer Skin Part I: Venice

**Author's Note: So, in her review, ratti pillo asked me if I had specific actors in mind for my OCs...the thing is, I totally do, so I sent her a reply, but I figured, I'd put them in here too...hope it helps.**

**Kelly: Anne Hathaway**

**Elena: Britnney Snow**

**Jimmy: Jimmy I see as this sort of weird mix between Jake Epstein from Degrassi and Michael Cera...I know, it's weird.**

**Janet: Kaley Cuoco**

**Brad: Drake Bell**

**Steve: Ben McKenzie**

**Lisa: Mila Kunis**

**Hope that helps! Please enjoy the summer arc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Summer Skin Part I: Venice**

Julie Gaffney smiled and walked out onto the terrace of the house that she'd been sharing with her mother in Venice. She sipped her coffee gently. Italy had proved to be everything she'd hoped it would be. She smiled looking out watching the sun rise over the canals, something that she'd done at least once every week since the first time she'd done it by accident.

"Up early again?" Jaime sighed and walked out. Julie laughed.

"You're up too," Julie pointed out.

"5 o'clock in Italy is 10 o'clock in Hong Kong," Jaime sighed. Julie nodded. "When is your friend going to be in Capri?"

"Next week," Julie said with a nod, "And she's not really my friend, Cassie is,"

"Jimmy's brother's girlfriend," Jaime nodded, "I know, but you seem lonely."

"Just home sick," Julie sighed, "I promise, I love being here with you."

"I thought we could take the train to Rome tomorrow," Jaime said, "You could get Tammy that present that I know you've been holding back on."

"I want to get her something from one of the designers!" Julie smiled, "She'll be so happy."

"I think it's a great idea," Jaime laughed, "What do you want for breakfast? I'll call for it."

"Uova, pane tostato e un espresso," Julie said slowly.

"Bella Julia!" Jaime laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Your Italian's gotten so good. It's only been a few weeks. I knew you were brilliant, but it's really incredible."

"I'm not that brilliant," Julie mumbled. Jaime kissed her forehead.

"I'll get us breakfast," Jaime said, "And you are that brilliant. Why don't you call Jimmy?"

"What time is it in Minneapolis?" Julie asked, one of the many things she'd learned on this trip was that Jaime was excellent at time zones.

"Around 8 o'clock at night," Jaime smiled, "He'll be out of practice honey."

"OK," Julie skipped into the house and then into her bedroom and picked up the phone. She dialed all of the international extensions necessary and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello," She heard a pick up.

"Hi, it's Julie is Jimmy home?" She sighed.

"Hey Gaffney!" She smiled, realizing it was Scooter.

"Scooter, hi," She said, "You pick up the phone there now?"

"It's weird I know," He laughed, "Hold on, I'll get the kid for you, he's outside." She sat waiting.

"Julie!" Jimmy shouted, taking the phone, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "Sweetie the line's clear, don't shout."

"Sorry," He laughed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," She said softly. She could picture him, sitting on the couch in his living room, his dark hair probably grown into his eyes, his skin tan the way it always was when he'd been playing a lot of soccer. It just made her want to hold on to him, picturing him like that.

"So Portman's coming up next week," He smiled. She giggled. He wondered what she looked like right now. It was about 5 in the morning her time, which meant that she was drinking coffee, for sure, her hair was probably up, and she was surely lying down.

"Staying with you?" Julie said confused.

"Yup," He laughed, "We figured space wise."

"Right," She said, "How's Scooter feel about that?"

"We've neglected to tell Scooter at this point." Jimmy smirked. She could hear it in his voice. She wanted him so badly at that moment. "It'll be fun."

"Julie," She heard Jaime calling her, "The food's here."

"I have to go," She groaned. "I love you."

"I love you too," He sighed, "Call me tomorrow."

"OK," She sighed, "Bye."

"Bye," She clicked the phone and walked downstairs.

"How's Jimmy?" Jaime asked.

"Perfect," Julie groaned and sat down, "I miss him."

"I can see that," Jaime nodded. "What did you want to do today?"

"I was just going to grab my book and head to the piazza," Julie shrugged, "Read, people watch, that kind of thing."

"OK," Jaime nodded, "Lunch at noon."

"So" Julie smiled, and went up to her room to get dressed. She pulled a light blue spaghetti strap tank top on, and then a white linen skirt. At home she didn't wear skirts, but in Italy, well, no one was wearing jeans. She slid her feet into a pair of brown leather flip flops and then tied a scarf around her head. She sat down and finished off her eggs.

"I talked to your Dad last night," Jaime said. Julie looked at her. "He says hello."

"I should call him," Julie said, "I'll call him later I guess."

"That's fine." Jaime nodded. "And you got a letter." She handed it over. Julie smiled and opened it.

"It's from Tammy," She said, "Just berating me and making sure that I'm not wearing anything that will 'embarrass our entire country.'" Jaime laughed. "How's the baby?"

"He said it was good," Jaime nodded, "A boy."

"A boy?" Julie's face lit up. Jaime nodded again, "I'm going to have a baby brother!"

"Yeah," Jaime laughed. "They said they're naming him,"

"Michael James," Julie smirked. Jaime laughed. "I know."

"That's was almost your name," Jaime said. "Than God you were a girl." Julie smiled. "Go ahead for your walk."

"Arrivederci Mama!" Julie kissed her on the cheek and skipped out.

"Bye sweetie," Jaime shook her head as Julie walked happily out of the house.

Julie sat on a park bench, happily looking over Tammy's letter.

_We miss you so much honey! Come home immediately. I insist. Jimmy asks me about twenty times every time I see him if I've heard from you. I miss you. I'm going to have sex with Fulton. I don't know when, but we're definitely going to. _

She laughed. She could hear Tammy's perky little voice She did love it here, and the summer was passing quite wonderfully. She missed home, her dad, Elyse, Steve and of course the Ducks, but it was beautiful and peaceful here.

"Julie," A young man walked over to her.

"Paulo," She smiled. He sat down next to her. Paulo was eighteen and the son of the house keeper at the Villa, and the closest thing Julie had to a friend here. He was helping her with her Italian, and she was helping him with English and it was going very well. Jimmy did not know about this. "How are you today?"

"Good," He looked at the paper, "From Jimmy yes?"

"No," She laughed, "No, it's from Tammy," She folded it up, "Just news about her and her boyfriend."

"Oh," He nodded. "Non vi siete sentiti da lui in alcuni giorni?" _You haven't heard from him in a few days?_

"Ho parlato lui questa mattina realmente." She retorted crossing her arms. _I spoke to him this morning actually. _

"You're so formal," He laughed.

"I'm trying," She looked down.

"I brought you something," He handed her a cup.

"I already had one this morning," She said and took a sip. "It's no wonder I don't sleep here. The coffee is so strong."

"Does your mother know that you're here with me?" He asked. She blushed. "Julie, she still thinks that you are,"

"Taking a walk," Julie said, "Fare una passeggiata, sì?"

"Si," He nodded. "Very good. And Jimmy still doesn't know I exist?"

"As you have made it perfectly clear," She looked at him, "That you are not interested in American girls who are five years younger than you, and I've told you that my boyfriend is the only guy for me, I didn't see the need to make him paranoid." He nodded. She looked up as a clock tower chimed. "Noon!" She said, "I have to get back for lunch with Jaime."

"Ancora non posso capire perchè denominate la vostra madre dal suo nome." He shook his head. _I still don't understand why you call your mother by her first name._

"I don't know the words in Italian." She said, "And I think it would be too complicated to explain to you in English. Tomorrow? Same thing?"

"Naturalmente," He said, "Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci," She smiled as she jogged off. That was why she wasn't completely bored out her mind. She at least had her daily meetings with Paulo.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	22. Summer Skin Part II: Riley House

**Author's Note: Hehe, through you for a loop with the Paulo didn't I? Here's the thing, I realized that Julie was a little dormatty with the whole Elena situation. I mean, she has Steve, but not really...Anyway, now I'm going to be establishing a report between Tammy and Jimmy that will become hugely important down the road! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Summer Skin Part II: Riley House**

"What are you doing?" Kelly walked into the poolhouse and saw Portman unpacking.

"Um," He said, "I'm here for the week, Jimmy said to make myself comfortable."

"Scooter stays here," She said, "You're in the guest room."

"OK," He said, "Why doesn't Scooter stay in your room?"

"Because my father's here," She said.

"Right," He nodded and picked up his bag. "So how far is the guest room from your room Kelly?"

"Ew," She said.

"You know you can't stay away from me," He smirked.

"Just watch me," She whispered.

"Kelly," Scooter walked in, "Hey baby." He put his arm around her and kissed her, "Portman."

"Vanderbilt," He nodded. "I'll go to the guest room."

"What's he doing here?" Scooter asked.

"Visiting Jimmy and the Ducks," She said, "We have more space than any of the others, so we're putting him up."

"I don't like it," He shook his head.

"Scooter," She laughed. "I have zip interest in Dean Portman, OK?" She kissed him. "We have the party tonight. It's going to be fun."

"We could just have our own party," He laughed spinning her around she giggled, "Right now."

"That's sounds fun," She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

That night as the party raged downstairs Jimmy decided to take a breather and walked into his room. He stopped. Elena was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I knew you'd be up eventually," She smiled, "You're such an old man, you can't stand being at a party for too long."

"What are you doing here?" He sighed. She stood up. "Elena."

"You've been avoiding me," She said, "Which, you know, stings a little."

"How did you get up here?" He asked.

"Kelly's window," She laughed, he nodded and looked away. "Jimmy, I thought we were going to be friends."

"I just, can't Elle," He whispered. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Don't," He pushed her away gently.

"Julie's in Italy," She said, "She won't ever know, and we could be together, at least until school starts."

"Ellie," He shook his head, "It just can't be like that."

"Why not?" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "James, please! I know you, I get you, and I'm right here, in front of you."

"I love her," He snapped, he had never wanted to be cruel, but it seemed to be the only thing that would get through to her. "Elena, you're beautiful and fun, and yes, what we had was important to me, but it was a long time ago, its time to move on."

"Wow," She said starting to really cry, "I'm sorry." She ran out of the room. He took a deep breath. Making Ellie cry was not something he had ever wanted to do.

"Hey, who's that?" Portman said walking in.

"Long story," Jimmy sighed, "You OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I mean, Janet's here, so playing the whole avoidance thing."

"Sure," Jimmy laughed. "Got a letter from Julie today. She says hi."

"Cool," Portman nodded. "Seriously, who was that girl?"

"Seriously?" Jimmy sighed, "That's Ellie, you'll meet her when school starts."

"Hm," Portman said, "I should get back down there, Fulton and Tammy are coming so,"

"Yeah, go for it," Jimmy said, once Portman left he fell backwards. This night was different than he had planned.

* * *

"Hey there," Janet smiled walking into the pool house, seeing Scooter sitting, "Never known you to sit out on a party."

"Just not feeling it tonight," He shrugged, "Why aren't you with Portman?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, did that not work out? Shocker!"

"Did Kelly decide to revirginize Scooter?" She sat down. He laughed.

"No," He said, "No, we're fine. Almost boringly fine." She nodded.

"I could always help you spice things up," She whispered and kissed him. He didn't pull back. She pushed herself in closer and weaved her hands around his neck, he slipped his around her back. "I knew you still wanted me," She whispered and kissed him.

"Janet wait," He said, pulling back. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you should have," She whispered, "We belong together, besides, with Portman in the room next to Kelly's all week, do you really think,"

"She wouldn't do that," He said, "She's not you."

"Maybe not," She said, "But you could anticipate." She kissed him again. This time he pushed her away. "Scooter!"

"Get out," He stood up and walked over and opened the door. "If you talk to me again, I'll tell everyone. And that'll put a damper on your senior year."

"Fine," She nodded, "Keep your princess, but when she wakes up one morning and realizes that you're not actually prince charming, you'll be sorry that you didn't have anything to fall back on."

"I'll take my chances." He nodded stone faced. She walked out. She saw Portman standing by the bar, and walked over grabbed him and kissed him.

"Hi Janet," He said, "How's your summer?"

"Boring," She said, "But it just picked up." He nodded. "I got some E, if you're into that."

"No thanks," He said, "I'll stick with the booze."

"Cool," She nodded, "What about me?" She said, "I mean, I know last winter you said you weren't interested anymore, but I don't know, maybe you changed you attitude."

"I'm sorry," He said. She looked down, "It's nothing personal, you're gorgeous and I did enjoy it OK?"

"OK," She nodded. "Maybe you're prince charming." She said softly and walked away.

"Hey," Kelly walked into the pool house, "There you are," She kissed Scooter softly, "You're missing all the fun." She kissed him again. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something," He said, "I need you to not freak out."

"OK," She nodded, "What's up?"

"You know I love you right?" He said. She nodded. "And I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, at least not on purpose."

"Yeah," She said, "Scooter, are you like dying?"

"I made out with Janet," He said quickly. She looked at him, bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"When?" She said.

"Fifteen minutes ago," He sighed, "It just sort of happened. She came in here, and kissed me, and I couldn't stop thinking about,"

"Portman," She said. He nodded. "OK, it's fine."

"Really?" He said, "Not like fine in that you're going to punish me later way?" She shook her head. "OK, great."

"I'm not going to punish you later," She said, he nodded, "I am going to punish you now." He smiled.

"Are you?" He said, she nodded and ran her hands over his chest. "How you gonna do that?"

"Well," She whispered and kissed him, "Remember, what it felt like," She nibbled gently on his ear, "Last summer, when we went in the pool at like 3 in the morning, and we were well, doing this," She kissed him again, "And you asked me if you could get closer," He nodded, "And then I got out of the pool," She stood up and started to walk out,

"Kelly," He said, "Baby, come on we're past that."

"Apparently not," She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Saw you with Janet," Fulton said. Portman nodded. "You two?"

"Nah," He said, "We were just talking." Fulton nodded. "Where's Tammy?"

"With Kelly I think," He said, "Or maybe Jimmy. Who knows?"

"You don't care?" He asked. Fulton shook his head. "Why not?"

"After what she did for me yesterday," He smiled, "She can do whatever she wants."

"Did you?" Portman smiled. Fulton took a sip of his beer.

"Oh no," He said, "I mean, I didn't score, but um, I made it halfway down the third baseline."

"Hm," Portman nodded, "Good?"

"Amazing," He smiled, Tammy walked up, "Hey baby!" He said.

"Hi," She said, "We're going swimming, you guys want in?"

"Sure," Fulton said, he grabbed her waist and kissed her. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Several times."

"Well I do," He said and kissed her.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "It's not happening again tonight."

"Please?" He said.

"Nope," She shook her head. "Besides, I was promised pay back, and I got none."

"Wow, I'm still standing right here," Portman said.

"Sorry sweetie," Tammy looked at him and tapped his arm. She saw Jimmy wandering around staring at the ground. "Hold on a second." She jogged over to him, "Hey Riley, what's the deal?"

"With what?" Jimmy looked at her.

"This look of melancholy on your face," She laughed, "In case you didn't notice there is a hugely fun party going on."

"Do you think that me and Julie staying together this summer was a mistake?" He sighed. She looked at him.

"What did you do?" She gritted her teeth.

"I didn't do anything," He said, "It's Ellie."

"Right, her," Tammy rolled her eyes. "Look, Julie's my best friend, and she loves you. I know she's being faithful to you while she's away. And she's stronger than I would be, I mean, if I had a Paulo," Jimmy looked at her, "You obviously didn't know about Paulo."

"No, I don't," Jimmy looked at her, "What's a Paulo?"

"Paulo is an eighteen year old Venitian boy who's teaching her Italian," Tammy grimaced. "But nothing else is happening! I mean, she said he's hot, but that was probably just filler."

"Ugh, I knew this would happen!" Jimmy grabbed his hair. "I knew this was going to happen!"

"Oh calm down," Tammy rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she loves you."

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	23. Summer Skin Part III: New England

**Author's Note: I have been most neglectful to all of my other stories, with the exception of my new one. I'm so sorry for it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Summer Skin Part III: New England**

"God you're hot," Steve whispered, laying on his bed, making out with Taylor. "I want you so bad," He murmured. She looked up.

"Stevie," She questioned, "Why's the window open?" He groaned and rolled over.

"Because it's hot in here and our AC is busted," He looked at her. She shook her head. "Julie's in Italy Tay, she's not going to come in."

"How come I can't use the window?" She pouted and kissed him.

"You can sneak in my window any time," He whispered and pushed her hair behind her shoulder and kissed her neck, "If you let me in yours after." She giggled as he moved up to her ear.

"You have worked hard for it," She whispered, and turned and kissed him.

"Mm, yes I have," He nodded.

"And you're sure," She looked at him, "That you don't want her?" She spit the word out like it tasted bad. He kissed her and pushed her down.

"Does it look like I want her?" He whispered and slid her shirt over her head. She smiled and groaned as he kissed down her. She'd hand picked Steve Callins, once Julie Gaffney disappeared to boarding school, she knew that it would be easy to groom him from Julie's dorky lap dog, to well, her hot popular lap dog. He got particularly aggressive when she brought up Julie. It was fun for her. Right now, she couldn't even think he was kissing her so hard. "I want you Tay, I love you." She whimpered.

* * *

"I love it here," Kelly smiled, lounging on the deck of _The Four Winds _the sailboat the Scooter and his brother's shared. He laughed, and tightening one of the sails. They'd flown out to Rhode Island for a week with his family.

"I'm glad," He nodded and kissed her, leaning down. She smiled, "You fit out here."

"You think so?" She giggled. He nodded. "It's beautiful."

"More beautiful with you here," He smiled. "Sometimes I wish I could just take her and sail away." He put his arms around Kelly. "Take you with me, of course."

"Let's do it," She laughed.

"Nah," He smiled, "I take the boat, and Brad kills me. He loves her more than anything."

"The name," Kelly said, "Four Winds?"

"Four brothers share a boat," Scooter laughed, "Dave thought of it, he's kind of a romantic that way."

"Dave?" She looked at him skeptically, "Perv Dave? Who when I woke up on the deck yesterday was taking pictures of my legs Dave?"

"When I say 'that way' I mean when it comes to all things nautical," Scooter smiled, "And I fully plan on kicking his ass for that one." Kelly smiled.

"My knight in shining armor," She kissed him. "It's fine."

* * *

"What are you saying?" Brad said staring at his girlfriend. She sighed.

"I don't want to go into high school," She whispered, "With a boyfriend a thousand miles away."

"Kyla," He said, taking her hands, "I love you."

"We're 14 Brad," She said, "This whole thing is getting a little too crazy for me. And the way your family looks at me," She whispered.

"I don't care about that," He shook his head and kissed her, "I care about you."

"I care about it," She sighed, "I mean, I really care about you, and I love being with you, but I can't do this." He nodded. "I'm gonna go home tomorrow, and I'm going to go to school in September, and I'm going to live my life, and I think you should do the same thing." He kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you, Brad Vanderbilt, for being my first boyfriend."

* * *

Steve sighed as Taylor lay sleeping in his arms. It was true, she was beautiful, a total knock out actually. And yeah, girls like Taylor Pilkington had pretty much ignored him until a year ago. But he couldn't ever stop thinking about the only girl who had never ignored him. Why hadn't he seen Julie until it was too late? Now she couldn't care less about him. She was off living a life that a year ago neither one of them could have imagined. She had her fancy new school, he new rich boyfriend, so he was doing his best. He had Taylor, who was beautiful, kind of a ditz, to be sure and very shallow, but he was too busy trying get her bra off most of the time to pay much attention when she talked. He had never wanted to be that guy, but he just didn't care about anything she had to say. It was always who was dating who, or who wasn't talking to this person, what parties were going on. He couldn't talk about anything he care about with her, hockey, or well, pretty much just hockey. Taylor was a good girlfriend though. She went to every one of his games, with posters and did that really lame high school thing where she made him baked goods before the game. That was something that Julie would never do. First of all, if Julie were here, she'd be on the ice with him, and she'd probably mock the whole spirit cookies thing. He stood up gently and walked over to his desk and looked at the post card she had sent him.

_Steve, you wouldn't believe it here, it's so cool! I miss you so much. Say hi to everyone for me!_

_Love _

_Julie_

He smiled, he was clinging to the last word, love, love. Not your friend, not sincerely, love.

"Stevie?" Taylor said and sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby," He smiled and walked back over, he lay down and kissed her again.

"You're sure it's OK if I stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah," He whispered, "It's fine, my parents are on vacation."

"OK," She smiled and snuggled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Brad wandered out to the dock, and climbed on board _Four Winds. _He needed to be alone, and the only way to be alone around here was to get to the boat before his brothers.

"You're up early," Logan smiled, walking over.

"So are you," Brad shrugged. "Do you need something?"

"Don't do that," Logan sighed.

"What?" Brad asked.

"That whole pissed off teenager thing," Logan shrugged, "It doesn't suit you. You taking her out?"

"Yup," Brad said.

"Alone?" Logan asked, "What about Kyla?"

"Kyla's going home," He shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Could you use a first mate?" Logan hopped on board.

"Logan," Brad looked at him, "I don't need sage big brother advice right now. I just need to be alone."

"I have to go back to work on Monday," Logan said, "It's my last chance to get out on her." Brad smiled. The one thing that he and Logan, that all four of them, could talk about without any hint of a fight, was _Four Winds._

"What are you two doing here?" Dave came out from below decks, "It's like 8 in the morning!"

"Did you sleep out here?" Logan sighed disapprovingly, knowing that if this was true it meant he was too drunk to make it into the house.

"Uh, not exactly," Dave mumbled and looked down. An extremely attractive blonde followed him out. "Andrea, these are my brothers, Logan and Brad."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled, "I have to get going," She said.

"You do what you need to do baby," Dave nodded and then pulled her close to kiss her, "I'll call you."

"Mm, yes please," She smiled. "It really was nice to meet you." She waved and walked out. The other two were stifling laughter. Dave grinned roguishly.

"Kudos little brother," Logan nodded. Brad had a look of hero worship in his eyes, Logan shook his head and walked over to the other side of the boat.

"You will get there Young Bradley," Dave clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't you worry."

"Hey," Scooter ran out, "You guys taking her out?"

"Looks like it," Dave shrugged, "Where's Kelly?"

"She wanted to sleep in," He said, "Let's go."

* * *

**Review it please!  
**


	24. Summer Skin Part IV: Chicago

**Author's Note: So, last one in the summer arc. Alll about Lisa, I feel like as a writer, I haven't explored her enough...and I think this will flush her out a little bit. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. I appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Summer Skin Part IV: Chicago**

Lisa Portman stood waiting at the bus stop on the way home from work. Another long day, and another long night ahead of her. David had started teething, and it was completely miserable.

"Lisa?" She looked up the street, "Lisa Portman!" She smiled.

"Kevin?" She said, "Hi."

"Hey," He nodded, "It's been a while. You weren't at graduation."

"I um, couldn't get a babysitter," She explained, "Plus, since you know the whole pregnant thing and the Patrick leaving thing, my so called friends haven't been super supportive."

"We kinda bailed on you," He nodded. She shrugged. "We all thought what Patrick did was really shitty though."

"I appreciate that," She smiled.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked, "Besides, the mom thing."

"I work at El Toro's," She said.

"Fancy," He laughed.

"Good tips," She smiled. He nodded. "What about you?"

"Well," He shrugged, "School, and I'm going to Roosevelt next year, so that'll be good."

"Congratulations," She nodded, "That's awesome Kevin."

"Thanks," He smiled, "I miss you Lee."

"I miss you too," She said, "I mean, you guys, all of you." He nodded. "What are you doing now?"

"Um, nothing," He said, "Going home."

"Do you want to meet David?" She asked with a smile.

"David is?" He asked.

"My son," She laughed.

"David's a good name," He nodded, "The underdog."

"Dean came up with it," Lisa laughed, "I wanted to name him Patrick, that was quickly nixed."

"I'd love to meet him," Kevin smiled.

* * *

"Home," Lisa shouted, walking in, Kevin followed her carefully. He hadn't been in the Portman's house since he was like fifteen.

"Hey," Dean shouted from the living room. They walked in. "Kevin?"

"Hey Dean," Kevin waved, "How was that uh, school you went to?"

"Good," He said, "Um, you just graduated right?"

"Yup," He nodded.

"Cool," Dean said, "Well, you're home now," He stood up and handed Dave to Lisa, "He didn't shut up all night, I'm going to bed. Good to see you again Kevin." Dean shook his head, he wasn't big on Lisa's old friends, most of whom had pretty much blown her off for the past year, not wanting to deal with what they called her "situation." For the couple of months that he went to that school he'd over heard conversations where girls who'd been her friends for her whole life saying things like, "What did the slut think was going to happen?" Of course Kevin was sort of the exception. He always asked him about Lisa, how she was doing, if she was coming back, how the baby was, that kind of thing.

"So," Kevin said, "This is him?"

"This is him," Lisa smiled, "He's a pain in my ass but I love him."

"He looks like Patrick," He said.

"I know," Lisa sighed, "It gets hard."

"Look," Kevin said, "Lee, do you want see each other some time?"

"Yeah," She said, "Come by anytime," She lay David down on the couch.

"I don't think you got my point," He shook his head. Then she looked at him.

"Kevin," She laughed, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Come on Lee, I've always liked you."

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah," He smiled, "So sometime when you can get your brother to stay with your kid all night, and you're not working, maybe we can go to the movies or something."

"That sounds fun," She nodded. "OK, yeah."

"Great," He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call you."

"OK," She laughed, slightly confused. She walked upstairs. "Kevin just asked me out."

"Like on a date?" Dean looked at her. She nodded. "Hm, figures."

"He said he always liked me," She said softly, "Did he always like me?"

"Duh," He rolled his eyes, "You were too busy chasing Patrick to notice. It happens."

"Hm," Lisa nodded, "He's going to college, do you know how few of my friends are going to college?"

"Those people aren't your friends," Dean shook his head. "You haven't talked to most of them in a year." She sighed, "You can't date Lee."

"Why not?" She said, "Other single parents date."

"Other single parents aren't eighteen," He pointed out. She sighed. She hated when he was right.

* * *

"I still think this a bad idea," Dean sighed, as Lisa changed David's diaper.

"You don't need to think it's a good idea," She said, "I'm going Dean. You have no idea how lonely I get here."

"I think I have an idea of it Lee," He sighed, "I get that you're lonely, but, well, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You're sweet," She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

"You better be," He nodded, "I'm busting heads if he hurts you."

"OK," She laughed and passed the baby off to him. "How do I look?"

"You look great," He smiled. "Have fun."

"I will." She smiled.

* * *

"You know," Kevin said as he and Lisa walked on the waterfront after dinner, "I always planned on asking you out once you got over Patrick."

"Really?" She laughed. He nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"You had a baby," He laughed.

"Right that," She nodded, "Tiny detail." He smiled.

"Listen," He smiled, "Like I said, I've always liked you, I mean, always, and I know it could be complicated, with your kid and everything."

"Kevin," She said, stopping walking, she kissed him. She hadn't been kissed since the last time she'd seen Patrick. "We'll just take it slow."

"Definitely," He smiled. She laughed. "Can I um, try that again? Because pretty much since puberty I've wanted to kiss Lisa Portman, and I sort of just missed it," She laughed.

"Feel free," She nodded. He kissed her again. She'd forgotten how much she liked being kissed. And Kevin was very good at it. "This is fun."

"Yeah it is," He said. He kissed her one more time. Like he'd said, he'd wanted this since he was thirteen and he was going to hold on to it for as long as possible.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	25. Resolution

**Author's Note: Second update today...I'm back babies!! I can't help it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Resolution**

Jimmy knocked on the door to the apartment, and waited until Julie opened the door.

"Hey," He leaned down to kiss her, "You ready to go."

"I think I'm gonna skip," She shrugged.

"Are you OK?" He said.

"Yeah," She nodded softly. "I just, um, I'm just gonna stay here, and hang out with Tammy."

"But we were going to hide in my room and make fun of my brother's idiot friends," He said, "You love doing that."

"I just don't want to," She said, "I'll see you back at school tomorrow."

"OK," He said and leaned down to kiss her again, she turned her head. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"What happened between you and Ellie this summer?" She looked down. He sighed.

"I've told you," He said, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," She shook her head, "Because I know you are."

"She came over, once," He said, "During a party, there was a kiss."

"And when I was in Maine," She sighed, "Visiting my brother?"

"Same thing," He said, "But you were kissing Steve that weekend."

"Almost kissing Steve!" She said, "And then this summer."

"What about Paulo?" He shrugged. She looked at him.

"How do you know about Paulo?" She asked.

"How do you know about me kissing Ellie?" He crossed his arms.

"Hey you guys," Tammy shouted from the couch, "I'm still in here."

"Did you tell him about Paulo?" Julie said walking over, Jimmy followed, they towered over her.

"Did you tell her about Ellie?" He said.

"OK," Tammy sighed looking up at them, "I did both accidentally, and I hate to point out the obvious, but shouldn't you both have told each other about both of these situations." She stood up, "So, I'm going into my room, you two sit here, and work this out."

"Paulo wasn't anything," Julie whispered as they sat down, "We were friends. He helped me with my Italian, I helped him with his English."

"You told Tammy you thought he was hot," He mumbled.

"I've also told Tammy that I think George Clooney is hot," She sighed, "It doesn't mean I'm leaving you for Doctor Ross." He laughed and looked down. "But Ellie, that's really real for me Jimmy."

"I love you," He said, "And both of those times, it was all her. And if the way she and Portman are heading is at all indicative, it's very over between the two of us." She nodded. He kissed her. "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too," She smiled. "Mm," She whimpered as he kept kissing her. "Jimmy,"

"You're beautiful," He smiled, as they leaned down horizontally.

"We shouldn't," She giggled, "Not here."

"You're right," He whispered, and they kept kissing. The door opened and they shot up and apart.

"Hello?" Ana said.

"Hey Mrs. Duncan," Julie stood up, "Um, you remember my boyfriend Jimmy."

"It's good to see you again," Ana nodded.

"You too," Jimmy said.

"Is Tammy here?" Ana asked. Julie nodded. "Where?"

"Her room," Jimmy said, "We were just going, right Jules?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "Bye." They walked out. Tammy came out of her room.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"I can't even begin," Tammy laughed. "They have issues."

"Don't we all," Ana sighed, "I'm going to the parent teacher thing at your school next week."

"I know," Tammy nodded, "For Tommy too?"

"Unfortunately," Ana said, "Not that I know much about your brother's school progress lately."

* * *

Julie sat on the couch at the Rileys, it seemed like every day Jimmy found himself more and more caught up in this world. Tonight, not an exception.

"Yo," Portman plopped down next to her.

"Hey," She smiled. "Where's Ellie?"

"Lena," He said, "Ran into some of her friends from Paxton Day School, who didn't go to Eden Hall." He laughed, "I can't believe I'm saying shit like that." Julie laughed.

"Get used to it," She said.

"Is this normal too?" He asked, "The sitting on the couch by yourself."

"Not normally," Julie shook her head, "Jimmy's usually very attentive, it's just Rick and Scooter are here, and he hasn't seen them."

"Sure," He nodded. Elena looked over and noticed them talking and then bounced over.

"Dean," She said with a pout, "Can you go get me a drink."

"Sure thing honey," He kissed her. Elena sat down next to Julie.

"Can I help you?" Julie looked at her.

"I wanted to thank you," She said softly, "For being so cool about me and Jimmy going together tonight."

"Well I found things out tonight that change my opinion on that matter," Julie said plainly, "I'm going to make this clear," She looked at the younger girl, "Stay away from my boyfriend, and I won't hurt you." She stood up and walked away. Portman walked back over and handed Elena a drink.

"Where'd Julie go?" He asked. She kissed him. "Better question, who cares?"

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He smiled.

* * *

"Julie," Jimmy followed after her as she walked out, "Where are you going?"

"Back to school," She kissed him gently, "I'm not feeling well, I just want to go to bed. Tell Scooter I'm sorry I didn't really get to talk to him OK?"

"Sure," Jimmy nodded confused. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said.

* * *

"Rick," Cassie giggled as he kissed her, laying on his bed. "We should be down at the party. All our friends are there."

"I only want to be with you," He smiled and kissed her and then sat up. "Cass," She nodded, "The past year has been amazing." She sat up. "I love you so much, and I want to be with you, forever," He took her hands. She swallowed, "I want to ask you something."

"Yes," She said. She hadn't expected this so soon. After all, it had only been a year, and they were barely nineteen.

"I want to move in together," He said.

"Oh," She exhaled and laughed, "Of course."

"What did you think I was asking?" He said, she blushed. "Cass," He sighed, "We're nineteen."

"I know," She said, "I just, can't wait sometimes." He smiled and kissed her.

"I already talked to my dad," He said gently, "Mom's ring is being resized for you."

"Ricky," She whispered, and kissed him.

"I've told you Cassie," He smiled, "You're the one."

* * *

"Yes," Lisa said, standing in front of Kevin at his door.

"Yes?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Really?"

"Really," She said, "I love you Kevin. I want to be with you, I want to marry you." He kissed her and pulled her inside. Each kiss got heavier and more passionate than the last. Another amazing thing about Kevin, he had an apartment, away from his parents, near the Roosevelt College's campus. He kissed down her neck and she panted.

"Where's David tonight?" He asked her softly.

"With my mom," She smiled.

"All night?" He smirked. She nodded he kissed her and swept her off her feet. "Stay." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Really?" She whimpered. They hadn't slept together. Not once.

"Yeah," He said, "I can't keep from you anymore Lee."

"I don't want you to," She whispered as they walked back into his bedroom and lead her down. He kissed her again, "I love you." She said softly.

* * *

Julie sighed and walked into her and Connie's room, she landed on her bed. Connie was out, probably either home or with her youth group friends. The light was flashing on their answering machine. She sighed, stood up and pressed the pay button.

"Hey Julie, it's Jaime, Mom," She said, "Um, I'm just calling because I have good news. Well, different news. It seems that Mikey's got a cold and so your dad and Elyse don't want to leave him, so I'm gonna come in for your parent teacher conference next week. I'll call you later in the week so we can make plans. Love you!"

That certainly was different. She wasn't so sure she wanted Jaime at her parent teacher conference. She knew her mother loved her, but well, Jaime still wasn't so sure about basic things, like her favorite food or color, how was she going to "track her child's transition into high school?" But it would be good to see her.

* * *

**Review This Please!!  
**


	26. Parental Advisory

**Chapter 26: Parental Advisory**

Ana Duncan walked through the hallways, on her way to meet Tammy after parent teacher conferences for Tammy and Tommy, despite the fact that Tommy had officially moved in with her ex husband she still took on most of the parental duties. She bumped into someone on her way.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I was completely spaced out."

"It's alright," The man said, "I understand the feeling. These conferences can get a bit overwhelming." She laughed, and smiled.

"I'm Ana Duncan," She extended her hand.

"Tom Riley," He nodded, shaking it.

"Oh," She said, "I know your son."

"Which son?" He laughed, "That could affect my next choice of words."

"Jimmy," She laughed, "My daughter Tammy is a good friend of Julie Gaffney's."

"Oh," He nodded, "Yes, that would make sense."

"Mom," Tammy trotted up, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Hi Mr. Riley, you probably don't remember me, we only met for like a second this summer. I'm Tammy, Julie's friend."

"It's nice to see you again," Mr. Riley nodded. Tammy smiled. "And it was nice meeting you Ana." He walked away. Ana smiled.

"Tammy," Ana said, "What is the situation with Jimmy's parents?"

"Um, his mom died three years ago," Tammy said, "Why?"

"No reason," She said, "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," Tammy said tugging at her grey school sweater.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Ana asked.

"Don't care," Tammy shrugged, "It has to be quick though, I do have to finish packing for this weekend."

"You don't have to act like visiting your father for a weekend is horrible," Ana said.

"But she's going to be there," Tammy sighed.

"Your step mother," Ana said, "Pauline. She's a part of your life now Tam, whether you like it or not."

"How are you so OK with it?" Tammy said, "I mean, she stole your husband."

"Your father and I had a lot of problems before that Tammy," She said, "We were talking about separating before he even met her." Tammy sighed.

"I still can't believe Tommy moved in with them," She shook her head. Ana shrugged.

"It's what he wanted," She said, "He was miserable, if it makes him feel better, so be it." Tammy nodded.

* * *

Jaime Bloom hated guidance counselors, it's what happened when you had a baby at seventeen and you had "concerned adults" telling you that by marrying her father and trying to raise her you were "throwing your life away." Some days she wanted to march into Park Street High in her designer suits and Jimmy Choos and show them.

"Mrs. Gaffney?" Gabriella Santos, walked in.

"Ms. Bloom," Jaime corrected, "Julie's father and I aren't together anymore."

"Of course, I'm sorry," Gabriella laughed. "Anyway, we're here to talk about Julie. Your daughter is extremely gifted."

"She really is," Jaime smiled. "I'm so incredibly proud of her."

"She seems to have adjusted well, do you notice any changes in her behavior or," Gabriella tried, Jaime stared blankly, "Since she started school here."

"I really wouldn't know," Jaime said, "It's a complicated situation. I didn't spend a lot of time with Julie before last year."

"Alright," Gabriella nodded, you work at a school filled with families as privileged as the ones at Eden Hall, you got used to all kinds of weirdness. "Well, if she keeps going down the track that she's going now, she'll have the world at her feet after graduation." Jaime smiled. "Which leads me to this," She handed her a brochure, "We like to start grooming our Ivy candidates early. If you could talk to Julie about it,"

"Ivy?" Jaime stared at her, "As in Harvard?"

"Well, yes," Gabriella said, "But given her aptitudes, and to be frank, your,"

"Family background," Jaime nodded.

"Yes," Gabriella said, "Brown or Columbia or Penn, might be better fits than Yale or Harvard or Princeton, but she's definitely bright enough, and I understand she's close with the Riley family, which, could prove helpful."

"I'll definitely talk to Julie about this," Jaime nodded, "Is that all?"

"Unless you have any questions," Gabriella shrugged.

"No," Jaime shook her head. "Thank you." She stood up.

"It was nice to meet you," Gabriella nodded. Jaime nodded and walked out to the hallway.

"Ms Bloom?" A young girl with long dark hair walked over to her, "Kelly Riley, my little brother is dating Julie?"

"Right," Jaime laughed, "And it's Jaime please."

"Right," Kelly said, "You were in the parent teacher conference?" Jaime nodded. "Ms. Santos is great. She picked Julie for Ivy Watch right?"

"Yes," Jaime nodded, "How did you,"

"I recommended her," Kelly said, "Julie's completely brilliant, most of the teachers think she's the most gifted prospect since, well I was a sophomore."

"Is that good?" Jaime laughed.

"Very good," Kelly nodded, "I have to go talk to Ms. Santos about my Yale application. It was nice to see you again."

"You too," She said. "I should go find Julie anyway." She walked away.

* * *

Elena stood in the hallway making out with Dean. His back was against the wall and his hands were starting to ride up her thighs past the hem of her cheerleader skirt.

"Dean," She whimpered. "We should go someplace, more," He kissed her again, "Private."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Because you know, we haven't," She kissed him lifting one leg, "Since your first time, and I was starting to think you didn't want me." They kissed again.

"I want you," She smiled, "I want you right now."

"Good," He kissed her again.

"Ellie," A strong male voice came from behind them, she stopped and turned.

"Daddy," She looked at him, Portman stared. "You're here."

"Parent teacher conference," He nodded, "Your mother still,"

"Isn't back," She nodded, "I know. I just wasn't thinking. This is Dean Portman, my boyfriend."

"Hm," Mr. Cole nodded.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Portman smiled and extended his hand.

"Ellie, I thought we could get something to eat," He said staring at him, "Your step mother,"

"Muffy?" Elena smiled.

"Liza," He corrected her, she rolled her eyes, "Is waiting for us at the club."

"I'll go change," She crossed her arms, "I'll meet you out front."

"Fine," He nodded and walked away.

"So that's your dad?" Portman grimaced.

"That's him," She said, with a sigh, "I'm sorry I have to bail," She kissed him, "Tonight though?"

"Sure," He nodded, "I'll make sure Jimmy's gone OK?"

"OK," She smiled, they kissed again, "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too," He said as she walked away. He walked back to the room, and flopped on the bed. The phone rang. "Hello," He picked it up.

"Dean?" Lisa's voice came through excitedly.

"Hey," He said, "What's up?"

"I'm engaged," She giggled, "Me and Kevin, we're getting married. This summer."

"Wow," He said, "Lee, that's fantastic."

"I know right?" She smiled. "I mean, it's perfect, he's perfect, and Dave'll have a father, and I just, it's amazing." She stopped, "We finally had sex."

"Oh God, Lee," He groaned, "I don't wanna know that." She laughed.

"I'm just so glad we waited," She said. "And he was so much,"

"Lisa!" He shouted, "Little brother, not girl friend."

"Right," She laughed, "Sorry. You know I'm not a virgin."

"Yeah, the baby tipped me off," He laughed, "But as far as I'm concerned, you sealed up again once David came out."

"My turn to be grossed out," She smiled. "I should go. David'll be waking up from his nap soon."

"OK," Dean laughed. "I love you, congratulations!"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**

* * *


	27. Isn't That Kind of Weird?

**Author's Note: So my school year is winding down (FINALLY!) and most of my work is done, I'm down to two papers and a few exams before it's all over and I start my summer, an internship at Donna Karan (I KNOW!) My life is completely fabulous, lol. Anyway, there will be more updating happening. Summer means lots of writing for me. This is a fun little chapter...hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Isn't That Kind of Weird?**

"Hey," Jimmy walked into Julie and Connie room.

"Hey," She smiled as he sat down and kissed her.

"Um, can I hang here?" He sighed, "Ellie and Portman are having alone time."

"Ew," Julie sighed, "Unfortunately, Jaime's here, so, I'm not going to be here."

"Oh, Jaime," He nodded, "Right."

"So this is where they keep you?" Jaime said walking in. "Hi Jimmy."

"Hey," He waved.

"Jaime," Julie said, "Can Jimmy come eat with us? His room mate is going to be with his girlfriend and,"

"Mm," Jaime nodded, "Facilitating teen age sex, sure," She sighed, "You're welcome Jimmy."

"Thanks," He nodded.

"Should we go?" Jaime asked.

"Sure," Julie shrugged and they stood up and walked outside. They stopped. "Jimmy, is that your dad?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "He's probably just checking in on board stuff after the conference. One of the many joys of my brother not being around, I am no longer forced to sit down to meals with my father every time he's on campus so,"

"Who's he talking to?" Julie squinted, "Oh my God!"

"Who is it?" Jaime asked.

"That's Tammy's mom!" Julie said. "Jimmy, is your dad hitting on Tammy's mom?"

"I hope not for her sake," Jimmy said. But inside there was another reason that he was hoping that he wasn't seeing what he knew he was.

* * *

"Hi Kelly," Ms. Santos said, "I just wanted to talk to you for a second,"

"Is there some kind of problem?" Kelly asked, "I mean, with my application, or,"

"You only applied to Yale," Ms. Santos said.

"That's because I'm going to Yale," Kelly smiled.

"Kelly, sweetie," Ms. Santos said, "You have to have backups." Kelly frowned. "Other schools, in case you don't get in."

"But I'm going to Yale," Kelly said, not understanding. "There's no problem is there?"

"No," Ms. Santos said, "Why Yale?" Kelly sighed. She knew she couldn't tell her guidance counselor that she'd picked her school based on where her boyfriend was. That made her sound flaky and stupid.

"I like it there," She said, "And my mom wanted me to go there." Ms. Santos nodded. "I guess I can send to Dartmouth and Brown too."

"Thank you Kelly," Ms. Santos said. "You can go."

"OK, thanks so much," Kelly stood up and bounced out. She walked outside. "Daddy!" She said and waved.

"Hello angel," He smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked at him. He was in an oddly good mood.

"I thought that we could go to dinner tonight," She said, happily. She was as always eagerly pulling at him for his attention. "I can go grab Jimmy and,"

"Oh sweetheart," He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I made other plans. Some other time though."

"Oh," She said. Other plans? "OK, then, um, I should go." She walked the other way. Sometimes she wished her Daddy issues manifested themselves in an eating disorder rather than the craving of male attention. Or that her boyfriend wasn't a thousand miles away.

* * *

"Alright," Ana sat down on Tammy's bed, "We need to talk."

"Still a virgin Mom," She said, not looking up for her work, "Swear to God."

"Not what I was about to ask, although good," Ana sighed, "Look at me OK?" Tammy sighed, "So a little while ago, I mentioned that I wanted to start dating again."

"Mom did you meet someone?" Tammy asked, "That's so great!"

"Let me finish," She said, "I have a date tonight, with Jimmy's father."

"Oh God!" Tammy said disgusted, "Mom no! He's evil!"

"Tammy," She sighed, "He is not evil."

"Uh, he tried to get all my friends kicked out of school," Tammy said.

"Yes," Ana said with a nod, "But he can't be all bad. You like Jimmy."

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "But Rick's a grade A douche bag and Kelly's two steps away from nervous breakdown at all times."

"Watch your mouth Tamara," Ana warned her. Tammy rolled her eyes. "Do you want to help me get dressed?"

"And help Rick Riley become my step brother?" Tammy gagged, "No thank you!"

"It's a date Tammy," She said, "I'm not getting married."

"Whatever," Tammy shrugged, "I have homework." Ana sighed, she'd loved the bond that she and Tammy had made over the past few months, and in a minute Tammy returned to the morose little girl she'd been when her father first moved out.

* * *

"Ivy watch?" Julie said, sitting across from Jaime, she was smiling excitedly, "That's like the highest academic group in the school." Jimmy smiled and took her hand.

"Well, they said that you have what it takes," Jaime shrugged. "Jimmy your sister said that she recommended her."

"Kelly?" Julie said, "Really?"

"Yeah she told me," Jimmy nodded, "I wanted you to be surprised." Julie giggled and kissed him. Jaime smiled. Julie was almost sixteen, but she was so much younger than she'd been when she was sixteen.

"So Jaime," Julie said, "How's California?"

"Good," She nodded, "The house is great, you'll have to come out."

"Definitely," Julie smiled. Jaime laughed. She'd never settled in one place before, but having Julie back in her life changed that. She wanted Julie to have someplace to come to for visits, besides the Beverly Hilton.

"I was in Venice last week," Jaime said, Jimmy swallowed his water, "Paulo says hello." Julie choked back on her steak. "I didn't realize you two were close this summer."

"We spent some time together," Julie nodded. Jimmy frowned. "Anyway, um, is the California house on the beach?"

"Not quite," Jaime shook her head, "Its Newport beach, so, easily accessible." Julie nodded. "I thought we'd spend the summer there. Jimmy, you'll have to come out."

"Absolutely," Jimmy said, "I've never been to California."

"It's awesome," Julie said, "Last year, at Thanksgiving, we had so much fun."

"Speaking of Thanksgiving," Jaime smiled, "I thought this year,"

"I'm spending Thanksgiving in Bangor this year," Julie said, "It's Mikey's first, I can't miss it."

"I know, I am too," Jaime said, "Your dad invited me. He said we should start spending holidays as a crazy messed up little dysfunctional family unit."

"Sounds like Cal," Julie laughed, "That'll be great." Jimmy sighed. His family was considered normal by outside standards and Julie's was considered freakish, and yet, they were the ones who wanted to spend time together.

* * *

"I think Dad has a girlfriend," Kelly said on the phone with Rick.

"What?" Rick laughed, "Not a chance."

"Um, he didn't make me and Jimmy go to the club with him after parent teacher conferences, and when I saw him and asked if we could go get something to eat, he said he had other plans."

"He probably had board stuff to do," Rick said, "He wouldn't start dating, I mean, he never has before and it's so close to the anniversary,"

"There's no board meeting," Kelly shook her head, "I have to be at most of them because of student council."

"Dad dating?" Rick said, "It's too weird."

"I know," Kelly whispered. "I mean, I want him to be happy I guess, but,"

"It means she's really gone," Rick said quietly. "Which kind of sucks."

"Majorly sucks," Kelly sighed, "What if he gets remarried?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rick said, "We don't even know that he's dating."

"I guess," Kelly whispered. "I wish you were home." He smiled.

"Soon," He said softly, "Next week, we go to the cemetery, and spend the day together, just the three of us."

"No Cassie?" She asked quietly.

"No Cassie," He shook his head, "She understands, this is a family thing. I'll call you soon," He sighed, "Keep me updated on Dad's bouncing love life."

"I will," She laughed, "I love you Ricky."

"I love you too," He said and they hung up.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	28. Two Family Reaction

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, next step. I hope you guys like it. Please review, really really, they make me so happy!**

**I disclaim.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Two Family Reaction**

After dinner Julie, Jimmy and Jaime walked outside.

"I'll just take you guys back to school," Jaime said, "Um car's this way."

"Actually," Jimmy said, "I'm just going to go home, it's a really short walk."

"You sure?" Julie said.

"Yeah," He nodded and kissed her, "I have a game tomorrow anyway, I should get a good night's sleep."

"OK," She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled, "It was good to see you again Jaime."

"You too," Jaime smiled as he walked off, "He's a nice kid." Julie nodded. "Is everything OK between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "He gets weird this time of year. His mom died three years ago Wednesday."

"Oh," Jaime said, "You two just seemed really tense."

"Ellie, Steve, Paulo," Julie shrugged, "We're working on it."

"You're a little young to be working on it," Jaime laughed, "Don't you think?"

"Mom, we're not talking major issues here," Julie rolled her eyes, "We're talking, I'm jealous of his ex girlfriend. He sort of freaked when he found out I learned Italian from an older guy, not exactly life and death."

"So I talked to Elyse," Jaime said, "About your sweet 16, you decided to have it out here?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "It's easier, I mean, Jimmy's here, and the Ducks, and the only people from Bangor I really need there are Dad, Elyse, Mikey and Steve, and I guess Taylor."

"OK," Jaime nodded, "You need to find a place."

"I could ask Kelly," Julie shrugged, "She does all this even planning for school and everything, I'm sure she'd know of somewhere."

"Sounds good," Jaime nodded.

* * *

"Dad?" Jimmy said, walking into the house. "Dad, are you home?" No answer. OK, so Dad not home. Maybe he'd taken Kelly out for something to eat. He wandered inside to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Jimmy," Mr. Riley walked in the back door, "What are you doing home?"

"Um, I was at dinner with Julie and her mom," He pointed, "And um, I just figured, I'd sleep in my bed tonight, playoffs start tomorrow. Where were you?"

"Well," He said, "Rather than lie," He sighed, "I was on a date."

"With Mrs. Duncan," Jimmy nodded. He looked at him. "Me and Julie saw you talking to her."

"I don't want you to think," Tom started,

"Dad," Jimmy looked at him, "It's been three years. Mom's gone, which isn't going to change. Kelly might shit herself though, you should probably tread lightly there." Tom nodded, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He walked upstairs and flopped on the bed rolling over. He hugged his pillow to his chest. He thought of this time three years ago, and stared at the wall. Three years ago he'd watched his mother die on the other side. They all had, and as a family they hadn't recovered from it, not really. But he knew they couldn't stay in the Riley bubble forever. He just hoped Kelly and Rick saw it the same way.

* * *

"OK," Tammy said walking over to Jimmy's locker.

"Hi," He said, "So, your mom and my dad."

"Yeah," Tammy laughed, "I don't want to like, make you feel weird, I mean, I know how much your mom meant to you,"

"Yeah," He laughed, "And I know how hard your parent's split was on you."

"They're just dating," Tammy sighed, "I guess it's a good thing."

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, "I guess. So we're OK with this?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I guess so," She said. "How's Kelly?"

"No," He shook his head, "She's not happy, but I think its just the timing," Tammy nodded looked confused. "My mom's anniversary is this week, so, she's kind of in the shitter, and just the idea that Dad might be falling for someone other than Mom, it doesn't sit well with her right now."

"Sure," Tammy nodded, "I get it. You know, if you become my step brother and then you break up with up Julie, that could get awkward."

"Hey, if I'm your step brother," He pointed out, "You have to take my side, we'll be family."

"Yeah, dream on Riley." She said, "I'll just kill you in your sleep or something."

"Fine," He laughed.

"So does Rick know?" She said. He shook his head.

"Noo," He said, "Not at all."

"Kelly might have told him," Tammy shrugged.

"True," Jimmy laughed. "Welcome to the family Duncan." She laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Elena sat down at lunch with Brad and Tommy.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her regal presence," Tommy said.

"I thought she died," Brad nodded, going along with the joke. She evil eyed both of them. "We're just kidding Len. Why aren't you hangin with the bf?"

"He sits with the Ducks," She shrugged.

"You have a problem with Ducks?" Tommy asked, "Technically, I'm a Duck."

"The man has a point," Brad nodded.

"Noo," Elena shook her head, "Julie's with the Ducks, and Julie hates me. So I figure the less she sees of me the better."

"To be fair," Brad said, "You did try to steal her boyfriend."

"Mm, twice," Tommy pointed out. Elena sighed. "Not that like you don't have every right to Jimmy Riley or anything."

"I didn't try to steal Jimmy," She said, "I was just confused. I'm not anymore, but she won't believe me."

"Can you blame her?" Brad mumbled. She shot him another warning glare. What was his problem lately?

"Tommy," Tammy walked over, "I've been looking everywhere, we need to talk."

"Sure," He nodded, "Talk."

"Privately," She sighed, "Please?" He sighed and stood up and walked over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Mom's dating Tom Riley," Tammy said.

"What?" He laughed, "That's retarded!"

"I know," Tammy nodded, "I mean, the dating thing I saw coming but not Satan."

"But the Rileys are so," He searched for the right word and Kelly walked past them, giving them a look that could kill, "Well, that just made my point."

"Jimmy said she's upset because it's their mom's anniversary," Tammy shrugged. "That is kind of shitty."

"We have to put a stop to this," Tommy said, "This can't happen."

"I know," Tammy sighed, "But you didn't see her when she came in last night! She was all floaty and happy and giggly. It was disgusting, but I think she really likes him."

"Gag me," Tommy said, "This is so much worse than Pauline."

"Not really," Tammy said, "Since Mom and Dad have been splittsville for a year, not still married."

"Good point," Tommy said, "By the way what do you want for dinner on Friday? Your turn to pick."

"I don't know," Tammy shrugged, "Something really difficult that she can screw up so that I can be rightfully mad at her."

"Tammy," He sighed, "She's really not that bad. And if mom marries Tom Riley, Pauline will be the good step parent."

"Good point," She said, "Whatever, I really don't care."

"Hey Duncans," Fulton came behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "You smell nice today."

"Baby," She looked at him, "I don't have time to do this today."

"Our mom is dating Mr. Riley," Tommy explained.

"Ouch," Fulton said, "I'll let you deal with that," He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye," She giggled, Tommy was making gagging noises, "That's mature."

* * *

"So," Julie said walking with Jimmy after school, "You took off in a hurry last night, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and hugged her, "Just my mom stuff." She nodded. "You know before she died, my dad was like this really awesome guy." Julie smiled, "I feel like there was this huge piece of him that he buried with her. And now this whole going out with Mrs. Duncan thing, I don't know."

"I know it's not exactly the same," Julie said, "But when my dad starting seeing Elyse, it was like this whole side of him that I never even knew existed. He smiled more and he was singing, which was weird." She laughed, "And at first I was really mad, like, why wasn't I enough to make him this happy?" Jimmy sighed, "I then Steve said something to me, he pointed out that maybe Cal was lonely, and he needed something more not because I wasn't enough but because more is always better." He hugged her.

"Steve's smart," Jimmy said, "Which I hate to admit." Julie laughed. "I should find Kelly, I didn't see her at breakfast or lunch."

"Yeah, go ahead," She smiled and kissed him. "I here if you need me OK?"

"I know," He said.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	29. Tradition and Transition

**Author's Note: No reviews? You guys are wimping out on me. Anyways, after this one, I'm skipping to Thanksgiving...Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Tradition and Transition**

Jimmy, Kelly and Rick stood in a familiar scene, lined up in age order in front of their mother's grave.

"I wrote a letter this year," Kelly sighed and put the paper down. Jimmy shuffled his feet quietly.

"I have a game," He mumbled, "Trey hurt his hand, he doesn't know how bad it is and I might get actually playing time."

"Jimmy," Rick looked at him, why hadn't he noticed how thin Kelly'd gotten the last time he was home?

"Go ahead Jimmy," Kelly nodded, "It's fine."

"I love you Mom," He said quietly, kissed his fingers and touched the top of the stone, "Wish me luck OK?" He ran in the other direction.

"You OK?" Rick said, putting his arm around Kelly. She shook her head. "Kelly." He whispered as she hugged him and cried.

"I just want her back," She said softly. "I want him back."

"Come on," He said, "Let's go get something to eat." He realized that what she was upset about had very little to do with their mother. They walked into a diner that was near the cemetery and sat down at a booth table. "What's going on?"

"It's not important." She said softly.

"Yeah it is," He looked at her. "Is it Scooter?"

"No," She shook her head, "Not really."

"No or not really?" He said, "Because those are two different things."

"I think he's restless," She sighed, "And it's not like there's anything I can do about it because we're so far away and it's frustrating. It's really not a big deal."

"Do you think he's fooling around?" He said seriously. He loved Scooter like a brother, but he was not above getting on a plane and beating his ass if he did anything to hurt Kelly.

"No, it's not like that," She sighed, "I mean, I think he's thought about it. And Janet keeps making these little comments," She shook her head.

"You can't listen to Janet," He said, "She's insane, you know that."

"Then of course there's this whole Portman and Ellie thing," She rolled her eyes. He looked at her. "It's stupid I know, but I liked that he was in love with me. It was comforting."

"And a fall back," Rick nodded, "In case the floor fell out."

"Exactly," She whispered. "I feel like there's this part of him that just doesn't want Little Kelly Riley anymore, because the fun of it's gone."

"He wants you Kelly," He looked at her, "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"A few days ago," She shrugged, "That's the other thing, we used to talk every day, now," She sighed, "I just feel like he's holding back."

"You sound like Cassie," He laughed.

"Cassie puts up with a lot," She pointed out. "Keep that in mind." He smiled.

* * *

"Where's Jimmy today?" Connie said, as Julie sat on her bed.

"He's with Kelly and Rick," Julie shrugged, "Then he has a game."

"You gonna go to this one?" Connie asked. She shrugged again.

"He never plays," She sighed, "He gets frustrated when I go and watch him sit on the bench."

"You should go," Connie looked at him, "I'll come with you."

"You have time for me," Julie put her hand to her chest aghast, "Why Connie Moreau!"

"I know I've been distracted," Connie sighed. "Come on we'll call Tammy, it'll be fun."

"Tammy is averred to all things Riley at the moment," Julie shook her head.

"Right," Connie nodded, "God, she must be freaked!"

"She's super hyped up," Julie nodded. "I think she and Fulton are finally going to do it, just to piss off her mom."

"Well as long as she's doing it for the right reason," Connie laughed. "God, I couldn't imagine."

"It's really not so bad," Julie shrugged, "I mean, I know that Mr. Riley seems horrible. But Jimmy seems really OK about all of it."

"Jimmy's not the one I'm worried about," Connie raised her eyebrows, "It's a certain raven haired queen bee."

"Kelly?" Julie laughed, "I wouldn't be worried about that. Tammy's not in Kelly's social world."

"She's getting to be," Connie shrugged, "Linda asked her to be on dance committee. You know how artistic she is." Julie nodded. "I don't want Kelly to go after her, the way she did Janet Lane."

"Janet was going after Scooter," Julie said, "That's why Kelly went on the offensive."

"Yeah, and you're the one who always says that the Rileys take family more seriously than anything," Connie pointed out. Julie nodded.

"I should go, watch Jimmy," Julie sighed and stood up and walked out.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Rick sighed on the phone with Scooter, "She's bad."

"She's fine," Scooter said. "She was fine two weeks ago."

"You were here two weeks ago," Rick pointed out, "We both were. She's always been good at covering up. You didn't notice how thin she's gotten?"

"I guess," Scooter shrugged. "She's always been little. I figured she was just stressed. She's really upset?"

"She thinks she's losing you," Rick said. "If she is, then say good bye buddy, before she moves her life to New Haven, before she plans her future around you, because she doesn't deserve that."

"Rick, come on," Scooter sighed, "You know that's not what's happening. I'm busy, so are you. She understands that."

"Maybe," Rick sighed, "Doesn't help that our dad's dating."

"Tom's dating?" Scooter laughed.

"Yup," Rick said, "Ana Duncan, she's blonde and lovely and,"

"Tammy Duncan's mother?" Scooter said. "And Tommy's?"

"The same," Rick sighed.

"Well, Brad thinks Tommy's a great guy," Scooter said, "And Tammy's Julie's best friend, so,"

"Ringing testimonial there," Rick said sarcastically.

"You know if you let her in a little bit," Scooter said, "You'd see how great she is. How good for Jimmy she is."

"Yeah, look," Rick sighed, "Just talk to Kelly OK?" He hung up. Scooter sighed and stared at the phone. If Kelly really was that upset he couldn't solve it with a phone call. He sighed and dialed.

"Hey, Logan," He said hearing his brother answer, "Yeah, I need to get to Minnesota."

* * *

The next day Julie took a deep breath and walked over to Kelly's locker.

"Kelly?" She said quietly, almost shyly.

"Hm," Kelly looked quickly over, "Oh hi Julie. How are you?"

"Um, fine," Julie whispered. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course," Kelly nodded, "Anything, you know that."

"I need you to promise not to go after Tammy," Julie said. Kelly looked at her. "I mean, you know what I mean right?"

"Oh!" Kelly laughed, "Julie, no, I wouldn't. It's not Tammy's fault."

"Really?" Julie looked at her, "She said that you seemed mad at her."

"No," Kelly sighed, "I've been in a horrible mood lately. You'll apologize to her for me, won't you?"

"Kelly, I," Julie sighed as she walked away. At least part of that had helped.

"Hey you," Jimmy walked over to her and kissed her. "Thanks for coming yesterday!"

"Well, you Mr. Save the game," She giggled, "You were fantastic. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," He nodded, she looked at him, "Really, Julie, I'm fine."

"I just talked to your sister," She said, "She seems distracted."

"That would be because she is." He sighed, "I'm worried about her."

"I love that you are," She smiled. He smiled, "Do you think Mikey will get worried about me?"

"I hope he does," He smiled. "Won't be much of a little brother if he doesn't." She smiled and he kissed her.

* * *

Scooter sat on the steps of the girls dorm. He'd been on a plane all morning. He had to see her, see if she was as bad Rick said, he needed to assure her that everything would be OK.

"Scooter!" Janet smiled seeing him, he sighed and stood up. She walked over and put her arms around his neck, "I figured you'd come." He sighed.

"I didn't come for you," He said gently moving them. She looked at him, "Look, I know we've been talking, which I appreciate but,"

"Scooter?" Kelly walked over, she stopped seeing them together. "I think I get it now. This is the direction my life's going lately so,"

"Kelly," Scooter sighed, "No, it's not like that! I'm here to see you."

"I'm just going to go inside," Janet smiled, "Maybe I'll see you later," She winked at Kelly and walked in.

"You know if you're going to cheat on me," She sighed, "You should probably do it with someone at your school."

"Kelly, I'm not cheating on you," He shook his head, "I've been talking to Janet, we're trying to be friends."

"She doesn't want to be friends with you!" Kelly stared at him, "She wants to take you away from me!"

"I have a little bit of a say in that," He looked at her. Kelly looked down, "I came here to see you. Rick said he was worried."

"What are you two?" She looked up at him, "My mental health tag team?" He laughed and kissed her, "I just miss you. And not having you around makes everything seem worse."

"I hate not being with you," He looked at her, "I really hate it." They kissed again, "You know, last week was our anniversary." He smirked.

"I remembered." She giggled. He kissed her. "There's a Duck's game tonight, so Linda will be out," She murmured.

"Good," He smiled and picked her up, she giggled. He had to do this more often. Surprising her was turning out to be incredibly pleasant.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE!! Pretty please!  
**


	30. New Plan

**Author's Note: YAY reviews!! Thanks guys. Thanksgiving arc begins...I hope you guys like it. Keep it going.**

**I disclaim**

* * *

**Chapter 30: New Plan  
**

The next few weeks had gone pleasantly by, and when everyone headed in their separate directions for their week off for Thanksgiving, life had settled, in it's way, into a pleasant and lovely routine. It was Sunday, and Kelly was counting the hours until Scooter came. After the discomfort of the Thanksgiving the year before he'd agreed that spending it with her family and the Turners was absolutely the way to go. She skipped lightly down the stairs, with a list in her hand.

"Daddy!" She said stopping him on his way out. "I need you to go, get the same wine you got Mrs. Turner two years ago, she loved it, and we can't go empty handed,"

"Oh," He nodded, "Kelly, I thought I told you,"

"Told me what?" She smiled sunnily. Tom was a little shocked by his daughter's good mood, she'd been so melancholy since summer, and he'd grown used to it, he sighed, "Daddy, told me what?"

"We aren't going to the Turners this year," He said simply. She dropped the pen and paper. That could only mean one thing, and she out and out refused to go to her Aunt's home on Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving had been Evelyn's holiday, and she was giving it to Jane over her dead body. "We're having it here, Ana's bringing Tammy and Tommy." That was actually worse.

"Daddy," She sighed. It was bad enough he was seeing the woman, they really had to spend holidays with her and her children? But she had to be diplomatic about it, she knew that, "We couldn't possibly, it's four days away, and,"

"Oh nothing too fancy," He laughed, "I'm sure you can pull something together," He kissed her on the forehead, "If anyone could it would be you." He walked away. She sighed and walked back upstairs and knocked on Jimmy's door.

"Come in," Jimmy called, she walked in. "Hey," He nodded.

"Hey," She said, "Get up, we're going shopping."

"What now?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have four days to put a Thanksgiving dinner on the table," She sighed, he looked at her, "Ana, Tammy and Tommy are joining us."

"So no Turners?" Jimmy said.

"Nope," She shook her head.

"So no Ellie," He smiled, she nodded, "I'm in whatever you need from me!" He stood up. She shook her head. His motives weren't pure, but at least he was helping.

* * *

"Mm," Tammy giggled, as Fulton kissed her on her bed at her dad's. She was mostly undressed, they'd gotten to this point a few times in the past couple of weeks, but he got the feeling it was mostly to piss of her mom, so they hadn't really gone much further, "I love break." She kissed him.

"Me too," He smiled.

"A whole week," She kissed him, "Nothing but us."

"Except Thursday," He smiled. "Then Duck Thanksgiving at Moreau's."

"Actually," She whispered as he worked on her jawline and neck, "I'm not going this year."

"You're sticking with your Dad?" He whispered, and landed her underneath him.

"No," She whimpered, "We'll talk about it later OK?" They kissed deeply, "Right now, do you know what I want?"

"Now?" He smiled. She nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yes," She laughed, "I've been sure." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He smiled as she slid her hands over and undid his belt. They were giggling and pushing into each other.

"Tammy," Pauline walked in, "Your mother is on the phone," She stopped, "Ana," She held the phone up, "She's going to have to call you back." The two teenagers stared at the woman. "Fulton, I think you should go home now."

"Right, um, yeah," He nodded, and picked up his shirt off the floor. "I'll call you later Tam."

"OK," Tammy smiled and kissed him.

"See you Mrs. Duncan," He waved, he felt weird calling her that. After all, Tammy's mom was Mrs. Duncan. He ran the other way.

"Jeez Pauline," Tammy sighed, going into her closet and pulling a robe out and pulling it on, "Ever hear of knocking?"

"You're fifteen," Pauline said, dumbfounded.

"Actually I'm sixteen," Tammy smiled, "My birthday was last week, thanks for noticing."

"You're having sex?" Pauline blinked.

"Probably not now," Tammy mumbled. "Look, you're not my mother,"

"You've made that abundantly clear," Pauline looked at her. "That doesn't change the fact that you are way too young,"

"Oh please!" Tammy rolled her eyes. "Like I said, you're not my mother, my mother and I have talked about this, she knows me, and she knows Fulton."

"What do you think your father is going to say about this?" Pauline frowned. Tammy looked at her.

"Probably nothing," Tammy shook her head. "What did my mom want?"

"She wanted to know what time she should pick you up on Thursday," Pauline looked at her. "Tammy, is something wrong?"

"Please don't try to bond with me," Tammy looked at her, "Nothing is wrong, I'm in love with my boyfriend, we've been together for over a year. I want to have sex with him, it's not exactly freakish."

"Well," Pauline looked at her, "This is still my home, so there'll be some changes."

"I'm going to get dressed and then I'm meeting Connie for coffee," Tammy shrugged. "Anything else?"

"I guess not," Pauline sighed and walked out. She wasn't good at parenting. The logistical stuff she could handle. Driving Tommy to school and practice, attending hockey games and figure skating competitions, that she could do, easily. But when Tammy acted out, or well, she walked in on her about to have sex with her boyfriend, she froze.

* * *

"Why are you so nervous?" Julie laughed, standing at Logan Airport, with Brad. They'd decided to fly to Boston together, and they were waiting for their rides home.

"I don't know who's picking me up," Brad said. Julie nodded, she didn't either, but she wasn't this edgy about it.

"Wow," She turned at a voice, it was Steve, she smiled, "Another guy? Yous a ho Cat!"

"Hey Steve-o," She smiled and hugged him. "This is Brad Vanderbilt. He's from Stamford."

"Cool," Steve said. Brad nodded and shook his hand, "Steve Callins, Julie's friend." Brad looked at him. Well no wonder Jimmy was so threatened, Julie and Steve looked easy together. And they sort of matched, being all blond and everything. "You need a ride somewhere?"

"Brad," Logan Vanderbilt jogged over.

"Logan," Brad faked a smile. They shook hands strongly. "Um, Julie Gaffney, my brother Logan."

"Hi," Logan said, "I hear good things about you. Scottie obviously didn't do you justice." Julie laughed. Brad rolled his eyes. Logan couldn't smell that Julie couldn't be charmed? "We should get going."

"Yeah, whatever," Brad said, "See you back at school Julie."

"Bye," Julie waved as they walked away.

"They're brothers?" Steve said. She nodded, "Shouldn't they like hug or something?"

"Apparently they don't touch each other in their family," Julie shrugged. "Let's go. I want to see my baby brother."

"Julie," Steve looked at her, "He cries, and he poops, occasionally he'll smile. But that's about it."

* * *

"I can't believe that you're not spending Thanksgiving with us," Cassie sighed as she and Rick walked out of a midterm.

"I'll come over after dinner," He smiled, "I promise." She kissed him. His phone buzzed, He groaned. "Text message, from Kelly," He looked at it, "Need help, bring home good potatoes?" He sighed, "Do you know what that means?"

"She's your sister," Cassie shrugged, "My mom always gets red potatoes, so maybe,"

"Right," Rick nodded, "OK, red potatoes." He shook his head. "She's going to explode."

"She is fine," Cassie said slowly, having said it a million times. "This is a really scary time for her anyway, add in all this stuff with your dad and the fact that Scooter's sort of being a douche, and well, I can totally see why she's stressed."

"How did I end up with such a brilliant girlfriend?" He asked. She smiled.

"I believe the more accurate question would be," She pointed out, "How did I end up with such an idiot for a boyfriend?"

"Oh you're funny," He smiled. "You'll pay for that Turner," She laughed and kissed him. "Or maybe you won't."

"Let's go with won't," She smiled.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!  
**


	31. At Home With Friends

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter. I hope you guys do too. I got to write some Emily and Dave stuff, and I just love inserting them into situations, because I get to do just completely ridiculous humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 31: At Home With Friends**

"No but you can't take away from two years in a row Julia," Cal sat on the couch arguing with Julie, who sighed and looked at him disapprovingly. "He's my son, and I have every right,"

"He's my little brother!" Julie fought back.

"What are they fighting about?" Jaime said walking in, Elyse rolled her eyes.

"Cal bought Mikey Yankee's merchandise," Elyse explained, "Julie disapproves."

"Ouch," Jaime grimaced. "This'll go on for a while."

"It's been pretty fun to watch actually," Elyse laughed, "Hey, you two, look who's here?"

"Mom!" Julie ran over and hugged her, "Tell her he's wrong to raise Mikey to love all that's evil."

"Jaim, explain to Julie that winning doesn't make a team evil," Cal said, "It makes them good. It's not our fault your administration traded the greatest player ever, and you can't win world championships!"

"Someday Cal," Jaime shook her head, "You'll be crying because we beat you so bad."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly." Cal laughed.

"Can I go to Steve's?" Julie asked, "I told him I'd come over so,"

"Go ahead," Elyse sighed, cradling Mikey, "At least the yelling will stop." Julie laughed and ran out the door, she reached Steve's and then stopped. She walked to the front door and knocked, it felt awkward, but he'd asked her to.

"Julie," Mrs. Callins answered, "Hey honey."

"Hey," She said, "Is he home?" She nodded and pointed up the stairs and Julie rushed up them. "Helllooo," She said cautiously walking in the door. Steve was sitting at his desk doing some homework. "Oh thank God! You're fully clothed."

"Heh," He faked laughed, "Why'd you use the door?"

"Taylor," She said with a nod.

"No need," He sighed, "We broke up."

"Whoa," She stopped and sat down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When?" He shrugged.

"Um, the drive from Boston?" She said, "Steve, what happened?"

"We didn't have anything in common," He said casually, "And a senior football player asked her out so,"

"Mm," Julie scrunched her face. "Social climbing rears its ugly head."

"Exactly," He said, "So who was that Brad guy?"

"Well, I told you about Scooter?" She said, he nodded, "Brad's his little brother, we've been hanging out, he's pretty cool." Was she really going to see every guy on the planet but him? "Plus he's a freshman, so Jimmy doesn't really care."

"So you guys are still good?" Steve asked. She nodded quietly. "That looked convincing." She looked at him. "Come on, it's me."

"That's exactly it," She sighed, "It's you. I can't talk to you about him Steve." He nodded. "I wish I could, I really do."

"I understand," He said. She looked over.

"Is that my postcard?" She laughed. He smiled. She walked over, "You kept this?"

"I thought the picture was cool," He mumbled. She laughed.

"Oh my God!" She said, "You have to come to Newport this summer!"

"OK," He laughed. "Sounds good, hey, I just got some new games," He pointed to the Playstation, "You want in?"

"I'm so in!" She laughed as they both settled on the floor grabbing controllers.

* * *

"Look what I found," Rick said walking into the house, through the back door. Kelly was flipping through note cards, trying to piece together a decent menu. She looked up.

"Scooter!" She squealed and ran over and kissed him. He smiled and hugged her close.

"Time for me to go," Rick said. "Try to keep your close on."

"Don't be gross," Kelly whacked him. "Did you get all your stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm in the poolhouse," He nodded, "I thought we could talk though."

"Sure," She nodded and sat down, he sat with her, "What's up?"

"Kel, you know I love you right?" He said, she nodded. She didn't like the sound of his tone.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked. He sighed, "Oh my God, you are!"

"No," He said, "No, but," He said, "I don't want you pinning your future to me."

"You've been talking to Rick," She nodded, and stood up.

"Well, he's my best friend," He sighed, coming behind her and hugging around her waist.

"Yeah, but when you talk to him about us," She whispered, "He talks as my big brother, not as your best friend. I'm not pinning my future to you. But I want you to be a part of it." He smiled and kissed her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," He said, "OK, so what do you need me to do. I am committed to making Kelly Thanksgiving the best it can be."

"You can get rid of my father's girlfriend," She mumbled, "Bring my mom back to life." He looked at her. "There's a shopping list over there, if you could go to the grocery store, you'd be my hero."

"It's done," He kissed her, "Hang in there, hm?" He rubbed her arms.

"OK," She smiled. He walked out.

* * *

"I'm bored," Elena said sitting on Tommy's bed. He looked at her.

"OK," He shrugged, "What do you want to do?" She shrugged.

"I don't know," She swung her feet back and forth, "My mom's getting out of rehab this week." He looked at her.

"Didn't know she was in rehab," He said. She shrugged. "That's nuts. I thought my family life sucked." She laughed.

"Mr. Riley's a good man Tommy," She looked at him. He shrugged, "He wasn't always the way he is now. Before Evelyn," She sighed, "She was amazing. And when she got sick, it killed him. It killed all four of them. Why do you think Rick's so hard, and Kelly's always trying to make everything perfect?"

"What about Jimmy?" Tommy asked. She sighed.

"Jimmy found me," She explained, "And we got into trouble and fooled around. I thought I was in love with him." She looked down. "It was stupid, I was thirteen."

"Yeah, but you're only fifteen now," He said, "And you know you're in love with Portman." She smiled. "And people know they're in love with you." She looked at him.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked.

"Me?" He laughed, "You're beautiful, and you're fun, but you're _way _too high maintenance for me Lena." She laughed, "We're friends right?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "And Brad?"

"It's different for Brad," He sighed, "You know that." She nodded. "Just be careful, because I don't want to have to choose between the two of you." She smiled. "Come on Cole," He stood up. "This has all gotten a little heavy. Have you ever watched Clerks?" She squinted at him. "That's a no, it'll change your life."

"Sounds good," She nodded as they walked downstairs.

* * *

Brad wandered around a drug store waiting for Emily and Dave. He wasn't sure what they needed and being that it was the two of them he wasn't going to ask.

"Brad?" He stopped and turned around.

"Kyla," He said, wide eyed. "I um,"

"You're home for Thanksgiving," She whispered, "Of course you are. Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine," He said, he hadn't thought about her in months. "How are you?"

"Fine," She said.

"Kyla, babe," A kid walked over, "Come on, we'll miss the movie."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," She nodded, "It was good to see you." She said walking in the other direction.

"Yeah, you too," He mumbled. She turned around and waved. "I hate my life." He groaned and leaned against a pillar.

"My aren't we the drama queen," Emily walked over, "Was that Kyla?" He nodded. "Aw, sweetie," She hugged him, "It's really for the best. You're too young to really piss your parents off with a girl like that."

"I hate Stamford," Dave said. "Why's Brad all poop faced?"

"Kyla," Emily said.

"Ah yes the ladies," Dave nodded, "Baby Brother, understand, you must let the ladies go when they don't want you anymore."

"You mean when they'd rather lose their virginities on a first date with some punk scholarship kid from Chicago?" He mumbled.

"I think he's talking about me now," Emily said raising an eyebrow, "Although, just for your information Bradley, he was from Detroit!"

"So this isn't just about Kyla?" Dave said.

"I don't care about Kyla," Brad shook his head, "I mean, I do, but not really."

"There's a girl at school isn't there?" Emily asked. He shrugged.

"Elena Cole," Brad whispered. "It doesn't matter because we're friends and she has a boyfriend."

"You're friends with a girl?" The two older ones said at the exact same time. Brad rolled his eyes. There was definitely something wrong with this family.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	32. Mothers and Daughters

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! Um, so another little bit of casting...this time the adults.**

**Cal: Ron Livingston**

**Jaime: Kelly Rowan**

**Elyse: Kristin Davis**

**Ana: Gail O'Grady, which is kind of weird, since she played Brittney Snow's mom on American Dreams, and Brittney Snow is Ellie, but ah well. what can we say?**

**And not an adult, but not previously cast, Paulo, the guy who played the Italian pop star in The Lizzie McGuire movie, who, if I recall correctly was also named Paulo...huh, that was subconscious.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Mothers and Daughters**

"She's fine Ellie," Biff said as she paced back and forth. "She wouldn't be coming home if she wasn't fine." She looked at him. "Probably shouldn't tell her about your new boyfriend if you want to prevent relapse."

"I'm not lying to Mom," Elena said, "She'll love Dean." He looked at her, "She will. And he's in Chicago for his sister's engagement party anyway, and I go back to school on Monday, so I don't have to tell her yet."

"Lying," He nodded.

"Withholding information is not lying," She said, "It's helpful to her recovery." He laughed. "I just want to have a good Thanksgiving. With Mom, which we haven't had in a while." He hugged her.

"You're excited," He laughed.

"I missed her," She shrugged, "Last year, was good, until Liza." He nodded. The door opened.

"Hello?" They heard a voice call from the front of the house. Ellie squealed and ran out front. "Ellie!"

"Mommy!" She smiled as her mother hugged her, "You're home."

"Yeah," She said, "Let me look at you." She smiled, "Oh you look beautiful, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Ellie said, "Are you better?"

"Yeah, I'm better," She nodded. "Hi Biff."

"Hey Mom," He smiled, "You look good."

"I feel good," She said, "How's Michigan?"

"It's fine," He shrugged. He felt terribly uncomfortable. He'd been pretty happy living his life outside of their family mess for the past few months. He had missed Ellie though.

"So Ellie," Their mother smiled later that night, "I talked my doctor, about a few things." Ellie nodded, "And one of them was that I don't think I should be in this house alone."

"OK," She said quietly.

"So if you wanted to," She smiled, "I'd really like it if you lived at home, for the rest of the year." Ellie lost her breath.

"I um," She swallowed, a month ago she would have said yes, without question and resounding beautiful full yes, but now, well, moving home would mean giving things up, specifically time with Dean. "I have to think about it."

* * *

"So," Ana walked into Tammy's room, "I just spoke to your father."

"Mm?" Tammy looked at her.

"Don't give me that I'm so innocent look," Ana shook her head, "What's going on with you?" Tammy sighed. "Sweetie, come on."

"Nothing is going on," Tammy said, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Ana shook her head, "I've noticed. I mean, if I hadn't seen how upset you've been, I totally brush off this whole sex with your boyfriend thing."

"The sex with the boyfriend thing didn't happen," Tammy grumbled, "He's totally freaked out now." Ana looked at her.

"Is this about me and Tom?" Ana asked. Tammy swallowed. "Honey,"

"It's not that I'm not happy for you," Tammy sighed, "I am. I just, I've liked the past few months, you know, just us. And I'm still getting used to Pauline, and,"

"Tammy, I'm not marrying him," Ana said, "Believe me; neither of us are ready for that. I mean, we haven't even,"

"OK," Tammy cut her off, "Stop, I don't need to know that." Ana laughed. "Why are we spending Thanksgiving with them then?"

"He asked me," Ana shrugged, "And I like him, a lot, and I don't know. Maybe I should have checked with you first. I know you love going to the Moreau's."

"No, it's OK," Tammy said. "I mean, if this is important to you, then I'll make it work."

"Thank you," Ana said, "OK, so now we can talk about you." Tammy sighed. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did," Tammy nodded, "And I'm on the pill, and we have condoms, and I love him, and I really think I'm ready."

"You're barely sixteen," Ana shook her head, "And I know, you don't want to hear this, but there is a lot attached to having sex with someone." Tammy looked down, "And you've gone through a lot in the past year."

"And Fulton was with me," Tammy looked at her. "He listened to me, and took care of me. I love him, Mom. I'm not rushing into this, I promise."

* * *

"What time is it?" Julie asked stretching out, extending her long legs in front of her. Steve tried to look away, but just couldn't. She was perfect, and so profoundly unaware of it.

"It's almost midnight," He said. She looked at him, and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, "We just haven't hung out like this in a long time, I missed it."

"Yeah, me too," He said, "Cat, I um," She swallowed, "I miss you, like all the time."

"I miss you too," She said, "More lately." They looked at each other, he pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Steve," She whispered and he kissed her. She swallowed and kissed him back. He smiled pulling away. "Why are you smiling?"

"I've wanted to do that for a while, and I was sort of afraid," He blushed and looked down, "That it would feel like kissing my sister."

"Steve, I," She swallowed, "I love my boyfriend." She stood up.

"Cat, wait," He sighed as she climbed through the window. Julie ran as fast as she could, wiping the tears on her cheeks. She loved him. She did, but as much as she loved Steve it couldn't touch her feelings for Jimmy. She swallowed and ran in the house.

"Hey kid," Elyse smiled, "I just got Mikey down," She was still crying. "Julie, what's wrong?" Julie hugged her. "What is it?"

"I'm horrible," She whispered.

"OK," Elyse said, "I'm gonna make some tea, and we'll have a talk." Julie nodded, "What did Steve do?"

"He kissed me," Julie said sniffling through her tears. "And I wanted him to, and I really liked it!"

"Oh sweetie," Elyse sat down with her, "That's OK."

"No it's not," Julie shook her head, "Because I love Jimmy, and he deserves so much better than that." She stopped. "He's my best friend, Elyse, and I don't wanna lose him."

"You're not going to," She touched her face gently, "But you can't run away from him. I mean, you were talking about what Jimmy deserves, but what about Steve? Don't you think he deserves to know where he stands?" Julie nodded. "You're not horrible, you're fifteen." Julie laughed. "You OK?" She nodded. "OK," She kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep, this will all look better in the morning."

"Thanks Elyse," Julie whispered and stood up. "Good night."

"Night," Elyse said as she walked out. Jaime wandered in. "How'd I do?"

"Good," Jaime nodded, "Better than I would have. Last time I was with her, and I did not handle it that well."

"I just hope she's OK," Elyse whispered.

"She will be," Jaime nodded, "Really, don't worry about her." Elyse smiled, "I wanted to thank you Elyse, for being so understanding about everything."

"Of course," Elyse said, "I don't what I'd do without you." She laughed, "It makes Cal really happy to have you around, and that's what's important to me." Jaime smiled. Never in a million years would she have guessed she'd be so close to Cal's wife.

* * *

**Reviews Make me smile and get me through my finals!  
**


	33. Breaking and Bonding

**Author's Note: Greatly appreciate the reviews! I have 1 test left! WEEE! I'm kind of over the moon about it. Hope you guys like this chapter. A little bit of Ellie's good girl coming out, after Thanksgiving the bad girl will be back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Breaking and Bonding**

"Hey," Kelly smiled, sneaking into the poolhouse on Thanksgiving morning.

"Hey," Scooter said, "What are you doing?" She sat down and kissed him.

"I have about a half hour before I have to put the turkey in," She kissed him, "And we haven't been together since you've been here."

"Kelly," He sighed, "Maybe we should take a step back," She pulled back.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, "I think we just stepped into an alternate reality." She shook her head, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," He said, "I just need more than a half hour."

"No you don't," She squinted. He looked at her. "You don't, you need ten minutes tops." He laughed. "I've missed you." She whispered. "Especially after when you surprised me. And I know I've been busy," She kissed him.

"Kelly, come on," He sighed. She looked at him, "I've got some stuff to do, so," She swallowed. "Hey, baby come on," He kissed her, "Tonight, after dinner, we'll be great OK?"

"Sure," She nodded, "Whatever. What are you doing today?"

"Rick, Cole and I are going to the football game," He said, "Why don't you have to go Madame President?"

"I'm supposed to, but I got out of it," She nodded, "Linda's covering. Say hi to everyone for me." She stood up, "Say hi to Janet." She walked out and slammed the door. He groaned and fell backwards. What was he doing?

* * *

Kelly wiped the tears out of her eyes and held her head up walking back to the house. She wasn't this girl. She didn't beg her boyfriend to have sex with her, it was the other way around. She walked in and stopped.

"Hi Kelly," Tammy waved. "Um, I didn't want to go to that football game, so I thought I could help." Kelly looked at her. "I make some mean sweet potatoes. I brought my own marshmallows and everything."

"Um, yeah," Kelly said, "Sure."

"I know you don't like me," Tammy sighed.

"I've just been taking it out on you," Kelly said, "My bad mood has had nothing to do with you, little to do with our parents and everything to do with that idiot out in the poolhouse." Tammy nodded. "You're dating Fulton Reed right?"

"Mm hm," Tammy nodded. "I haven't heard from him since Saturday though."

"What happened?" Kelly looked at her.

"My step mother walked in on us about to have sex," Tammy laughed. Kelly looked at her, "I know, it's mortifying!"

"Your dad remarried?" Kelly asked. Tammy nodded. "When?"

"This summer," She sighed, "He started seeing her before he even moved out, so everything happened kind of fast." She stopped. "I know it probably seems stupid to you, I mean, at least I still have him."

"No," Kelly shook her head, "I didn't know that, about your dad. That must have been hard." Tammy shrugged.

"I still hate him for it," She said quietly, "And I hate her more than anyone."

"At least there's someone to hate," Kelly said quietly, "I had to hate a disease." Tammy laughed. "I hated her, sometimes. But I had Ricky, and Jimmy."

"What about your dad?" Tammy asked. Kelly shook her head.

"He shut down about her third year in," Kelly whispered. "And then when she died, everything fell apart." Tammy looked at her. "Anyway, I think it was worst on Jimmy, I mean, Rick and I were away at school, and he as just, here, watching her die."

"That's horrible," Tammy whispered. "So what are you fighting with Scooter about?"

"Nothing and everything," Kelly laughed. "I just get uptight about stuff,"

"Janet Lane?" Tammy said, Kelly looked at her, "Portman talks to Fulton, who talks to me."

"Right," Kelly laughed, "Yeah, and he gets defensive and then shuts down. It's chronic."

* * *

Janet followed the squad out of the locker room, ready to storm the field at halftime and then stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to Scooter, standing in the corner. He walked over to her.

"I couldn't stay away," He said, "I don't know why." She looked up at him.

"Does she know you're here?" She asked quietly. He shook his head. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," He said touching her blond hair. He kissed her. She couldn't help moaning at the intensity of it.

"Wait," She groaned as he kissed down her neck, "We can't, not here."

"We have before," He whispered and kissed her. There was no use fighting it, she realized, he could have her anywhere he wanted her, and he knew it.

"I'm the captain now," She murmured, "I have responsibilities." He pressed her against the wall.

"Don't say anything," He whispered.

* * *

"Where'd Janet go?" Cara asked. One of her companions shrugged. "Freshman!" She snapped.

"Your turn Lena," One of the other freshman girls looked at her. Elena stood up.

"Can you go to the locker room and see what's keeping our darling captain?" Cara asked her. Elena looked at her scared, "She doesn't hate you that much, go." She pointed. Elena nodded and trotted off. Janet still hadn't retaliated for Elena's hookup with Dean and she was waiting for it.

"Janet?" She walked into the locker room, she stopped in her tracks. Was she really seeing this? "Oh, um," She stuttered. Janet pulled away from Scooter at looked at her.

"Do you need something Cole?" Janet said.

"Um, Cara sent me," She mumbled, "We have, halftime," She couldn't form a sentence.

"Fine," Janet straightened herself and walked past her. "Come." She turned around and motioned. "What did you just see Ellie?"

"You making out with Kelly Riley's boyfriend," Elena said. Janet looked at her.

"No," Janet said, "You saw nothing." Janet walked away, Elena stared at Scooter, with her arms crossed. He knew that look, she'd learned it from Kelly.

"Ellie, you can't tell her!" He said. She sighed, "And not Jimmy either."

"Well to tell Jimmy he'd have to talk to me," She said, "And I won't tell Kelly, but that's not for you, it's mostly because if she dumps you my boyfriend would probably flee to her, so that's for me." She started to walk away and then turned around, "You were supposed to be the good one." She walked away defiantly. He sighed. Why was he self sabotaging? But since going away to school he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. There were smart easy blondes all over school and every time one of them flirted with him, it made him want Janet.

* * *

"Ellie!" Cassie squealed seeing her after the game, "Sweetie you look so cute!"

"Thanks," She mumbled, "Can I ask you something?" Cassie nodded. "If you knew that someone was, hurting someone you really cared about, you should tell them right?" Cassie looked at her, "I caught Scooter making out with Janet, and I don't know if I should tell Kelly."

"Ah," Cassie nodded, "OK, I'll take care of it." She walked over.

"Hey baby," Rick smiled, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," She kissed him, "Hey, Scooter, can I talk to you?" She looked at him. Scooter looked at her. "It's kind of important."

"I'll go find Jimmy," Rick nodded and walked away. She smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He shouted, "Jesus Cass! What was that for?"

"Are you retarded?" She said. He looked at her. "You're cheating on Kelly?" He sighed. "What hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing happened," He said, "Janet and I have been talking, but nothing else."

"Ellie told me dipstick," She looked at him. "You can't do this, break up with her, but don't screw around on her. Because while I know that you're a worthless asshole who can't keep control over his dick, Rick and Kelly seem to believe that you've changed." She smiled, "And I've been a part of this family for way longer than you have, and if you hurt them, I will hunt you down and kill you." She walked away, "Ricky, wait up!" She ran after him and he kissed her. Scooter watched them. These friends were the best he'd ever had, and maybe Cassie was right, he shouldn't jeopardize that because he had some twisted attraction to his ex girlfriend.

* * *

Julie got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She sighed and walked downstairs.

"Hey kid," Cal looked at her. "Where you headed?"

"I have to talk to Steve about something," She said quietly, "I'll be back in a little while." She trotted out and walked down the street, she stared up at his window. She had no idea what she was going to say. She climbed the tree carefully and then crawled in the window.

"What are you doing here Cat?" He stared at her.

"I um," She swallowed, "Wanted to talk to you."

"I think you made your point," He sighed looking away.

"Steve," She said, starting to cry again, "Please look at me." He looked over at her.

"What do you want to say?" He said shortly. He was angry, she knew he had every right to be. She swallowed and stared at him. "God, Julie," He looked at her.

"I know you're mad at me," She whispered, "And you should be." He sighed.

"I want to be," He said softly, walking over to her, "I want to be furious with you. But I love you too much."

"I love you too," She whispered, "I love you so much, but that way Steve." She started crying, "You're my best friend, you're my family, and I can't risk that." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, this time pressing close to her. "Steve, stop!" She pushed him away, almost shouting. "Did you not hear me?"

"I can't accept that," He shook his head, "I look at your, or think about you and, I can't help it."

"So it'll be easier when I'm not here." She sighed. "But when I am here, can't things just be,"

"How they used to be?" He looked at her, "No, they can't, and if you can't see why, I'm not sure I want to be around you."

"Steve, please," She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"You should go," He said. She nodded and turned around and climbed out.

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	34. Finding Your Feet

**Author's Note: Again thanks for the reviewage...School's out baby!! WEEE!! Way dramatic chapter here, also lots of resolution.**

**I disclaim!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Finding Your Feet**

"Julie, can you please pass the potatoes," Steve said at Thanksgiving dinner. She looked at him and slammed the bowl in front of him. "Thank you." He said. The adults all glanced back and forth at each other.

"So," Dr. Callins looked at Julie, "Julie, your dad tells me that your school is looking at you for the Ivy League?"

"Yeah," She nodded. How had she forgotten that Dr. Callins went to Dartmouth? "My boyfriend's older sister is going to Yale and she recommended me."

"Well if you need any help," He nodded. "Can't get Steve to look anywhere but BU."

"Well, Julie was always the smart one," Steve mumbled. "And we have three years still."

"I have to use the bathroom," Julie announced standing up and walking upstairs. She went into her room and took a deep breath. She stared at her phone, and then picked it up. She dialed feverishly, she waited for it to ring.

"Hello, you've reached the Duncan residence. Leave a message for Ana or Tammy, and if you need to reach Tommy," She sighed and hung up. She dialed Tammy's beeper.

"Please call me back," Julie sighed. She knew she couldn't call Jimmy. Maybe she would call Connie, but this was much more a Tammy level problem.

* * *

Tammy and Kelly stood giggling over the mess of a pumpkin pie they'd made. Tammy grabbed at her pocket.

"Cell phone?" Kelly said impressed.

"I wish," Tammy rolled her eyes, "Beeper. My dad got it for me." Kelly nodded as she pulled it out. "It's Julie, can I use the phone?"

"Sure," Kelly nodded. "Tell her I say hi." Tammy nodded and walked over, picking up the phone. She dialed.

"Where the hell are you?" Julie said panicked picking up her phone.

"I'm at the Rileys," Tammy said, "Kelly is awesome! We've been making dinner all day, it's so fun."

"Steve kissed me," Julie said, "Twice, and he pretty much told me that he can't be friends anymore because he's too in love with me or something, and now we're sitting next to each other at Thanksgiving dinner, and his parents are grilling me about Ivy watch."

"Whoa, slow down," Tammy said, "You're talking like me. What happened with Steve?"

"We kissed," Julie sighed, "Once Sunday night and then again this morning."

"Wow," Tammy said, "Was it like totally gross? I mean, you've always said he's like your brother."

"No," Julie sighed and fell back on the bed, "It was nice. Sweet you know?" She sighed. "Anyway, I told him that I couldn't, that I love Jimmy, he freaked, and now he's mad at me."

"Cat?" Steve walked in.

"I have to go," Julie said.

"Julie wait!" Tammy said on the other end. But she'd already hung up. Julie looked over at Steve who shuffled his feet.

"Cal was afraid you'd gotten sick, he sent me to check on you," He said quietly. She nodded. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's fine," She said. "You're dad's already on your ass about Dartmouth?" He nodded and kicked the floor. "BU?" She scrunched her face.

"Good hockey," He said. She laughed. "What happened to USC?"

"I still want USC," She said, "I'm just keeping my options open. Like you said we still have three years." He nodded. "Is this what we're going to be now?"

"I don't know," He sighed, "It's all so confusing." She looked at him. "It's just, I used to know you better than anyone. Now, things are different."

"They don't have to be," She whispered.

"Yeah, they do," He said. They plopped on her bed. "Most of the time, you're a thousand miles away, you have a boyfriend."

"You lost your virginity and you didn't even tell me!" She stuck out her tongue. He looked at her. "I ran into Cammie Thomas in town yesterday." He sighed.

"I didn't want you to know," He said quietly, "I thought you'd hate me for it."

"I hate you for not telling me," She shrugged, "I hate that it was with Taylor Pilkington. She doesn't deserve you." He touched her face. "I love you so much, and if we were to, well, be more than friends and it didn't work out, I couldn't handle that. That's what I was trying to say this morning."

"I know," He said quietly, "I had to try though." She nodded. "We should probably get back downstairs." Julie smiled. "At Christmas, I'll try to be less of a freak."

"Yes please," She groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, so did he.

"So did Cammie bring a review back from Taylor?" He looked at her. She picked up a pillow and hit him in the stomach with it. "A guy has to know these things Cat."

"I'm sure you were spectacular," She said giggling.

* * *

"Your sister's really cool," Tammy said, sitting in Jimmy's room after dinner.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She's great."

"Where were you all day?" She asked.

"At the cemetery," He said, "I sort of blew off the anniversary for soccer, so,"

"Oh," She nodded, "Have you talked to Julie?"

"No," He said, "But you know, she's home, with her dad, and moms and little brother."

"Steve," Tammy said. He looked at her. "I feel like I should tell you something, but you can't tell her that I told you."

"I know all about Steve," He said quietly, "And I don't like it, but I can't," He sighed, "I trust her." She smiled. "You should too; you're supposed to be her best friend."

"Yeah," Tammy laughed.

"Tammy, honey," Ana came in, "We should get going."

"OK," Tammy stood up, "See you at school Jimmy." She waved walking out.

"Bye," He said. He sighed. After they left Ellie walked in. "Ellie?"

"Your dad said I should just come up," She shrugged. "I hope it's OK."

"Yeah, it's fine," He said, "You look upset."

"I really needed a cigarette," She sighed and sat down, "But then I remembered that I promised Dean I'd quit." He laughed. "So I thought, what else am I addicted to? Jimmy!" She sighed, "My mom came home, and she asked me to move back."

"Wow," He said, "Elle, that's good, right?" She nodded. "So what's wrong?"

"You know there was a time when I could tell you anything," She said softly, kicking her legs. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I can't tell you this." He nodded. "Just, can I be here, for a while?"

"Yeah," He said, "Whatever you need."

"Thanks," She smiled. He hugged her. She'd been through this before, so many times, and he knew that this was all she needed right now.

* * *

Kelly sat quietly on the bed in the poolhouse. They were talking. And she didn't like the direction things were going.

"I wish you'd be direct with me," She said, "Do you want to stay together or not?"

"I don't want to lose you," He sighed, "But, I," He looked at her, "I don't think I can be with you right now." She swallowed. "I didn't go to the game today to see Eden Hall again Kel, and I didn't come here for Thanksgiving just because of you."

"I know," She whispered, "I figured that part out for myself, I'm smart remember, it's one of the reasons you love me?" He sighed, "You know she just wants what she can't have."

"Because you have it?" He said shortly, "It couldn't just be that she loves me too, it's all about you."

"I didn't say that," She stood up.

"No but that is what you think," He looked at her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not what I think," She whispered. "If you want her, have her in fact fuck every slut in New Haven. But don't think that I'm going to be sitting waiting for you when you're ready to be back with me." She walked out and closed the door. She ran back into the house.

"Hey, Kel," Rick said, "I'm heading over to the Turners," He looked at her, and saw that she was crying, "Oh my God, Kelly." He hugged her. "What did he do?"

"I'm just going to go to bed," She whispered, he touched her face gently, "Ricky, I'm fine." She walked past him and upstairs. She lay down in bed curled up and started crying. After about fifteen minutes she started, hearing something at the window. She walked over and sighed. "What Scooter?" She sighed opening it.

"I love you," He said, "And I'm scared."

"Of what?" She sat down.

"That I'll wake up one day and you'll be over it," He said, "You'll realize how much more you deserve." She kissed him.

"I love you," She said. "I don't want anything but you." He kissed her. She lead him over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kelly," He whispered as she started to undress, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Show me that you're sorry," She whispered and kissed his neck. He kissed her.

"Kelly," He murmured.

"Scooter," She whimpered and pulled him on top of her. She'd never wanted him so badly.

"I just don't think we should," He whispered, she looked up at him, "Until we're on our feet again."

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked. He shook his head. "I need to know the truth."

"I wanted to," He sighed, "We even made plans, to meet tonight." He kissed her. "I'm here instead."

"I appreciate that," She whispered and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's just sex Scooter."

"It's never been just sex with you Kelly," He smiled, "And I don't ever want it to be."

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	35. Apparently

**Author's Note: A new chapter, more drama coming! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Apparently**

"Hey," Fulton walked up to Tammy in school on Monday morning.

"Oh, hey," She looked at him, "You're alive, I was getting worried."

"Tammy, come on," He sighed, "Your step mother saw me naked. I needed some time to recover from that one."

"You could have called me," She whispered. "I spent Thanksgiving with the Rileys, it was totally weird."

"What are you doing now?" He asked, sliding his arms around her waist, she looked up at him. "Charlie'll be at breakfast."

"It's not happening that way." She shook her head. "You can't ignore me for a week and then just expect me to," He cut her off by kissing her. "Mm," She whimpered sliding her hands onto his neck.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "OK?"

"OK," She said and he kissed her again. "I'm still not having sex with you right now. I have to find Julie, she had like a major meltdown over break, I need to make sure she's OK."

"I think she's fine," Fulton nodded down the hallway to see Julie and Jimmy pretty much in the exact same place the two of them were.

"So figures," Tammy sighed. "She makes out with Steve and they're still like perfect. Why can't we be like them?"

"We're better," He nodded, "Because I know since we got together I haven't kissed anyone else. Have you?"

"Maybe," She smiled smugly. He pulled her close and kissed her. "My mom has a date with Mr. Riley tonight, so I think after practice, you should come over."

* * *

"I missed you," Julie smiled, she kissed Jimmy

"I missed you too," He said gently. She moved her fingers along his tie. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been weird since you got back last night."

"It's nothing," She shook her head, "Just, Steve." He nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Tammy mentioned something."

"Oh, how was Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Fine," He said, "Nice actually. Well, Scooter may or may not have cheated on Kelly with Janet Lane."

"Ew," Julie shook her head. He kissed her. "Oh, so my dad is making Mikey a Yankees fan, I wanted to kill him." He laughed.

"I'm gonna have to hang out with Ellie a little this week," He whispered. She looked at him. "Her mom is home from rehab so, she's kind of fragile, and I just want to make sure she's OK."

"I don't mean to be insensitive," Julie said, "But isn't that something that Portman should deal with, since he's her boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said softly, "But he doesn't know her mom, he wasn't there the past five times, and, I'm not going to seek her out, but if she needs me."

* * *

Portman and Elena sat quietly having breakfast, she'd broken the news to him that she was moving home and he had nodded quietly and they hadn't said anything since. Kelly walked over and swallowed taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Portman," She said awkwardly pulling at her fingers and cracking her knuckles, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, sure," He stood up and they walked out into the hallway, "Is everything OK?"

"What do you see in her?" She asked.

"In Elena?" He said, "We surprisingly have a lot in common and,"

"No," She shook her head, "In Janet."

"Oh," He looked down, "Yeah, Elena mentioned that." She nodded. "She's really sexy Kel."

"That's it?" She said. He nodded.

"I mean, maybe there's more," He shrugged, "But well, I mean, me and Janet didn't really have a relationship, just sex so," She nodded, "Look, if he can't see how much better you are, he doesn't deserve you." He hugged her. "I should go, but, if you need to talk again."

"Yeah," She nodded. He smiled and walked back in.

"What'd she want?" Elena asked as he sat back down.

"Just to talk about Janet," He mumbled. She looked at him, "Lena, she's freaked out, she has every right to be." She pushed her food around her plate with a fork. "I still don't see why you have to move home?"

"My mom finally seems healthy," She sighed, "And I want her to stay that way, and spend time with her." He nodded, "Why don't you help me move," He eyed her, "You can meet her, and then you can come see me."

"I don't know," He shook his head, "After the way I met your dad,"

"So be sure not to feel me up in front of her," She laughed. "Please? I think you'll really like her." He touched her face.

"OK," He said. "For you."

"Thank you," She kissed him. She looked at the clock. "I have to go. Apparently we're having an emergency our captain's a giant whore meeting. I think Cara's going to inherit the position."

"Why does Janet making out with Scooter effect the cheerleading squad?" He asked.

"I know you think the whole social pyramid aspect of this is stupid," She shook her head, "I mean, I pretty much do too. But most of the girls don't and if the cheerleaders want to maintain top social standing in this school our leader cannot be the slut who tried to steal Kelly Riley's boyfriend."

"But you don't know the whole story," He looked at her, "No one does, except Scooter and Janet."

"That doesn't matter." She shook her head. I know it's dumb Dean. I know that." She sighed, "I can't say I won't be happy to see her lose her authority, because she's treated the freshmen like complete crap."

"Alright," He kissed her, "Just, don't get all bitchy OK?"

"OK," She laughed, "See you after school?"

"After school," He nodded. She jogged out.

"Hey," Jimmy said. She smiled seeing him and Julie. "How's it going?"

"Good," She nodded, "Hi Julie, how was home?"

"Fine," Julie said.

"How's your mom?" Jimmy asked, "I've been meaning to stop by and say hello, and welcome her back."

"She's good," She nodded, "I'm moving back this afternoon, I'm going to introduce her to Dean." Julie snorted.

"I should go find Tammy," She said and walked. She realized this was something she really couldn't be in on. Anymore than Jimmy could be in on her relationship with Steve and vice versa.

"She'll like him," Jimmy said. Elena nodded. "She will."

"I hope so," She whispered. "I'm going to introduce her to Brad and Tommy too."

"At the same time?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh God no!" She shook her head, "Brad and Dean's withering glances at each other would be enough to send her relapse. Is Kelly OK?"

"She's quiet," He shrugged, "I think the whole Scooter thing in combination with spending Thanksgiving with Dad's girlfriend."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I should go. And you should find Julie."

"Right," He said. "Good Luck." He walked away, "Tell her I said hello."

"I will," Elena nodded and skipped off.

* * *

Portman walked through the hallway to homeroom and stopped when he heard sniffling against a back wall. He looked over and saw Janet crying.

"Oh God!" She groaned, "Wow, I thought I couldn't feel more pathetic, but apparently the universe has other plans."

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Don't pretend you haven't heard," She looked at him, "Your little girlfriend is the instigator of this whole thing."

"Don't blame it on Ellie," He shook his head. "You're the one who,"

"He called me!" She said, "He found me, he kissed me. But no one cares about that. It doesn't matter, even if it is the truth."

"Can you blame them for not believing you?" He shrugged. "I mean, I hold no love for Scooter Vanderbilt, or for Brad Vanderbilt for that matter, but this kind of thing has happened before, and was your fault."

"Yeah, I've made mistakes," She whispered and wiped her eyes, "This summer, and last year with you." He nodded. "But this wasn't one of them. I love him and I know he loves me."

"He's using you Janet," He looked at her, "Because maybe he's scared, or something, or maybe he's just a giant dick, like I've always suspected," He smiled. She laughed, "You know this whole crying in the corner thing."

"Not sexy?" She shook her head.

"No on some girls really sexy," He laughed, "But it's not you." She looked at him. "The girl I met last year, who manipulated me into losing my virginity and then dragged me practically against my will away from the Valentine's Day dance to have sex with her in her car, she wouldn't put up with any of this." She smiled.

"You're right," She said, "She wouldn't." She kissed him. He pushed her away.

"Janet," He shook his head, "Not me. You really need to stop going after other girl's boyfriends."

"Maybe I have a complex," She laughed, "Thanks Portman."

"Apparently it's what I'm here for." He shrugged.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	36. Ready, Set, Go!

**Author's Note: Big chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Ready, Set, Go**

"Jimmy," Julie giggled as he kissed down her neck walking into his room. He kissed her pulling her grey school sweater off. "Jimmy, it's snowing I thought we could outside."

"No way," He whispered, laying her down on the bed, "Snow's cold. You're so warm," He kissed her, "Make me warm." They kissed heavily for a few minutes. She pulled at his tie. "What?"

"I can't make out with you while you're wearing the tie," She giggled.

"The tie goes," He nodded, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. They kissed again. "Oh I love you so much."

"Jimmy," She whimpered lightly, he nodded. "Can you do that thing?"

"Which thing," He whispered and started nibbling on her ear.

"The thing with your tongue," She giggled. He laughed and kissed her running his tongue along the roof of her mouth gently. She loved when he did that.

"Jimmy?" She said again.

"Julie, all this talking is really throwing my rhythm off," He sighed and sat up.

"Are you ready?" She whispered, he looked down at her. "Because I know I am." She sat up and kissed his neck. "And with Portman helping Ellie all day," She said, "This is a good time to not worry about anything else." He kissed her.

"I'm ready," He nodded. She smiled and unbuttoned her blouse. He slid it off and kissed her shoulders.

"I love you," She whimpered. "That feels so good."

"I want you to feel good," He whispered. "We're going to go nice and slow."

"Not too slow," She giggled, unbuttoning his shirt, while he moved his hand down and unbuttoned her skirt, she undid his pants.

"Julie," He said softly. She groaned and kissed him, "I need a second." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up.

"Portman has to have condoms right?" He muttered, "I mean, he and Ellie do it all the time." She sighed.

"Forget it," She said. He looked at her. "If we have to steal condoms from Portman, we're not ready." She pulled her skirt back on.

"No, don't get dressed," He sighed and walked over, "We are ready, we are so ready." She kissed him and then put her blouse back on, "She's getting dressed, why is she getting dressed?"

"Because she loves you too much to screw up our relationship with sex," She laughed. "We'll know when we're ready." They kissed, "Do you need help?"

"I wasn't that ready yet," He shook his head. She laughed. "Are we going to be virgins forever?"

"No," She shook her head, "Just for the rest of tonight." She stood up.

"Where're you going?" He said, taking her hand.

"To change," She laughed.

"But why?" He nodded.

"Because, if we go for a walk in the snow and I'm wearing knee socks," She scrunched her face, "I'll freeze to death."

* * *

Meanwhile across town, another virgin was getting ready not to be. Tammy looked in the mirror and smiled as she brushed her hair. She was glad they hadn't just gotten it over with, because tonight was going to be amazing. She's made dinner and lit candles and gotten dressed up.

"Sweet, food!" She stopped and turned around. "Tammy, Brad's here."

"Hey," Brad waved, "You look really hot."

"What are you doing here?" She started at her brother. "You don't live here."

"Dad and Pauline had a fight," He shrugged, "Brad and I wanted to hang out, and while they're fighting it's totally awkward."

"Brad has a dorm room," She pointed out.

"There's no food at the dorm," Tommy shrugged, "What's with the candles? And why are you all dressed up?"

"Just, go someplace else," She said.

"Oh I know what this is," Brad nodded, she looked at him, "My brother Dave does this all the time, this is a sex date."

"Out," She pushed them out the door. On their way down, they ran into Fulton.

"Hey guys," He said.

"Take care of her," Tommy looked sternly at him. He nodded confused and then walked into the apartment.

"Hi," She smiled lightly.

"You're brother was just way weird," He pointed to the door. She kissed him. "Mm, don't care so much right now."

"Good," She whispered.

* * *

"Oh I remember this room," Portman laughed putting a box down in Elena's bedroom. She looked at him. "Where's your Mom?"

"She's at work," She shrugged, she kissed him. "She should be back later."

"Ellie," Her mother walked in, "Did you know that Tom Riley's dating someone?" She stopped, "Hello."

"Mom," Elena walked over, "This is my boyfriend, Dean Portman."

"Yes," She nodded, "I heard all about you last week. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," He said awkwardly. "Um," He was nervous, his experience with Elena's family hadn't been stellar up to this point. Obviously there was her brother and the fact that when he'd met her father he'd had his hand up her skirt wasn't really something he was too proud of. "Your house is really great."

"Well, something good had to come out of my divorce," She laughed. Elena smiled but then looked at her, something was off. "Anyway, I see that you two got her all moved in, should we order something for dinner?"

"We'll be right down," Elena nodded. She smiled and walked downstairs. "I'm an idiot."

"Lena she seems great," He said, "You look upset."

"She's high," She sighed and sat down.

"Really?" He said, she nodded. "Are you sure? She really seemed fine."

"That means its pills," She said, "When it's booze she gets giggly, but the pills it's just her eyes."

"Maybe she's on antidepressants," He shrugged, "When Lisa was post partum she was on Prozac, and it made her all loopy."

"Dean," She looked at him, "She's a drug addict, prescription pills being her favorite, they wouldn't put her on Prozac." He nodded. "I thought it would be different this time. I'm so stupid."

"Hey," He looked at her, "Maybe it is different. Let's just have dinner."

"OK," She nodded softly and stood up walking out. She'd never looked so much like a little girl to him before. He had to keep reminding himself that despite her serious maturity, she was only fourteen.

* * *

"You know," Julie said, swinging her hand in Jimmy's, "I haven't taken a walk like this in a long time."

"It's the first snow Julie," He looked at her, "The snow melted in April so,"

"No, I mean, walking just to walk," She shrugged, "When I was in Venice, I did it all the time, it was kind of all I did actually."

"Were you alone on these walks?" He asked.

"Sometimes," She nodded, "Other times I was with Jaime, or with Paulo." He nodded.

"I never exactly got the scoop on Paulo," He sighed. She looked at him, "I'm curious."

"Paulo is now nineteen I think," She said matter of factly, "He's a student at some university in Rome. His mother is Jaime's housekeeper, and he thought I was a silly little American girl who drank too much espresso."

"You do drink too much espresso," He laughed. She giggled and kissed him. She didn't tell him everything, about her last night in the Villa, when she'd been packing and Paulo had come and said good bye and she had the distinct feeling that he wanted to kiss her. She knew she'd wanted to kiss him. She also didn't tell him about the letter that she'd been keeping in her desk, from Paulo assuring her that he thought of her often and that he hoped she'd come back to Venice that summer. She didn't care to interpret what that meant, but she quickly wrote him back that she thought about him too, but unfortunately was going to be spending the summer in California this year. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't actually that unfortunate, being around Paulo confused her. And she's had enough boy induced confusion over the past week to last her until graduation.

* * *

"So Dean seems nice," Mrs. Cole smiled. Elena looked at her with a frown.

"Five days," She said defiantly, "It's a new record right Mom?"

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Her mother asked. Ellie frowned and looked at her. "Don't do that with your face Elena, you'll get frown lines."

"What was it Mom?" She said, "Oxy Cotin? Or does that not do it for you anymore?"

"It's a light mood stabilizer that I was prescribed by my doctor," She said.

"I don't believe you," Ellie shook her head. She sighed and produced the bottle from a kitchen cabinet.

"Are you happy?" She said. Ellie nodded shamefully. "I made you and your brother a promise this time. I'm not going to relapse. This helps, a lot."

"You really liked Dean?" Ellie smiled. She nodded.

"I did," She said, "I was a little nervous, given your brother and father's description of him." Ellie laughed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." She whispered.

"You have every right to be worried," She said and hugged her. "We're gonna make this work this time." Ellie smiled. She had her family back.

* * *

"Wow," Fulton said, Tammy looked at him, they were laying side by side post coital, "That was," He kissed her. "We should have done that a while ago."

"Um, yeah," She nodded. Did he really enjoy that? She'd mostly felt odd and uncomfortable. She looked at the clock. "It's almost ten thirty my mom should be home soon."

"OK," He nodded and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. This part was nice though. And he looked so happy. That was nice. He got out of bed and got dressed. Once he was gone Tammy sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She was sort of wishing she was still a virgin. At least then there was something to look forward to.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	37. We Need Practice

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter, obviously it was something I'd been building to, and I really wanted it to be done right! Thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 37: We need practice**

Kelly lay on her bed, sliding Scooter's class ring around in a circle on her palm. She remembered when he gave it to her and he held her close and told her that they weren't going anywhere. Now he was so far away, and being so weird. She wanted to call him, just to hear him say that he loved her. But they were giving each other space. Whatever the hell that meant.

"Hey," Linda walked in laughing happily, "Check it out!" She handed Kelly an envelope.

"You got in early to Berkeley?" Kelly said. Linda nodded. "Honey, that's awesome!"

"I know," She smiled.

"Did you tell Charlie yet?" Kelly raised her eyebrows. Linda shook her head. "He'll be happy for you."

"He gets really upset when I mention college," She shook her head, "He actually said something about not wanting to end up like," She stopped, Kelly looked at her. "I mean, you know."

"I'm a cautionary tale?" Kelly said. Linda sighed and nodded. "Oh God! Last year I was the girl every one wanted to be!"

"Why don't you just call him?" Linda said, "I know you want to."

"We're giving each other space," Kelly said.

"Well, that's stupid," Linda said, "You're not going fix this by ignoring each other."

* * *

Scooter lay on his bed running the chain of Kelly's diamond necklace through his fingers. He hadn't talked to her since Thanksgiving, since he almost cheated on her, since he told her he didn't want her. And now they were giving each other space. He'd suggested it and even he didn't know what it meant. He ran the diamond around between his ring and forefinger. She'd given him everything she could by giving him this. It had been her mother's and she trusted him with it.

"Scottie," He sat up, he was home, spending the weekend, and Logan had been bugging him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Being miserable," He shrugged, "Can you come back later?"

"Just call her," Logan sat down. He looked at him. "What did you do?"

"I was talking to my ex," Scooter said, "And then I told her I didn't want to have sex with her."

"Wow," Logan nodded, "You're in deep shit." Scooter laughed. "Just talk to her. Kelly's a smart girl, and for some reason she wants to be with you. Now come on, I have to drive you to New Haven."

"What?" He said, "I have a car."

"Not anymore you don't," Logan shrugged.

* * *

"Anyway, we decided to wait," Julie said. Tammy nodded distractedly. "What's with you today? You're all space cadet."

"I lost my virginity," Tammy sighed. Julie's eyes popped.

"Hello, that's lead off material!" She said, "I'm babbling on about walking in the snow and letters from Paulo when you've got something for real! How was it?"

"It was severely underwhelming." Tammy sighed. Julie looked at her, "I think the problem is that because we've fooled around so much, I know what it feels like when it's good, and what happened last night was not good." Julie smiled.

"Well they say in movies and on TV and stuff that the first time is never that good," Julie said. "We could ask Kelly about it."

"I already did at Thanksgiving," Tammy shook her head, "She said that her first time was all magical and perfect."

"Well, that figures," Julie sighed, "But Scooter wasn't a virgin, so maybe, Linda?" Tammy nodded. "Sweetie, I'm sure it's normal."

"Hey," Fulton smiled walking over.

"Um hey," Tammy said and kissed him lightly.

"I'll let you two talk," Julie walked away. He kissed her again.

"I haven't been able to stop think about you," He whispered.

"Mm," She smiled, "Fulton, um, do you think maybe we could um, try again, today?"

"Try?" He looked at her, "As in we didn't succeed?" She giggled. "Did you not like it?"

"I um," She sighed, "I mean, it," She stuttered.

"You didn't like it," He nodded.

"No," She said, exhaling, her no bullshit policy coming up again, "I didn't, but I will, I just," She kissed him. "It wasn't you, it's just we need to practice." He laughed. "It'll be like when I helped teach you to skate," She kissed him slowly, "We have to take it nice and slow."

* * *

"I got into Berkeley," Linda said clumsily as she and Charlie had breakfast. "And I'm going."

"Oh," He nodded, "Yeah, sure, of course."

"I'm sorry, I had a way better way to say that," She sighed, "But I was really excited so I blurted." He laughed.

"Linda, I think it's awesome." He smiled. Her face lit up. "I mean, I knew that you were going to either coast, OK?"

"OK," She smiled, "I don't want us to worry about it. I just want to enjoy this year."

"That works for me," He laughed and kissed her. "We're gonna celebrate though. I'll take you out tonight."

"Sounds good," She nodded.

* * *

"Jimmy!" Ellie jogged over to him. He looked at her. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Ellie," He sighed.

"No," She laughed, "Tommy and Brad are meeting my mom, and I'm sort of worried about her, and Dean's great, and so are they, but they don't know her, and you do,"

"Ellie it's been a week," He said, "You're just being paranoid."

"Yeah, and you can assure me that I'm just being paranoid," She said, "Bring Julie, it'll be fun."

"Um, OK," Jimmy nodded. It was always fun at the Cole's house, and always had been, especially when Mrs. Cole was sober. Julie would probably like it.

* * *

"What do you know about Lena's Mom?" Brad asked Tommy, who was distracted. "Yo, Duncan!"

"Do you think my sister had sex last night?" Tommy said.

"I think that Reed's a total pussy if they didn't," Brad shrugged. Tommy looked at him. "You're sister's hot dude, what do you want from me?"

"I just know that Elena's mom just got out of rehab and she's really scared about it," Tommy sighed, "And as her best friends I think we're like obligated to make sure she's cool."

"I can't believe she moved home," Brad said picking at his nails. "You need to convince your parents to let you dorm next semester."

"Trust me, I wish I could," Tommy grumbled. "I just think a third living space would probably push me over the edge." He looked down the hall and saw Tammy and Fulton. They seemed the same as any other morning, so maybe nothing had changed. Or maybe everything had.

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	38. Build it Up

**Author's Note: New chapter yay! Thanks for the reviews, I'm super appreciative.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Build it Up  
**

Julie stared at the large house and stuck her hands into her coat pockets uncomfortably. Jimmy looked over at her.

"You OK Cat?" He said softly.

"What am I doing here?" She sighed, "Ellie and I aren't even friends."

"You're here so that I don't have to talk to Brad all night," He laughed. "Come on, it'll be fun. Mrs. Cole's actually really cool, when she's clean." Julie nodded and they walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Jimmy!" Mrs. Cole smiled and hugged him. "Oh it's so good to see you. You've grown up so much!" He laughed, "And you must be Julie."

"Hi," She waved awkwardly, "It's really nice to meet you," _Your son's a moron and your daughter hates me, _she thought awkwardly. Annemarie Cole was a remarkably beautiful woman, and it was clear where Elena's easy good looks came from. She was just as blonde just as effortlessly tiny and had the same big blue eyes. Her hair was straight though. That was the only difference Julie could see, obviously besides the thirty year age difference. Jimmy looked at her carefully, watching for the signs of relapse. But she seemed fine, a little happier than usual, but she usually was when she first came back.

"So, you're the one who's finally gotten him," Annemarie winked, "Are you good to her James?"

"I try to be," He smiled. Julie blushed, and was a little bit shocked that he answered so casually to the name that he'd specifically asked her not to call him by. But she'd heard Ellie call him James and she had guessed that that was why. They walked in and saw Brad and Tommy sitting watching TV.

"Hey Julie," Ellie walked over and hugged her. She looked at her oddly. Maybe Ellie was the one who was high.

"Um, hey," She said, "Hey Tommy, hey Brad."

"Hi," Brad waved.

"Hey," Tommy looked at her nervously, "Did my sister tell you anything today?"

"Oh my God," Elena said sitting down next to him, "Give it up! It's creepy." That shut him up. Julie was grateful, because after their initial talk she and Tammy had had a second one, which ended with the caveat, "Please don't tell Tommy any of this." "Besides, I don't talk to my brother about my love life, Julie, do you?"

"Um, well, my brother's three months old," Julie shrugged, "So, I mean, I don't really talk to him about anything."

* * *

"So," Fulton turned over on his side. Tammy looked at him, "Better?"

"Not really," She scrunched here face. He sighed. "I'm sorry baby. I'm glad you liked it though."

"We need to figure this out," He looked at her. "Because here's the thing, we're a freaking awesome couple."

"I know!" She nodded, "All of our friends are completely jealous of us."

"Yeah," He said, "I mean, even Portman and Elena, and they like don't even notice other people are in the room when they're together."

"I know!" She sighed. "We'll get there, I know we will." She kissed him, "I love you, I have to go."

"It's only ten o'clock!" He laughed.

"And it's a school night," Tammy said, "And my mom's totally on my ass about curfew lately." She kissed him. "I think she suspects." He laughed. "Same thing tomorrow?"

"You're on," He smiled, "This is a lot more fun than teaching me to skate."

"Oh honey," She laughed, "Most things are a lot more fun than teaching you to skate."

* * *

Steve smiled untying the laces of his skates and walking back from the pond a few blocks from their street.

"Well that's just fine!" He heard someone shouting. "I'll walk, I don't need your stupid ride." He recognized the voice. Taylor. He ran over to where she was now shivering. "Stevie," She said.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said, "Except that Jason's an asshole." She crossed her arms.

"I could have guessed that," He mumbled. She looked at him. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No," She said, "I'll call a cab." He nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. "You can go."

"Yeah, I'm going to leave you alone on a street corner," He said.

"Steve, its suburban Bangor, not Harlem," She rolled her eyes, "I'll be OK." He shuffled his feet.

"You know I miss you," He said.

"You do not," She growled. He looked at her. "You miss _her._" He sighed. "Have you talked to her?"

"I sort of freaked on her at Thanksgiving and we haven't talked since," He shrugged, "She's coming home in a few weeks for Christmas." He looked at her. "And I do miss you."

"I guess you can walk me home," She said softly. He smiled and they started walking. "I haven't slept with him." She mumbled. He looked at her. "And he's really pissed off about it." She shuddered.

"Here," He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "Are you planning to?" She looked at him, "Sleep with him?"

"I don't know!" She whined, "I don't see why I would have to. I mean, because I slept with you I have to sleep with every boyfriend now? Is that how it works?"

"I don't know how it works," He shrugged. She nodded. "I do know that you deserve better than I gave you and some guy who kicks you out of his car because you refuse to sleep with him." She smiled. "Tay, I didn't mean to use you."

"I used you too," She shrugged, "It was fun to use each other." He laughed. They reached her house and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Fix things with Julie, I don't want to have dumped you for no reason. You two belong together." He smiled and walked away. Maybe Taylor wasn't such an airhead.

* * *

"Are you actually happy for me?" Linda asked as she and Charlie walked out of a restaurant.

"Are you actually happy for you?" He laughed, "You've asked me that like seventy times. Linda I'm thrilled for you. A little bummed for me, but whatever." He kissed her. "I don't want to stay here the rest of my life either, you're just getting out first."

"I just," She sighed, "I don't want us to end up like Kelly and Scooter. I want you to have a life."

"We'll deal with that in August," He shrugged, "Linda, it's December we have months before we have to deal with this," He smiled, "Besides, I'll still have hockey, which was all I did before I met you." She laughed. "Good, you're smiling, you should be." He touched her face. "We're not going to be like them."

"When I'm gone and you've got hot freshman cheerleaders throwing themselves at you," She whispered.

"Hot freshman cheerleaders throw themselves at me _now_," He laughed, she glared at him, "I've learned to say no."

"You better keep saying no Mr!" She poked him in the chest.

"I plan to," He laughed. "Come on, we're not done yet!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She giggled.

* * *

Kelly sat on her bed when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said defeated. She was tired and depressed.

"Kel?" She sat up at the sound of Scooter's voice.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," He said, "I miss you." She smiled. "That's all I wanted to say. Your turn."

"You really hurt me," She said. "And I miss you too."

"Can we just start over?" He asked, "I mean, forget that this whole thing happened."

"Start over?" She said.

"Yeah," He sighed.

"OK," She whispered. "Hi, I'm Kelly, you're friends with my brother right?" He laughed. "I'm going to Yale for my interview next weekend."

"Is that code for having sex in my dorm bed?" He smiled. She sighed sarcastically.

"No it's code for, I have my interview," She said softly, "But the dorm bed sex isn't ruled out. If you're nice."

"I'll be nice," He laughed, "Not too nice."

* * *

"They seem like nice kids," Annemarie said as she and Elena sat on the couch. She nodded. "Jimmy seems different, happier."

"Well, he loves her," Elena shrugged. "So you know,"

"You helped with that," Annemarie said. Elena shrugged. "Sweetie, after Evelyn died, I know it was hard for him, and you were there for him." She smiled. "Brad Vanderbilt was extremely attentive." She swallowed. "I thought Dean was your boyfriend."

"Brad's just a friend," Ellie said standing up. "He's sort of into me, but it's just a crush, it'll pass." Annemarie smiled. As soon as Ellie hit puberty the boys flocked, she'd been grateful so far Ellie's choices had been good. Jimmy Riley had been ideal, and Dean Portman seemed nice enough. Hopefully she'd keeping choosing the right boys.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!  
**


	39. Getting It Back

**Author's Note: OK, so here's the deal, I have a few more arcs planned for this, Christmas Break, Julie's Sweet 16, Linda and Kelly's Prom, Linda and Kelly's Graduation. That's the way it's going to work out. I'm torn between having the first few chapters of what would be the Ducks junior year story being about the summer, or doing a summer mini story, about ten chapters max, let me guys know what you think in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Getting It Back**

"What's that?" Julie sat down at lunch, Tammy quickly slammed shut the sketch pad. "Tam!"

"It's nothing, just this whim," She blushed.

"Let me see." Julie insisted. Tammy shrugged and opened it, "Tammy these are fantastic. What are they for?"

"You promise not to laugh?" She said.

"Scouts honor," Julie said holding her three fingers up.

"I was thinking for your party," Tammy said, Julie looked at her, "Your sweet 16," Julie sighed, she'd been putting off thinking about the party, "I've been making my own clothes for years, but I've never done my own designs, and I sat down, and I drew this," She slid it to her opened. "I know you're doing the whole ice world, winter wonderland theme."

"Tammy it's beautiful," Julie said looking at the sketch of a blue gown. She smiled. "I don't want you to be put out though. We could send it to LA and Jaime,"

"No," Tammy said, "If you want that dress, I am making it for you. It'll be my birthday present. Turn the page, the next one's for Connie."

"Pink," Julie laughed.

"We're both wearing pink," Tammy said, "And Kelly too, if she wants it or if you want it."

"Yeah," Julie said, "But the ice theme,"

"It's light pink," She said. "Besides, it will compliment, trust me."

"I do," Julie said, "I had no idea that you were into this stuff."

"Please!" Tammy rolled her eyes, "I've been picking out your clothes for you since I met you."

"I know," Julie said, "I just thought you liked shopping. I didn't know you really wanted to work in fashion."

"I don't," Tammy said. Julie looked at her, "OK, I totally do, but my mom would kill me. It's impractical, she wants me to work at a bank or something."

"But you're talented," Julie said. "Have you shown these to Fulton." She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because," She said, "He wouldn't get it. You really like them?" Julie nodded.

"So how goes the sex?" Julie asked, not wanting to talk about her Sweet 16. The night when Steve and Jimmy would be in the same room for hours.

"I'm so over the sex," Tammy shook her head.

"That was quick," Julie nodded.

"That's the problem," Tammy shrugged. Julie laughed.

* * *

"You have excellent transcripts," The Yale interviewer looked over Kelly. She smiled. "And a recommendation for Kat Vanderbilt." She blushed. "On paper, you're exactly what we're looking for."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kelly smiled, "I've worked really hard, and,"

"Kelly," He said, "Everyone who applies is smart, everyone who applies has leadership positions in their school, and recommendations from alumni, what I want to know is your goals." She stopped. Yale was her goal. Then something popped into her head.

"Corporate Event Planning," She spit out. He looked at her. "I'm interested in corporate event planning." She wasn't really. It was just something that Julie's mother had said to her during one of their many conversations about Julie's sweet 16. "It's something that I think I'd be good at, as you can see from my activities, I'm an organizer."

"You obviously are," He smiled. "Thank you so much for coming in." Kelly stood up and shook his hand. She walked out and down the steps giddy. It had gone perfectly. She had this.

"So," Scooter said cutting her off, causing her to jump. "How'd it go?"

"I didn't realize your mother was so well reputed," She shook her head. He laughed and kissed her gently. The things she had missed the most. "I think it was good."

"Hi Scooter," A girl walked past waving, Kelly looked down sheepishly.

"Hey Erica," He waved back, then stopped realizing. "Kel, sweetie, we're in class together."

"No I know," She sighed, "I don't want to be jealous, I want to trust you, but,"

"I don't really deserve it right now," He sighed. She nodded. He kissed her. "I don't see these girls like that Kelly. They're classmates and friends, like Cassie or Allie, well, not Allie, but you know what I mean." She smiled. "I just want to be us again." She kissed him.

"Is your room mate around this weekend?" She whispered.

* * *

Portman sat in Elena's room, watching her go through her books.

"Dean, shouldn't you be studying?" She looked at him, "Finals and all."

"Nah," He shrugged, "I'm watching you study, that's enough." He leaned across and kissed her.

"We're not even in the same classes," She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged again. "Whatever, don't be surprised when you fail and get kicked out."

"Lena," He laughed, "You don't understand, I don't need to study, I have Gaffney."

"What does Julie Gaffney have to do with anything?" She stopped and looked at him. He sighed, he forgot one of the major Elena rules was avoid a subject change to Julie at all costs.

"She's really smart," He sighed, "And really really organized, so we all just make photo copies of her notes to get through finals." She stopped. Yet another thing that Julie had over her. Sure she was smart, but she wasn't like that, not all her friends asked her for help with school smart. Although Brad had asked, but she was pretty sure that wasn't the same thing.

"Oh," She said.

"You're smart too," He kissed her. She laughed. He was teasing her. She laughed.

"I'm being silly," She said. "I just feel so insecure about her."

"I'll try not to take that the wrong way," He laughed. She smiled.

"I love you," She said, "I do, but no one's ever taken you away from me." He nodded. "What are you doing over break?"

"I'm babysitting for David while Lisa plans her wedding some more," He said, "Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to go on this ridiculous Mexican vacation with my dad and step mom," She sighed, "I thought maybe I could get out of it and visit you." She kissed him. He smiled vaguely. He wasn't sure about this, it was one thing for them to be together here, at school, with their friends around, even with her mother, but her coming down to Chicago, seeing the neighborhood, and meeting his parents, and probably worse his unwed teen mother sister, well, he just had this feeling that she would freak out and run the other way. Run right to Brad Vanderbilt. It was one thing to date a boy from the wrong side of the tracks, it was totally another to go back to his side with him.

"Um, yeah," He nodded, "Maybe."

* * *

"Baby sitter is here," Steve said walking into the Gaffney's house. Elyse smiled.

"He just fell asleep in the play pen," She said and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you sweetie?"

"Fine," He shrugged. "Playoffs coming up so I'm a little wiped."

"Another great Bear season," Cal laughed coming down stairs. "Julie'll be home in time for first round, she gets in next week."

"Great," Steve said lackluster. He doubted she would come. He wouldn't blame her, he still hadn't spoken to her since the whole Thanksgiving thing. "Did he eat?"

"Nah," Cal shook his head, "When he wakes up give him a bottle, please. And if Julie calls just tell her I'll call her tomorrow, I have all of her flight information."

"Sure," Steve whispered. He really hoped she wouldn't. But sure enough a half hour after Cal and Elyse were out the door the phone rang, which of course woke Mikey up and sent him into a screaming fit. He sighed, picking up the baby first, then the phone, "Hello." He said simply.

"Steve?" Julie said shocked and confused on the other end.

"I'm babysitting," He sighed, "What's up Cat?"

"What'd you do to Mikey? Why's he screaming like that?" She inquired protectively.

"_You_ woke him up," He retorted angrily.

"Oh," She whispered, "So they're out?"

"Nah, I'm babysitting while they're home," He said, "Of course they're out. Your dad said he'd call you with all of your information tomorrow."

"OK," She said, "You know I'm coming home next week."

"Yeah, I've heard," He nodded, "And?"

"I'll be home for three whole weeks," She whispered, "I'm not going to Jaime for any of it."

"Is there a point to this?" He said "Cause I sorta have to feed your brother."

"No, I guess not," She sighed, "I'll see you in a week Steve." She hung up.

"Your sister," He sighed, also hanging up, and bouncing Mikey, "Is a pain in my ass, little man." He shook his head. Three weeks was a long time.

* * *

**Review It Please!  
**


	40. Promise

**Author's Note: Check out my profile, I've done a quick sketch of all of the OCs, check it out, I'm pretty happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Promise**

Julie stood at baggage claim looking around hopefully. If he came maybe it meant he forgave her. Of course as she looked around she sighed. He wasn't there.

"Julie!" She looked towards the door and saw Elyse with Mikey in a tummy pouch, she smiled and walked over. "You look disappointed."

"No I'm happy to see you," She hugged her. "And Mikey," She smiled. "He's gotten big."

"He eats constantly," Elyse laughed, "Come on, let's get you home." Julie smiled as they buckled Mikey into a car seat. They drove for a while. "So you were disappointed."

"I thought that maybe," She sighed, "It's not important."

"He has a playoff game tonight," Elyse explained, "He did offer." Julie smiled.

"I just figured he'd still be mad at me," She mumbled. "He has every right to be."

"Well, I think he really misses you," Elyse sighed, "He's around a lot more lately." Julie nodded. "I had to tell him to leave or else your father and I would."

"OK," Julie said, "Stop right there." Elyse laughed. "I actually wanted to ask you about that."

"About your dad and my," Elyse looked at her, "Julie, I don't know that,"

"No!" Julie shook her head, "No, about sex, just generally." Elyse exhaled. "How do you know you're ready?"

"Julie," She sighed, "Has something happened?"

"No," Julie said awkwardly, "But I mean, it could. And I still feel weird talking to Jaime about it, and I can't even say sex around Dad, he freaks," Elyse laughed. "It's just, I know Dad and Jaime were my age, and well, when was your first time?"

"I was eighteen," Elyse said, "And I had just finished high school, and I was really in love. His name Paul, and we'd gone out for almost a year. It was horrible." She laughed. Julie looked at her. "But I knew I was ready, why do you think you are?"

"Well, I love Jimmy," Julie said, "And he's really sweet, and he takes care of me." Elyse smiled. "And whenever we're close I really want to, but," She sighed, "When I just think about I don't think I'm ready.

"Then you're not ready," Elyse shrugged, "And that's OK." Julie nodded. "So Tammy or Connie?"

"What?" Julie looked at her.

"You only start thinking you're a freak for not having sex yet when one of your girlfriends loses her virginity," Elyse laughed. "Which one was it?"

"Tammy," Julie laughed, "Connie's waiting for marriage."

"Wow," Elyse said, "Don't tell your father that, he'll expext the same from you." Julie laughed.

* * *

"Oh Fulton," Tammy panted, he finished and hugged her tight, and then she started giggling.

"What?" He said, he stopped, "Wait, did you?" She nodded and kept giggling pulling the comforter over her face. "Are you embarrassed?" He laughed.

"A little," She said, "I mean, I'd sort of gotten used to well, the nothing feeling, and it felt so good." He kissed her.

"I have to go," He said. She looked at him.

"No," She kissed him, "Let's do it again."

"Tammy," He groaned, "I've never had to do it twice." She sighed, "And it's late, and you're mom'll be home soon." He stood up, "I love you"

"I love you too," She smiled.

"Call Julie," He sighed, "I know you want to." She laughed.

"Don't tell Portman," She shook her head. He looked at her.

"Um, he doesn't know about any of it," He shook his head, she smiled, "Do you think I was going to let him know that I couldn't satisfy you?" She kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," She laughed.

* * *

"I'm bored," Elena said laying on her bed. Tommy sat on the floor leaned up against it.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked. She sighed.

"We could go see Titanic again," She said. He looked at her. "You said you really liked it."

"I said I liked it," He said, "Not that I was willing to shell out eight bucks to sit through three hours of it again!" She sighed. "Is this what our entire Christmas break is going to be like?"

"Looks like it," She sighed, "Normally the A-List group goes on a trip."

"Oh, so it'll be worse because you won't be here," He nodded. She shook her head.

"I wasn't invited," She sighed. He looked at her. Hanging out with him and dating Portman had sort of put Elena, who had seem destined for Eden Hall Queen Bee-ness on the outskirts. "What other movies could we check out?"

"Flubber?" He said, she shook her head, "Um Anastasia?"

"What about that movie that the guy from Chasing Amy wrote with his friend?" She looked down at him.

"Ben Affleck wrote a movie?" He said. She nodded. "Hm, that could be fun."

"Cool," She stood up. "Let's go."

"Wait," He said. "So we're really going to hang out in your room, talk about how bored we are and then go to the movies for three weeks?"

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked.

"You mentioned road tripping to Chicago." He shrugged. She shook her head.

"When I floated the idea by Dean he sort of got really weird and quiet," She sighed, "Besides, we're only fifteen we can't drive."

"Fulton can drive," Tommy said, "And I have this feeling that after a week and a half my sister is going to be very bored with having sex with him." Elena laughed.

* * *

Julie flipped through her closet after having already turned her drawers upside down. This was ridiculous. She'd been going to Park Street High hockey games since she was a fetus, literally. When Jaime had been pregnant with her, Cal had still been playing. There were pictures of her in a blue and gold onesie on Jaime's lap in the rink. Now she was searching her wardrobe for a single bears tee shirt to throw on for tonight's game.

"I washed it," Cal said, tossing her an old tee shirt she'd bought at about 7. It was too big at the time. She sighed and looked at him. "You're sure you don't want me to come with you? Just drop you off, really?"

"Dad," She said, "I went to school with these kids for eight years, I should be able to find someone to sit with." She grabbed the tee shirt from him. "Plus it has to look like my idea!"

"Julie, you two have been friends since you were in diapers," He said, "What's going on?"

"He's sort of in love with me," She said, "And at Thanksgiving, I basically told him it would never happen." Cal nodded.

"You used to tell me stuff like this," He said. She nodded, "How come not anymore?"

"I told you stuff like that when I had no mom to tell them to," She explained, "Now I have two." He laughed. Julie smiled carefully pulling the tee shirt over her tank top. She looked in the mirror.

"Just try to keep me up to date huh?" He stood behind her as she straightened herself in the mirror. He kissed her on the cheek. "When'd you grow up Kitty Cat?" She hugged him.

"I'm still your little girl Daddy," She whispered, "I promise."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	41. Back Home

**Author's Note: No reviews, bummed me out a lot! Please review, it makes me feel good about myself!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Back Home**

"Julie Gaffney!" A girl squealed as Julie stood on line at the rink waiting for some snacks. "Oh my God hi!"

"Hi," She said, "I'm sorry."

"Casey!" The girl laughed, "Remember?" Julie nodded. "How's boarding school?"

"You know about that?" She said, she'd maybe had two classes with this girl.

"Are you kidding?" Casey said, "Everyone knows. You got out." Julie smiled. "So you're here to cheer on Steve right?"

"Just the whole team," Julie shrugged, taking her nachos and pumping cheese on them. "I mean, I played with all of them."

"Yeah, but you two are like going out or whatever right?" Casey said. Julie looked at her. "I mean, Taylor said."

"Taylor doesn't know what she's talking about." Julie shook her head, "Steve and I, we're best friends. That's it. I have a boyfriend, at school. His name is Jimmy."

"Oh," Casey said, "Well, it's good to see you." She walked away and Julie saw her go over to a group of girls and whisper, she squinted. Taylor had sent her over to see if they were dating. Well, at least all of Park Street would know the truth.

* * *

"Are you really going to wear white?" Dean said as Lisa sat flipping through a bridal magazine. "I mean, the jig is up Lee." He bounced David. She glared at him.

"Kevin wants it to be traditional," She smiled, "And I already have a white wedding dress, so,"

"Whoa," Dean looked at her, "Wait, you're recycling your wedding dress?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, "It's not like I wore it." He sighed, "Or like I can afford another one." The doorbell rang, "That's probably Kevin," She smiled, "Thanks for babysitting." Dean shrugged standing the baby up on his feet. Lisa opened the door to a sixteen year old girl with long dark curly hair. "Tanya?"

"Hi Lisa, I'm so sorry I'm late," Tanya sighed. "My mom wouldn't let me out." Lisa looked at her, "It's Friday night, I baby sit remember?"

"Oh!" Lisa said, "I meant to call you, Dean's home so,"

"Tanya?" Dean walked over. She smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good," She looked at him, "You're home."

"Yeah," He said, "Come in."

"Um Tanya's been babysitting every week," Lisa said. She kissed David, "Bye baby. I'll be home in a few hours, you two have fun." She raised her eyebrows knowingly at Dean. Tanya laughed.

"So how are you?" She asked as Lisa walked out. He blushed and looked down.

"I'm OK," He said. "Just home for Christmas."

"Yeah," She nodded, "So how was school?"

"Good," He nodded. "You've been babysitting?"

"Yeah, well," She laughed, "I need the money, and David is such a sweetheart." She took the baby from Dean. "So you got a girlfriend."

"How'd you know?" He said surprised.

"You kinda jumped," She smiled, "When you saw me standing in the door. Like you were scared or something." He smiled. "What's her name?"

"Elena Cole," He sat down, "She's beautiful, and smart, and well, I'm actually in love with her."

"Wow," Tanya nodded sheepishly, he looked at her, he sighed, "Come on Dean, I knew you weren't in love with me."

"I know, but I still shouldn't have," He sighed, "You deserve better."

"You think you're the only one who's getting out the neighborhood Dean Portman?" Tanya looked at him. He laughed, he could hear her Puerto Rican attitude coming out now. "I'm top of my class, I work two jobs in addition to baby sitting to save for college." She looked at him. "All you ever did was hit a little rubber disk."

"Hockey was my ticket out," He said, "I definitely am not going to college." She bounced David.

"You're so sure?" She smiled, "Lisa showed me a picture, you wear a tie every day."

"It's a required uniform," He glared at her. She laughed. "You always knew how to push my buttons Suarez."

"Yeah well, my mother warned me not to go after Italian boys," She smiled. "'They don't understand, mija,'" He laughed, "But not you, she likes you." She handed David off. "I should go home, I have to study. I still have finals."

"Sure," He smiled. "Listen, you'll be around right?"

"Sure," She nodded. "I'm glad you're home." She walked out pulling her coat closed.

"What do we do Davey?" Dean said. "Too many girls." The baby burped. "Thanks man."

* * *

Allie lay in her bed, her soft light body pressed against Luis's dark tan one. He kissed her gently. They'd finished making love, and just being together again, for the holidays had made him happier than he'd been in a long time.

"I love," He whispered. She smiled.

"I know," She said softly, "You should go." She sat up

"Allie," He laughed, sitting up and kissing her neck, she pulled away from him. "Come on what's wrong?"

"Just, you're mom'll be worried," She whispered, "I like that she likes me." He smiled.

"She used to it," He said, "From this summer." Allie nodded. "Something else is bothering you," He touched her face, "What is it?" She swallowed and looked at him.

"I thought I could see you, and everything would be OK," She whispered. He looked at her confused. "I should have known better."

"You're kind of scaring me baby, what is it?" He asked. She swallowed her eyes big and full of tears, "Come on, you can tell me anything!" He kissed her.

"I slept with someone else," She swallowed. He looked at her and backed off. "Just once and I felt horrible, I just, we go so long without seeing each other." He nodded and stood up. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm just gonna go," He sighed. She nodded as he walked out and then sighed starting to cry. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Cassie picked up on the other end.

"I told him," Allie said softly.

"Oh sweetie," Cassie sighed, "How'd he react?"

"He just sort of left," Allie sighed, "He was really calm and quiet, and he walked out. He didn't make a scene or call me a slut or anything." She stopped and considered for a second, "I kind of wish he had, at least then I'd know how to react."

"Mm hm," Cassie half said half giggled as Rick came behind her and kissed her neck. "Listen, sweetie, Rick's here, so I can't talk. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine," Allie sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rick whispered in her ear and kissed it gently.

"Allie," She said softly, "She cheated on Luis," He stopped and pulled away, "And she confessed."

"Huh," He nodded, "So, personal growth." Cassie looked at him, "I don't know what the guy expected, a whore can't change her spots. Her sheets yes,"

"Don't talk like that," She whispered, "I mean, people in glass houses."

"Hey, isn't it weird that out of all of our friends we're the only ones who made our relationship work," He laughed.

"Last I checked," She said, "Scooter and Kelly had not yet broken up, thanks to me."

"Yes you're brilliant," He kissed her.

"And Cole wasn't in a relationship," She said. He kissed her. "It probably helps that we see each other every day."

"Might have something to do with it," He laughed. "We're home now."

"Mm," She nodded, "I know."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It would really make me happy!  
**


	42. Of Presents and Old Friends

**Author's Note: It's been a bit, but I like this chapter, hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Of Presents and Old Friends**

"You're here," Steve said after the game, Julie nodded. He hugged her and she smiled. "Thank God, I thought things were too weird."

"Never too weird for me to watch you guys suck without me," She laughed, "Seriously, that goalie blows!"

"We don't all have freakish Spiderman reflexes," He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," She said, "Nerd!" They giggled and walked outside. "It's snowing."

"Hm," He nodded, "They teach you that at your fancy school?" She bumped him with her hip. "Come on Cat, let's hoof it home." They walked for a while in very comfortable silence.

"So," She said, finally bringing it up, "Casey Paulius seemed to think I was your girlfriend." Steve nodded. "Why would she think that?"

"Julie, I did not tell anyone that you were my girlfriend," He said, "But Casey's really good friends with Taylor, and you know how Taylor was always nervous about us," Julie nodded. "Cat, are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I thought we could sort of file it away." He laughed. "On the flight here, I was listening to the like in flight radio or whatever, and our song came on." He smiled, "So I thought that it was maybe a sign or something."

"Stand by Me is a pretty popular song," He laughed. She sighed. "OK, for now we will file away what I have affectionately begun calling "The Thanksgiving Day Massacre."

"Thank you," She smiled, "So guess what I got Mikey for Christmas?"

"Um," She looked at him, "What?"

"You suck at this game," She rolled her eyes, "I got him his first Sox jersey."

"Your dad is going to shit!" He laughed.

"I know," Julie smiled, "That's part of the fun."

* * *

Jimmy smiled sitting on his bed staring at the package sitting on his night stand. He'd promised Julie he wouldn't open it until Christmas but he really did want to know what she'd gotten him. They'd but a twenty five dollar cap on it. Unable to resist anymore he tore into the package, on top there was a note.

_Came across it while scanning CDs with Tammy. You mentioned you wanted to watch, promise you'll wait until we can together._

_Love you,_

_Julie_

He looked down, a VHS copy of _The Outsiders. _He literally had the best girlfriend ever. He picked up his phone and called her cell. He listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Julie said picking it up. She figured it was probably just Jaime.

"Don't hate me," He said.

"Jimmy!" She squealed. Steve rolled his eyes, "I could never hate you." She stopped, "What did you do?"

"I opened my Christmas present," He laughed.

"Cheater!" She laughed.

"I love it," He said, "It's kind of perfect, and I promise to not watch it until you're back OK?"

"OK," She smiled and looked at Steve sticking out his tongue and miming hanging himself, "I have to go, Steve is making faces like he wants to kill me."

"Oh, Steve's there," Jimmy said quietly. "OK, listen, go home open your present, it's no where near as perfect, and then call me."

"OK," She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said and hung up.

"So what did ass face want?" Steve said. She glared at him. "I mean Jimmy, what did he want?"

"He wanted to thank me for his awesome Christmas present," She shrugged.

"Which was?" Steve asked.

"You wouldn't get it," She shook her head, he looked at her, "It's a copy of _The Outsiders, _the movie, not the book."

"It's a decent flick," Steve nodded.

"It's his favorite book," Julie explained, "And not having teenage parents he wasn't taken to see it in the theaters."

"Your mom did have a major thing for Rob Lowe," He laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Ellie said walking into Jimmy's room.

"Hey," He nodded.

"I just wanted to drop off your Christmas present," She smiled handing him a box.

"Elle," He sighed.

"Look, I was at the mall with Tommy, I saw it," She shrugged, "I knew you'd love it, I couldn't resist. Oldest friend to oldest friend, OK?"

"OK," He nodded and opened it. "Ellie," He smiled. It was a necklace, a chain, with a tiny ceramic daisy hanging off of it.

"I just saw it, and I remembered," She whispered, "She was buried with it right?"

"It was her favorite," He smiled, "Ellie, really, thanks." He hugged her.

"Yeah, well, it's what I'm here for," She shrugged, "Maybe you could give it to Julie or something, I don't know."

"No way," He shook his head, he moved around behind her, he slid it around her neck. "You should wear it." She looked at him, "Oldest friend to oldest friend. She told me once that she always wanted you to wear it, the yellow suits your hair."

"I really miss her," Ellie whispered. Jimmy nodded, "Every time I come over I still expect her to come running down and say hello, or for her to be in her bed, making me come in and say hello."

"Yeah," He smiled. "She loved you Elle, really. I think she'd be proud of you."

"So listen," She smiled, "We are roadtripping to Chicago on the 26th, and I am insisting you come." He laughed. "Please! How else am I going to survive the withering stares of Tammy Duncan?"

"Roadtrip to Chicago?" He said. She nodded. "With you, and Tommy and Tammy and Fulton?"

"Yeah," She bounced, "It'll be fun."

"On what planet does listening to Fulton and Tammy go, 'No you stop,'" He raised his eyebrows, "For seven hours qualify as fun?"

"When you've seen Tommy make fun of them for it," She giggled, "You'll understand."

"Cool," He laughed, "Yeah, I'm in. So Portman's up for this?"

"Oh no," She shook her head, "He has no idea, we're surprising him."

* * *

"Hey," Lisa said flopping on the couch next to Dean. He looked at her, "Sorry I didn't warn you about Tanya."

"There's nothing to warn," He looked at her, she sighed, "Lisa, we had sex one time, we both decided that would be it."

"That's never it," She shook her head, "And you know it!" He sighed. "I just mean that you two have a lot of history."

"We kissed in a spin the bottle game in seventh grade and then got drunk and hooked up!" He groaned, "I am never telling you anything about my life every again."

"You have more in common with her than with this Elena person," Lisa shrugged.

"You've never even met Lena," Dean said. "And we actually have loads in common, and you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever," She shrugged, "How's my baby boy?"

"Sleeping at last," He groaned, "Is he teething or something he would not shut up?"

"Teething no," She sighed, "He's just clingy lately, the only people he ever shuts up for are me and Kevin. He called him Dada, how cute is that?"

"Oh adorable," He rolled his eyes, "Speaking of Dave's two daddies, um, does his real one know about your impending nuptials?"

"My, private school has taught you some fancy words," She said, "And yes, I told his mother when I ran into her at church."

"Jesus," He groaned, "Do you realize how neighborhood you sounded just then?"

"I am still neighborhood, Mr. 'I got out and now my shit doesn't stink!'" She hit him. "Kevin and I even found a house only a few blocks away."

"Hm," He nodded, "I see. Lee, are you sure you're not rushing into this?"

"No," She shook her head. "Don't do this, don't do the whole overprotective brother thing! I'm happy Dean, really happy, pretty much for the first time since Dave was born."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you," He smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Tanya lay on her bed staring at a photo from the summer before. She was soaked, having been hosed down and Dean was hugging her from behind. He was smiling, which was rare from him lately. Since Lisa'd had the baby he'd gotten so serious. Which was part of why when he got back from school, even more serious, she was so sure it would be different. It hadn't been, and now he had a girlfriend.

"What are you doing home, mija?" Her mother walked in.

"Oh, Dean's home so Lisa didn't need me," Tanya shrugged.

"He's home?" Her mother said. She nodded, "You saw him?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, "Mama, it's not a problem, we're friends."

"A friend who you gave the most precious gift you could give to," She looked at her. Tanya groaned. Her mother had overheard a phone conversation.

"He's a good boy Mama!" She insisted. "He's just been through a lot."

"Mm," She grunted and walked out. Tanya sighed and looked at the picture again.

"_We're still friends right Suarez?" He said earnestly_

"_Of course," She nodded, "Of course we are."_

She didn't want to go out with Dean Portman. But it would have been nice if he had been a little bit more invested in the whole thing.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	43. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note: So, it's been forever since I updated anything and I am truly sorry. I lost my computer for a week, and by lost I mean the hard drive crashed. Luckily, the wonderful computer guy who my parents used to set up our wireless network came and fixed it and saved all my files! Isn't it exciting, before the crash I had half of this chapter done, so I figured I'd finish it. Other updates coming soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Christmas Morning**

Kelly sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas morning surrounded by unwrapped presents and wrapping paper. She dug through the scraps. It had to be here, he'd promised to send something. Rick and Jimmy had already removed the couch. Jimmy tossing a soccer ball up in the air, Rick already sipping a memosa out of a plastic cup. She wanted to say that he was starting to rival their father with his drinking habits but she was too exhausted to fight with him.

"It's not there Kel," Rick finally piped up lazily. She sighed. "Jim, go get Kelly's present."

"Now?" Jimmy laughed.

"No, later," Rick shook his head, "Of course now!" Jimmy smiled and knocked twice on the basement door.

"What the hell?" Kelly looked at her brothers. Clearly they had lost their minds. There was no other explanation. Suddenly a smiling Scooter appeared in the doorway. She squealed, jumping to her feet and running to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her over and over again.

"Merry Christmas," He smiled. "Told you I'd send something good."

"I can't believe you're here," She whispered. He smiled touching her hair and face gently.

"Should we be here?" Jimmy asked. Rick shrugged.

"They won't even notice," He said, flopping onto the couch.

"What's with you?" Jimmy asked. Rick look condescendingly up at him. "You're extra you-is this break."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rick shook his head. In reality he was completely preoccupied with the thought that Allie was single again. He knew it was wrong, but Allie, mysterious, beautiful Allie Sanders, had been the only girl who'd ever left him. Which left him wondering, as he often did, if it weren't for those damn Ducks, what would have happened? In his head, it went something like, he'd have gotten bored with Allie and screwed a freshman to sabotage it, he'd up at the senior prom with Cassie, conveniently, and they'd just have admitted their feelings for each other later. Jimmy would have gotten back together with Ellie eventually, and they'd all be real family someday. He'd never admit that that was all he'd ever wanted. He barely admitted it to himself. He had a vague recollection of saying it out loud once. Maybe during one of those long, half asleep, half awake talks with Cassie. As he was thinking about it his phone rang. He smiled.

"Hey baby," He said tiredly, glancing over, seeing Jimmy fallen asleep on the couch, and Kelly and Scooter disappeared. "Come over, my siblings suck and I'm drinking alone."

"I can't," Cassie said, "Allie's here." He stopped and sat up.

"Why?" He asked earnestly.

"Well, she was planning on spending Christmas with Luis's family because you know how her dad is," She sighed, "But she couldn't do that, so I invited her up here." He sighed audibly, "Ricky I had to."

"You should both come." He said. It was dangerous but as long as Cassie was there too it would be fine. "I'll call Cole too."

"Great!" Cassie laughed, "Too bad Scooter's in CT."

"No, he's here," Rick looked up. He could hear Kelly giggling from above his head. That girl was impossible sometimes. "Busy, but here."

"We'll be right there," He heard Allie shouting. She was restless, obviously.

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Scooter said as Kelly pressed their fingers together. "About the whole, Thanksgiving, Janet thing."

"Mm," She nodded. She felt so ridiculous. All she wanted to do was strip completely naked and have amazing sex with him for the rest of her life. She kissed him. "Let's forget about it."

"Kelly," He whispered, "I want you to know that nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I was so scared."

"Scooter," She looked at him seriously, "I don't care, OK? We hashed this out while I was at Yale." He kissed her deeply. "That's better."

"What do ya say after Christmas we get away?" He whispered.

"Where?" She asked.

"_Four Winds _is docked at Key West," He kissed her forehead. "I already checked with Logan and Dave, neither of them want her. What do you say to a week in the Carribean?"

"That sounds perfect," She smiled.

"Clothing optional of course," He whispered, "At least, on the boat." She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Tammy smiled happily walking into her father's foyer and kissing him.

"Merry Christmas baby," He said softly.

"Hi Pauline," Tammy bounced in and kissed her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Um, Merry Christmas," Pauline nodded. She giggled and walked upstairs to go find Tommy. "Is she on Prozac or something?"

"No," Her father shook his head, "She wants something. The last time she was this perky it was going to Eden Hall."

"OK," Tammy said walking into Tommy's room, "Did you talk to them?"

"No," He shook his head, "Did you talk to Mom?"

"Yeah, she's cool with it," She shrugged, "I think Mr. Riley's taking her away for New Years or something anyway. I don't know."

"Ew," He said. She nodded her agreement. "OK, so Dad and Pauline are the last hurdle."

"I was really sweet when I came in," She smiled.

"Oh God Tam!" Tommy groaned, "Now they know something's up. Were you even nice to Pauline?"

"Of course," She said. "Tommy, it'll be fine, it's just a road trip, they can't say no." They walked downstairs. "Daddy, Pauline, Tommy and I have something to ask you."

"You two are not moving in to school," Their father shook his head, "We've gone over this many times."

"No," Tommy said, "It's not about dorming."

"Although if you were interested in reopening that conversation," Tammy piped up, "Julie and Connie want to apply for a three-way and,"

"Tammy," He looked at her, "No."

"Fine," She sighed, "Anyway, we were wondering if maybe we could go on a little trip starting tomorrow."

"A trip?" Pauline said.

"A road trip," Tommy said, "To Chicago."

"To visit Dean Portman," Tammy said, "Fulton would drive, I mean, me too a little, but he never lets anyone drive his car."

"And Lena would come, and Jimmy Riley," Tommy said, they'd practiced the speech.

"And we'd stay at Portman's house," Tammy said, "With his parents and his sister there, so no funny business."

"It sounds fine," Their father said. "But make frequent stops, and I want to speak to Portman's parents as soon as you get there."

"OH thank you Daddy!" Tammy squealed and hugged him. "We'll be so good."

"You better be," He nodded at her.

* * *

Julie groaned as Mikey's scream woke her up. She sighed getting out of bed where she was sleeping in one of Jimmy's oversized Eden Hall gym tee shirts. She pulled on a pair of Park Street sweats and then looked in the mirror.

"This is so my life!" She sighed. She wandered into Mikey's nursery. Her Christmas present to Cal and Elysehad been a week of Mikey night and early morning duty, starting with Christmas. She picked him up and sniffed his diaper. He hadn't pooped so she carried him down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pumped breast milk from the fridge. She heated it up jiggling the baby gently. She put the bottle near his mouth and he immediately took it, curling his fingers around it and closing his eyes happily. She smiled. She created a picture in her head of what life would have been like without the Ducks and Eden Hall.

She could see herself coasting with As through Park Street, playing Bear hockey and an odd one, late Friday nights, babysitting and watching movies with Steve. Except it would be different with Steve, because if she'd never gone away, they'd never have missed each other, and he'd never have felt any differently about her and all they'd have is that stupid fifth grade, "I wonder what it would feel like" kiss.

Then she thought of other people. If she hadn't gone to Eden Hall, Jimmy would have gotten back together with Ellie, there was no doubt in her mind. The thought made her stomach lurch. Less the idea of Jimmy and Ellie together, and more the thought of never knowing Jimmy Riley, of never having heard him laugh, or of seeing his hair fall over his forehead into his brown puppy dog eyes, never feeling that warm full feeling she got when Jimmy hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. She didn't want any part of a life where she didn't have nights talking and laughing and kissing and holding on to each other in the pool house, or not knowing the right way to kiss him to bring him back when he got that far away sad look in his eyes from remembering his mother. Mikey finished and started to fuss, so she leaned him against her shoulder and burped him and he softly cooed and fell back to sleep. She settled on the couch and rested him against her shoulder. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Steve smiled sheepishly leaning against the door, "I brought bagels and I figured we could do Christmas breakfast. I mean, it's 6 AM already, Gaffney Christmas right?"

"Yeah except those two slept through it," Julie laughed glancing up. "Come on in." They walked in, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," He shrugs, "I'm guessing I wasn't the only one." She nodded as he took Mikey. "So, you're really staying the whole break?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Do you wanna go see Titanic? I didn't see it, but Tammy said it's awesome."

"You have a boyfriend to drag to crap like that," Steve shook his head. Grateful for the first time that it wasn't him. She laughed, going to toast the bagels, and pulling out some cream cheese, "How are you standing up? I don't smell coffee."

"Mm," She stretched, "I don't need it so much anymore. We've been doing morning practices, so I get up early now." He nodded, feeling somewhat left out of her life if that was the case. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up promptly. "Hello?"

"Good morning baby!" Jaime said, "Did you get my present?"

"I didn't open them yet," She mumbled, "Dad and Elyse are still sleeping, so it's just me Mikey and Steve."

"Oh," Jaime said, "Well tell them I say hi. We're meeting in Boston next week right?"

"Right," Julie said happily.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you," Jaime laughed. Julie stopped.

"Mom, where are you?" She panicked.

"Well, I'm at the Venice house sweetie," Jaime said, confused, Julie swallowed. "I couldn't bear the thought of Christmas alone in California and most of my friends are in Europe."

"Right," Julie sighed, that meant it wasn't Ana, which was sort of what she was hoping for, that meant it was.

"Bonjorno Julia!" She melted at the sound of Paulo's deep voice.

"Paulo, hi," She whispered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," He said, "You sound odd, is everything alright?"

"It's just early here," She mumbled, "It's good to talk to you."

"You too," He suddenly sounded sort of sad and far away, "I'll write you soon. I found something in Rome to send you for your birthday." She swallowed, "Good bye." She waited for a click but instead she heard Jaime.

"Honey, I have to go," She said, "Bring Steve to Boston OK? I want to see him. I love you."

"I love you too," Julie said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby," Jaime said and hung up. Julie walked back out and watched Steve play with Mikey.

"Hey," She said, he looked at her. "Wanna go to Boston next week?" Steve smiled.

* * *

**Please Review! It'll make me so happy!**


	44. A Bad Plan

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while. Thanks for your patience really, hope you like the chapter. It's the end of the Christmas break arc, coming up, Julie's Sweet 16...yay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 44: A Bad Plan**

Jimmy had never spent a whole lot of time with Fulton Reed, which was odd, since he roomed with Fulton's best friend and their girlfriends were best friends, but whatever, the trip had been largely pleasant, and right now they were leaning against his car at a rest stop while the girls went to the bathroom and Tommy stocked up on snacks. Elena emerged first and immediately pulled her cigarettes from her purse.

"I thought you quit?" Jimmy looked at her.

"I'm cheating, sue me," She rolled her eyes and then looked at both of the guys, "Don't tell Dean, he'll flip!" Fulton laughed, he knew that Portman's hatred for smoking came from the time at the Goodwill Games when they'd split a pack and Portman had gotten violently ill, throwing up for almost two hours.

"Hey with your family's substance issues, I'm just glad you don't do anything harder," Jimmy shrugged. She smiled. His protectiveness was comforting, like a having a little bit of her James back. Fulton watched carefully as they poked at each other playfully. True he didn't know Jimmy well, but he was dating Julie, and Lena was with Portman, and he knew they used to go out, so, why were they flirting? He walked towards the door, seeing Tammy walking out.

"Hey baby," She smiled and kissed him, "You have you thoughtful face on, what's up?"

"What's with Lena and Riley?" He asked. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Who knows?" She shrugged, "Don't you get obsessive over it too, I get enough of it from Julie!"

"Julie's worried about it?" Fulton said, Tammy nodded, "Portman's more focused on Brad."

"Portman should be," Tammy laughed, "Jimmy just links Ellie with his childhood and therefore his mother, but Brad _worships _her, at least according to Tommy."

"Hey," Tommy walked out, "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah," Tammy laughed. "Shotgun!" She shouted as they rushed towards the car.

"Fuck you," Jimmy laughed shaking his head. Tammy giggled, climbing into the car. He slid in, himself and Tommy on wither side of Ellie. Their legs touched and he got a chill. She felt goosebumps ride up her arms. She hadn't been this close to him in months and the feeling she was getting was equal parts excitement and fear. She'd been so sure that she'd given Dean her whole heart, now, feeling Jimmy so close, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

"God, it's been a while since we came down here," Steve smiled, as he and Julie boarded the Tee Train on the way to meeting Jaime in Boston.

"When we went to Fenway, right before," She stopped, before she got his dream, before they were separated and everything changed, "Before freshman year."

"Yeah," Steve mumbled. He'd rather not talk about it. "So, um, things with your mom are good?"

"I guess so," Julie shrugged, "I mean, it's cool and she gives me a hell of an allowance. You're coming to California this summer right?"

"Yeah, totally!" He said excitedly.

"Good," She breathed out relieved, "I couldn't take a whole summer without you again."

"And we've got your party in a few weeks," He pointed at her. "Are you like wearing a gown?"

"Yes," She groaned, "I'm not looking forward to it, and you're not allowed to make fun of me."

"I'm not promising anything." Steve grinned and laughed. They stepped off and walked a block to a restaurant where Jaime was already waiting.

"Hey you two!" She smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey Mom," Julie smiled as they sat down, "How was Italy?"

"Good," Jaime nodded quietly, "Paulo missed you."

"Who the hell is Paulo?" Steve asked.

"Just um, this friend from Italy," Julie muttered.

"He's coming in for your party," Jaime said. Julie spit out her water, "I thought it would be fun."

"Oh that will be fun Jaime!" Steve smirked. He could tell by the look on Julie's face that this was not going to go down well with Jimmy.

* * *

"Yo," Tanya hit Dean on the head, walking in. "What are you doing right now?"

"Clearly something you want to do," He laughed, "Don't you have other friends?"

"I see them all the time," She shrugged, "Come on, we're eating leftover Christmas food at my house."

"My how thrilling," He raised his eyebrows.

"Please!" She said pulling on his arm, "I miss you! And I know you can't turn down free food."

"Fine," He groaned, "But then you have to leave me alone."

"I make no promises," She shook her head and they walked outside laughing. He stopped seeing a familiar car stop. Then he glanced at the license plate.

"Shit!" He mumbled, pulling away from Tanya.

"Dean!" Elena squealed running over and kissing him.

"Lena," He said, still a little shell shocked, "Baby, what are you doing here?" She frowned. Wasn't he happy to see her?

"We wanted to surprise you," He saw Tammy and Fulton emerge next, and then Tommy and Jimmy Riley. She looked behind him, and stopped, "Oh, I,"

"Um, guys," Portman said, "This is Tanya Suarez, an old friend," He glanced at Jimmy, which immediately clued Elena in. She wasn't stupid. "Um, Tanya this is Fulton Reed, Tammy and Tommy Duncan, Jimmy Riley, and this," He put his arm affectionately around Elena, "Is my little Lena."

"It's really nice to meet you," Tanya mumbled, seeing the death glare she was getting from Dean's girlfriend. "I was just heading home."

"Nice meeting you," Elena said. Tammy wanted to growl or something. Suddenly Elena was looking vaguely like the Ellie that Julie had described from a year before.

"Dean?" Lisa came out, "What's going on?" She froze, "Who are they?"

"Lee," He said, "Um, you know Fulton."

"Uh huh," She said.

"I'm Elena," Ellie said happily. Lisa smiled.

"Of course you are," Lisa laughed, "Dean, um, they needed a sub, and I need the money. Could you call Tanya if you're going out?"

"I'll stay with him," Dean nodded, "He's sleeping?"

"Yes," She kissed him on the cheek, "Feed him when he wakes up?"

"I'm on it," Dean nodded.

"What's he talking about?" Tommy asked Tammy, who just shrugged and looked at Jimmy, also shrugging.

"Can I meet him?" Elena said excitedly. Dean bit his lip.

"When he wakes up sure," He nodded, "Um, I guess you should all come inside." They walked in. Elena felt oddly brushed aside. And seeing Dean holding hands with that Tanya girl felt off.

* * *

"So who is she?" Ellie asked later as everyone else hung out on the couch. Dean looked at her confused, "Um, that girl?"

"Tanya?" He said. She nodded, "Just an old friend from the neighborhood." Elena nodded quietly. "Lena, it's not like that."

"So what's it like?" She asked crossing her arms. He sighed.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve coming in here and accusing me of things," He laughed, "When Jimmy Riley's sitting in my living room."

"That's not fair!" She said. "You know that's not fair."

"It's the same thing," He said simply, "I've known Tanya my whole life, yeah, something happened between me and her, but it was before you," He took her hands. She looked down, "I love you. OK?"

"OK," She whispered, "Are you at least glad I came?"

"I'm thrilled you came," He whispered and kissed her.

"MOMMY!" There was a scream from upstairs. Dean sighed.

"You want to meet the holy terror?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded excitedly.

* * *

"OK," Tammy said sitting in the living room staring at Fulton with her arms crossed over her chest, "Spill! Does Portman have a kid?"

"No," Fulton said, "_Lisa _has a kid." Tammy and Jimmy both looked at each other, "He doesn't talk about it, he doesn't think it's anyone's business."

"Hey guys," Dean walked in holding David who was staring at the strangers wide eyed, "This is David."

"Oh my God!" Tammy squealed, and stood up. "Aren't you the little cutie?" David puffed up at the stranger's praise.

"Lunch," David said tugging on Dean's shirt, "Dean! Lunch!"

"Can you guys like chill here for a minute while I feed him?" Dean said, the baby now clawing at his face, "OW, Dave, quit it!" He swat him away.

"Can I hold him?" Tammy squealed, "While you do whatever?"

"Dude, looks like you've got trouble," Tommy laughed seeing the panicked look on Fulton's face. Tammy plus baby was nerve racking for him.

"Yeah sure," Dean said happily passing him off, "If you think you can handle him."

"Oh we'll be fine," Tammy said, sitting down with him. Elena was sulking in the corner, David had out and out refused to come to her when she and Dean had gone upstairs. And here he was happily playing with Tammy Duncan. And Dean was still being totally weird about them coming.

"So Dean Portman super babysitter?" Tommy looked at Jimmy.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed it," Jimmy laughed, "I should call Julie." He stood up and walked into the kitchen and Elena sat down next to Tommy.

"Lena no!" Tommy exclaimed looking at her. She sighed.

"But we were having so much fun," She put her head on his shoulder, "And Dean is not happy I'm here."

"That doesn't mean that you can start going after Jimmy," Tommy said, "Especially since you're still with Dean, you know technically."

"My little conscience," She kissed him on the cheek. "This was a bad plan wasn't it?"

"Probably." Tommy nodded, "We should have just made Brad take us some place."

"Probably," She sighed.

* * *

**Review It Please!  
**


	45. Turning Point

**Author's Note: Back from my vacation! 4 days until I leave for school, no work, lots and lots of updating. I should finish this story, that's where my focus is going to be actually, just so you know, hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Turning Point**

"You're not allowed to laugh!" Julie insisted. Kelly, Linda, Tammy and Connie were sitting in Kelly's room while she had changed into her finished except for the hem Sweet sixteen gown.

"We won't laugh," Tammy groaned, "It's completely fabulous, I should know, I made it!" Julie walked out.

"Oh my God!" Linda said, "Julie you look soo pretty honey!"

"Really?" Julie blushed.

"I'm getting Jimmy!" Kelly jumped up.

"No!" Julie said stopping her, "No, I want him to be surprised."

"Mm, better," Kelly said, her cell phone going off. "And that would be either your mom or your step mom." Julie laughed. "Hello, oh Hey Jaime."

"I think Kelly is heir apparent to your mother's empire," Linda laughed as Kelly disappeared into the hallway.

"Kelly and Jaime have many things in common," Julie nodded, "Although you know, Kelly will hopefully graduate sans baby."

"Eh," Tammy shrugged. "Apparently those teen's kids are all awesome, you, David Portman."

"Tell me more about this David Portman," Connie said. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not letting you turn Portman's nephew into one of your cases for abstinence," Tammy shook her head, Connie went to say something, "Or a pro life argument."

"Don't be silly," Connie shook her head, "Julie is my pro life argument."

"Oh really?" Julie smiled.

"Duh," Connie said, "I mean, if Jaime and Cal had decided to abort you that would have been awful."

"I agree it would suck," Julie nodded. They all laughed a little.

"OK," Kelly burst back in in a ball of energy, "Jaime gets here tomorrow, Tammy, sweetie," Kelly looked at her almost step sister, as they jokingly called each other, "Can you finish the hem?"

"Course," Tammy smiled. Connie raised her eyebrows at Julie who just shrugged, it seemed odd that Tammy was responding to Kelly's orders but she was hard to say no too. Plus it was funny too watch their strong willed friend scramble around on her knees.

"And she said she was coming with someone named Paulo, is that like her boyfriend?" Kelly asked. Tammy looked at Julie.

"Paulo's coming?" Tammy said.

"I told you that," Julie said.

"Uh no you didn't," Tammy stood up. "Have you told Jimmy?"

"Who is Paulo?" Kelly insisted again.

"He's just this guy I met in Italy," Julie hissed more at Tammy than anyone else. "He's like a family friend."

"Oh," Kelly said, "Alright. Anyway, Scooter's coming because his brother Logan is getting inducted into the board of trustees so they're flying out." Her face went red just barely able to keep down the memories ofthe cruise they went on _Four Winds _just a few weeks before, "And then your dad, your step mom and little brother and your friend what's his face."

"Steve?" Connie said sitting up on her knees, "Paulo and Steve?" Julie rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to kill Jimmy?"

"I am not trying to kill anyone," Julie stomped her foot, "Steve is my best friend,"

"Hey!" Tammy and Connie said at the exact same time and then looked at each other.

"And I didn't even invite Paulo," Julie mumbled, "My mom did." But her heart did skip a beat thinking about seeing Paulo again. Paulo, who always called her "Julia," and who teased her about how much coffee she drank, (although Jimmy and Steve did this too) and who was three years older than her and not the least bit interested in her beyond mild curiosity about how American girls operated in general.

* * *

"Dean," Elena whispered, as he kissed her neck and pulled at her bra. They were making out sitting on her bed at home. He kissed her. "Mm, Dean."

"Lena," He mumbled, and kissed her again. "Lena baby," He lowered her under him. He kissed down her chest.

"Mm, that feels soo good," She moaned, "But Dean?" She squeaked.

"Yes," He looked up and then raspberried her stomach, and she giggled.

"Since I came to Chicago," She groaned, "You've been different." He stopped.

"Different how?" He looked at her.

"All you ever want to do is have sex," She whispered.

"I've always wanted to have sex," He laughed and kissed her again.

"Dean," She said softly, "Please?"

"OK," He sighed and sat up.

"What changed?" She asked.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "You're still coming with me to Julie's party right?"

"Course," She whispered. He nodded and stood up. "You're gonna go?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "I gotta get back to school before lockdown. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She sighed he kissed her and walked out. She groaned and fell backwards. What had changed?

* * *

Julie stood nervously at the airport, waiting for Jaime and Paulo the next day. Jimmy was standing next to her, his arm gently around her shoulder. It was reassuring, but not as much as she needed.

"We're still doing birthday eve tonight right?" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Definitely," She smiled, that helped a lot. "Only, maybe we can do _Star Wars _this year instead."

"You're on," He hugged her tightly. "What time are your Dad, Elyse and Steve getting here, maybe Steve can join us?" Julie looked oddly at him.

"Um, they don't get in until tomorrow morning," She said surprised, her eyebrows going up. "You want to hang out with Steve?"

"Sure," Jimmy shrugged casually. Really he wanted Steve to see that he and Julie belonged. Ever since Julie had started making him watch that new show on The WB _Dawson's Creek, _he was even more paranoid about Steve. "Too bad they're not getting here until tomorrow."

"Yeah," Julie gulped, "Too bad. Listen, Jimmy," She was finally going to tell him that Paulo was coming, something she had yet to do.

"Baby!" Jaime's excited squeal came through before she could. Julie smiled and hugged her mother.

"Hey Jaime," She swallowed seeing the smiling, tall dark, and endlessly sexy Paulo standing next to her, "Hi," She managed to whisper shyly.

"Hi Julia," He smiled back at her. Jimmy looked at the stranger and scowled, "You must be Jimmy." He reached his hand out. Jimmy could tell by the accent who he was, "I have heard so much about you. I was so excited to meet you and Tammy, you were all she talked about." Paulo drew his hand back, seeing that Jimmy was _not _going to be taking it.

"Um, anyway," Julie said trying to break the tension, "It's really good to see you Paulo!" She realized she was being overly enthusiastic to try to compensate, "How's University?"

"Fine," Paulo said, "_My English professor is quite impressed by my American slang." _Julie giggled and Jimmy's frown deepened.

"_I switched from French to Italian this semester," _Julie said excitedly, then she glanced at Jimmy, "We should probably stay in English, for Jimmy's sake." She slid back close to him, wanting the reassuring feeling of his arm around her. But it wasn't there, she looked down and saw his fists clenched angrily.

"Don't lose any fun on my account," Jimmy practically growled. Why hadn't she told him that he was coming? Steve he could deal with. Steve, at least he could begin to understand her feelings there, because he'd begun to realize that they must resemble something like his for Ellie, but this, this made no sense to him.

* * *

Being at Eden Hall after Christmas break was a little like what Ellie though veterans returning from war must feel like. Julie Gaffney's sweet sixteen was that weekend, and Dean was bringing her, but he'd been so weird and distant since that stupid trip to Chicago and Brad and Tommy had been spending their time with their hockey buddies and she found herself feeling incredibly lonely, a little bit like she had at the beginning of the year.

"Hey," Brad said, sitting down beside her at lunch. She looked at him, "What?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be like smelling other guys farts or something?" She huffed crossing her arms.

"Lena," Brad sighed, "I'm sorry. I know we've been busy, but don't be like that, especially when I need you."

"You need me?" She raised her eyebrows. He nodded, "Why?"

"My brother Logan is being inducted to the board of trustees," He sighed, "And since Logan and I can't spend fifteen minutes around each other alone, I was hoping you would join us for dinner tonight."

"Me?" She looked at him, he nodded, "Not Tommy?"

"Um, Tommy's great and all," Brad shrugged, "But he's not a distractingly beautiful girl, nor is he well bred enough to impress Logan, who happens to pride himself on being my father's favorite son."

"Yeah, sure," She nodded, "It sounds fun," She looked over to where she saw the Ducks sitting as she stood up. If Dean was going to ignore her except for her body, then she was going to annoy him until he couldn't anymore, and nothing would frustrate him more than spending time alone with Brad Vanderbilt. She glanced over and saw Dean staring so she leaned down and kissed Brad lightly on the cheek. He looked down, she could see the anger in his face. Brad blushed as she walked away. He knew she was using him, it didn't matter, at least she would be around him, which was all he cared about.

* * *

"You could have warned me," Jimmy said, as Julie lay her head in his lap in the pool house.

"I didn't know how to tell you," She whispered, he stroked her blond hair gently. "I really don't see him like that Jimmy, and he definitely doesn't look at me that way."

"I'm not so sure about that," He grumbled, "You don't see yourself clearly and you definitely don't see the way that guys look at you." He kissed her.

"Jimmy," She looked at him, "I love you. I don't know why you can't see that clearly." She kissed him. His watch went off. "What's that?"

"Happy Birthday," He smiled and kissed her, "It's midnight, you're sixteen."

"Mm," She smiled into another kiss. "You're not older than me anymore."

"Nope," He laughed. They kissed, harder this time. She sat up and pulled herself close to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands under her shirt, taking it off. Her hands slid down, undoing his belt and then his fly. For once, they were in the exact same place. After her shirt her sweats came off, then she removed his tee shirt. "You're trembling," He whispered. She nodded and kissed him again. "Are you scared of something?"

"Just nervous," She said softly, "We've never been this close before."

"We can stop if you want," He mumbled kissing her neck.

"I don't think I want to," She admitted, "Do you?"

"No," He shook his head and lowered her underneath him, "I don't think we should stop."

* * *

**Review Please! Up next, Kelly, Logan, Brad and Elena have dinner together, and what happened between Julie and Jimmy?**


	46. Show Off

**Author's Note: hehe, I know I was evil, but pretty much no cliffhangers this time, I mean, beyond like, normal ones, but nothing huge, like last time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Show Off**

Brad walked into the upscale restaurant his head held high with Elena on his arm. She was completely perfect for what he was trying to get across to Logan tonight, that is, "See how good I'm doing without your interference big brother?" Elena for her part had forgotten how much she _liked_ this, being shown off like this. Her father, brother, and Jimmy had always shown her off. Dean never showed her off. She had always felt sort of made for it. She wasn't stupid, or conceited, but she knew that she wasn't this beautiful for no reason, and at 15 the only logical reason she could come up with was so that the men and boys who loved her could show her off.

"Ellie!" Kelly Riley exclaimed, standing up and hugging her. Elena smiled, of course Kelly would be here, they'd seen so little of each other this year. How could she have forgotten how much she loved this world? "Sweetie, you look gorgeous."

"Hey, Ellie," Scooter winked at her. Ellie smiled lightly. She hadn't forgotten that the last time he'd seen him, he'd been feeling up Janet Lane.

"Um, this is Logan," Brad said, "Logan, this is Elena Cole."

"Nice to meet you," Elena smiled brightly and shook his hand and then sat down. She looked adoringly at Brad and Kelly sipped her water knowingly. As far as she knew, Ellie Cole was still dating Dean Portman, but showing up to meet Logan Vanderbilt, arm in arm with Brad and now being all sweet and girlfriendy with him, well, something was up. "Scooter, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Julie's party," Scooter shrugged, "Gotta support my little sister." Ellie looked at him oddly and then he laughed, "Julie and I bonded last year, over a couple things, not least among which was playing goalie, and um, common romantic interests." Ellie wanted to gag.

"So, Elena?" Logan said, "You and Brad,"

"We're best friends," Elena smiled sweetly, placing her hand over Brad's. She said it in a voice that indicated, "We could be more someday, you never know."

"She's good," Scooter whispered to Kelly.

"Of course she is," Kelly laughed, "I taught her myself." Scooter nodded, but he didn't like the sort of hopeful look in Brad's eyes. If she was playing games with him, he immediately lost respect for her. But then he remembered Kelly at that age, with her sad brown eyes that showed she just wanted to hold her mother again, and the way she used to pout and tease just to get him and Rick to do things her way. Elena Cole was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"Mm, Jimmy," Julie whimpered, her now completely naked body pressing against him. She arched her back and he kissed the bottom of her throat.

"Julie, are you really, really sure?" He said looking at her, "I don't want us to,"

"I couldn't ever regret being with you," She said softly, "I love you." They kissed softly. His hands wandered and caressed her backside. Neither one understood why they weren't doing it already, but their bodies weren't there yet. They were stunned by each other's nakedness, both being so innocent that they'd never seen that before.

"I love you," He whispered and they kissed again, "Julie," He groaned feeling her breasts rub against his chest.

"Jimmy," She said softly, "Why can't we do this?" He kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"Maybe we're just not ready," He said and sat up. "I mean, I love you so much, and trust me, this is not easy, controlling myself while you're this close and looking like that," Julie blushed pulling the covers over her body, "But if we're not there, we're not there."

"That's my line," She said. He laughed. "I want you." She slid into his arm, feeling his toned stomach tighten as his arms slid around her.

"I want you too," He nodded. She nestled her head into his chest, he buried his face in her hair. The door creaked open.

"Oh my God!" Kelly squealed. Scooter stared at them, "Um, so, so sorry." She giggled, "Come on Scooter," She took his hand and pulled him away.

"Gaffney," Scooter smirked, whistling and giving her a thumbs up. "Really, very nice." Julie blushed and buried her face deeper into Jimmy's chest.

"Did that just happen?" She muttered. "Did Scooter just see me naked?"

"Yeah," Jimmy grimaced, "We should probably get dressed."

"Probably," She said with an embarrassed giggled.

* * *

"Kelly it's funny," Scooter said rubbing her arm gently.

"I can't believe that Jimmy's having sex," Kelly shook her head, "And with her!"

"You like Julie remember?" Scooter said warningly.

"I like Julie fine," Kelly sighed, "She's just not."

"Don't you dare say she's not good enough!" Scooter stood up, "Don't go there Kelly."

"I don't mean that way!" Kelly looked at him defiantly, "It has nothing to do with her family, or her status at school, I can't believe you'd even think that." She sighed, "It's just that it's Jimmy."

"Kelly," He took her face in his hands, "Could anything have kept you away from me last year?"

"Lots of things," She nodded.

"Besides me being an idiot?" He sighed.

"Oh then no," She blushed and looked down.

"That's how she feels about him," He knelt down to be at her eye level, "Could you ask for more for him?"

"No," She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Scooter."

"Hey," He said, "Have you heard from Yale yet?" She shook her head.

"But I got into Dartmouth," She said proudly. He looked at her, "And Columbia, and Brown, so I'm not worried."

"I didn't know you applied anywhere else," He mumbled.

"I didn't want to," She insisted, "But Ms. Santos thought it was a good idea."

"Well, god forbid anyone contradict Ms. Santos." He laughed, "You'll hear soon, I'm sure."

"Scooter, do you know something?" She said. He shrugged. "Tell me please?"

"Just promise me you'll wear this tomorrow night OK," He slid her old necklace into her palm, "I love you." He winked, kissed her and walked out of her room.

"Scooter!" She shouted after him, "Did I get into Yale?" She shouted, he didn't answer and was gone, "Asshole," She mumbled as she stood up to get changed.

* * *

"Thank you," Brad said as he and Elena walked back to campus, "You were amazing tonight."

"It was easy," She shrugged, "Like riding a bike. Jimmy and I used to have to do that kind of thing all the time. His relatives are very critical."

"Len," He said, she rolled her eyes at the nickname, that it seemed like he hadn't called her in ages, "Was it just me or did tonight seem vaguely,"

"Date like?" She laughed and sat on the steps of the boys dorm and stared up at the sky. He nodded and sat down next to her. "Sort of, I mean, I guess." She sighed, "If it weren't us it totally would have been."

"Hey," He looked at her, "If things were different, and you weren't,"

"But I am," She looked at him, "I love him Brad, I do, I can't help it," Brad leaned down and kissed her. "Brad, don't," She whispered and he kissed her more earnestly this time. They heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Having fun?"

"Dean!" Elena stood up, "Dean, baby."

"I'm going to go," Brad said.

"You better," Portman said looking at him, Brad swallowed and walked away before Portman could punch him. "Care to explain?" Elena looked down, "I'm trying really hard not to lose it Lena."

"Lose it!" She shouted, "At least then we'd be fighting so we'd be doing _something!" _She looked at him, "All that happened was that we went out to dinner, with his brothers and Kelly."

"Lena, why are you so upset?" He looked at her.

"Because," She sniffed, "He's not even my boyfriend, but he wanted me to meet his family,"

"You met my family," He said softly.

"When I ambushed you, yeah," She said, "I met your family." She looked down, "I know you probably think that I'm just some stupid spoiled rich girl, and that they wouldn't like me, but you could have at least _tried _to hide how embarrassed of me you were!"

"That's what you think?" He looked at her, she sniffed and shrugged, "Elena, you think that I didn't want you to come to Chicago, and meet my eighteen year old sister and her almost two year old son, and her fucking fiancée because I was embarrassed of you?"

"What am I supposed to think?" She shrugged, "You won't talk to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe I was scared, that you, who has everything," He put his arms around her. "Would run the other way when you saw my life?" She looked at him, "It's not an ideal situation Lena."

"Dean," She kissed him, "At least your family is a family. I mean, I can't even fathom the way my family would react if I got pregnant, or if Biff got a girl pregnant. They wouldn't babysit whenever I needed it, that's for damn sure. Do you think that Biff and I made our friends our family for no reason?" He swallowed, "We're all each other has, so we added the Rileys and Turners to the equation." He kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," He whispered, "I love you Lena."

"I love you too," She said pulling herself close to him. "Let's not do this again, OK?"

"OK," He laughed. "Why'd you go with Brad?"

"I wanted to be shown off," She said guiltily. "I know it's stupid, but,"

"I'll show you off," He hugged her, "That's what tomorrow's for hm?" He rubbed her arms, "And Valentine's dance." She nodded. They kissed. She smiled and hugged herself close to him. She loved him, that was all she needed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	47. Stand By That Loving Feeling

**Author's Note: So, one more chapter after this one for the Sweet Sixteen Storyline, then I'm skipping right to the end of the year. Coming soon though..."Little Riley's Part 2 1/2: A Little Sunshine" chronicling the summer between sophomore and junior year. It's going to be SOO fun, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Stand by That Loving Feeling**

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jimmy said holding Julie close as soft music played in the background.

"It's the dress," She whispered, "Tammy made it, can you believe that?"

"I didn't say how beautiful you look," He whispered, "I said how beautiful you _are." _She blushed and he kissed her. He looked beyond her, to the table where Ellie was sitting nuzzling Portman affectionately. He couldn't look at that. They still hadn't said anything about Christmas break, about that goddamned trip to Chicago, and the familiar feeling of being close to her. His gaze shifted to the table next to that where Steve Callins was sitting, his golden blond hair tousled, glaring at him. This just made him hold Julie tighter. He wanted to send the message "I've got her buddy, you don't. Learn to deal." He couldn't stop wondering if that afternoon which Julie had spent with her dad and Steve had she told Steve about last night. A twisted, Rick like part of him wanted to tell him. To go over sit down and say, "Last night I had your best friend, the girl you love, naked pressed up against me, begging me to make love to her for the first time. How does that make you feel Steve Callins?" But he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't do that. Because hurting Steve Callins, as much as he wanted to do it, would be hurting Julie, and he couldn't hurt Julie.

"Jimmy," Julie whispered, "Last night, um,"

"Last night was last night," He said, "It's OK."

"You're OK with waiting again?" She sighed, he nodded.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you naked from time to time," He smirked and she giggled. "I'm also OK with not waiting."

"I think we should wait a little more," She nodded. "It was nice though."

"Yeah, it was nice," He smiled.

"Your really think I'm beautiful?" She said looking up at him earnestly. He kissed her gently.

"Julie, look around," He said, "There's not another girl in this room who's anything like you. And you're the most beautiful girl in the room." Julie snorted. "What?"

"Ellie Cole is in this room," She said. He sighed. "I'm not an idiot, I am not more beautiful than Ellie Cole."

"Yes," He touched her face and kissed her, "You are." The song switched.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Steve smiled from his table and stood up. This was one claim he did have on her. One thing that he had over anyone else. He even saw her crane her neck away from Jimmy, find his eyes and smile.

"Can I cut in?" He said walking over and taking her hand. Jimmy cracked his knuckles trying not to make a fist.

"Jimmy, it's our special song," Julie explained.

"Sure," Jimmy said quietly. Julie looked at him as he walked away his hands in his pockets.

"He hates me," Steve laughed putting his hand on her waist.

"He does not," Julie contradicted. Steve looked at her, "OK, he does, but we're working on it."

"You don't have to do this," Steve said. She looked at him, confused, "Dance with me, pretend that you want to."

"Steve, I do want to," She sighed. "I had so much fun today. Thanks for um, humoring Paulo." Steve laughed.

"Eh, whatever," He said, "It's hard to believe that there's actually someone more hopelessly in love with you than I am." She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I came though."

"I'm glad you came too," She said.

"You wanna know why I'm glad," He said. She laughed and looked up at him nodding. "Because, I get it now. He makes you happy." She smiled.

"Yeah, he does," She whispered. "You make me happy too though." She hugged him.

"Yeah, you make me happy too Cat," He laughed.

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

* * *

"We don't have a special song," Jimmy grumbled to Kelly, "I'm her boyfriend."

"What's your and Ellie's song?" Kelly asked.

"That Loving Feeling," Jimmy said, "What's your point?"

"Steve is Julie's Ellie," She said, "And over the past few months she's made a real effort to be nice to her, for you," She sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "Do the same for her."

"Look Kelly, about what you saw last night," Jimmy said, she put her hands up.

"Let's never talk about that ever again," She shuddered. "Seriously, but really Jimmy, the pool house?"

"You almost lost it in the poolhouse," He stuck out his tongue. She crossed her arms. "It didn't happen anyway. We're still playing the waiting game."

"Good," She smiled. "You're too young."

"This conversation is turning you into a huge hypocrite Kelly Maura," Jimmy kicked her playfully. She laughed.

* * *

About two hours later Elena stood at the buffet a lot of the sparkle had died down. She felt a little stupid for being here.

"Hey beautiful," Dean came behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey," She smiled and looked at him.

"So," He pulled her close, "Do you wanna dance or something?"

"I feel so weird being here," She said, "At this party, for a girl who doesn't like me very much, with people who are rarely happy to see me."

"You're here with me," He said and kissed her gently, "So dance with me."

"OK," She nodded, she stopped as the music changed.

_You never close your eyes anymore__  
When I kiss your lips__  
And there's no tenderness like before  
In your finger tips.._

"Oh my God!" She squealed, "Hold on, I have to dance with Jimmy!"

"Jimmy?" He said.

"Yes," She nodded, "It's a long story."

"OK," He shrugged. It was the first time she'd smiled all night, and you couldn't fight that.

"Hi," Ellie ran over to Julie and Jimmy.

"Hi," Jimmy said, "Jules, I'm sorry, this is," He froze, "This is our song."

"Oh," Julie nodded, "Sure." She walked away sadly and watched as Jimmy put his arms around her. She was so tiny and perfect, sometimes she just wanted to snap her in half.

_You've lost that loving feeling__  
Whoa-oh that loving feeling__  
You've lost that loving feeling  
Now it's gone, gone, gone_

* * *

"_You're avoiding me," _Julie jumped. She sighed and looked at Paulo.

"_I am not," _She crossed her arms immaturely, he looked at her. "Not on purpose," She mumbled in English.

"Who is she?" He asked nodding towards where Ellie and Jimmy were dancing.

"His ex girlfriend," She said, "They're friends now, she has a new boyfriend. It's fine."

"You are justifying," Paulo said, "Which you don't need to do Julia," He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Everyone is so surprised by how feminine you are."

"I was different in Italy Paulo," She explained, "Here, I wear jeans and I play hockey."

"That shouldn't matter," He said, "You're a very beautiful woman."

"I'm still a girl," She said softly, he smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you are," He kissed her on the cheek. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No," She sighed, "You shouldn't have," She admitted.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," He sighed. She looked up at him. "I forget how young you are."

"I'm sixteen," She stood up straight. He laughed.

"Yes, you are," He smiled, "I just have to remember that." She swallowed.

"I am glad you came," She said softly, "Very glad."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	48. Count on The Future

**Author's Note: Another quick one here, and I'll probably have yet another up by the end of the day today. Just trying to get this one done. Certain ends get wrapped up here, as well as some set up for the sequels. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Count on The Future**

"Great party Julie," Connie squeaked and hugged her, "It was super fun.'

"Thanks Cons," Julie laughed, "Bye Guy."

"Bye," Guy said. Connie rolled her eyes as he walked away.

"Everything OK?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Um, I don't want to have sex until we get married," Connie sighed, "He's frustrated about it. You know, same old same old."

"OK then," Julie sighed, "Thanks so much for coming."

"Hey you," Jimmy came behind her, "Sorry for skipping out on you. Hey Connie!"

"Hey," She said, "I should go. Great party."

"Why are you so darn happy all of a sudden?" Julie laughed. Jimmy smiled. "What?"

"I didn't give you your birthday present yet," He said. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a small wrapped box. She smiled and unwrapped it. She opened the velvet jewelry box.

"Oh Jimmy!!" She squealed. "It's beautiful."

"It matches your ring," He shrugged, "Garnets do suit you Julie." He slid the single garnet pendant around her neck and clipped it. Julie smiled touching it and then touching the garnet promise ring he'd given her before.

"I love you!" She kissed him.

"Alright," Cal came over, "I have come on behalf of your maternal units to say that it's time for you to head up to bed kid."

"Few minutes Dad," Julie smiled, she kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," He said, "Jaime got a couple of suites, you and Steve are in one."

"I know," She nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "Jimmy."

"I'll get her up there safely Cal," Jimmy shook his hand, Cal nodded.

"Kiss Mikey for me," Julie said as he walked away. "You wanna stay?"

"Julie," Jimmy sighed.

"I'm serious," She pulled him close by his jacket lapels, "Steve won't tell on us. He knows I'd kick his ass." Jimmy laughed and nodded. They kissed gently and walked to the elevator.

"So," Jimmy said, "'Stand by Me?'"

"'That loving feeling?'" She retorted. He nodded.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," He said softly. She laughed.

"It's Jaime's favorite movie," She said, he looked at her. "_Stand By Me? _You know, Corey Feldman and River Phoenix go off in search of a dead body."

"Right," He nodded, "Right."

"Anyway, one of my earliest memories is me her and Steve on the couch watching it," She explained, "When she left, those first few days, Cal wasn't exactly up to you know, the whole dad thing, so I went to stay at the Callins's for a little bit. Mrs. Callins suggested that we watch a video and I kicked and screamed until she gave in to _Stand by Me. _And then every time I was sad, which was a lot that year Steve would sing the song." She looked down, "That's it. Your turn."

"It's not that emotional," He laughed, she nodded. "The summer between fifth and sixth grade, right before Kelly's last year at Paxton, Rick, Cole, and Cass were getting ready for Eden Hall, you know, back in as Kelly calls it 'Pre Scooter Days,'" Julie laughed, "We all became obsessed with _Top Gun. _We must have watched it a million times. We spent hour after hour quoting it and listening to the soundtrack."

"_That Loving Feeling,_" Julie said, "I got it."

"Story's not over," He said, "Cut to three years later, I'm a hopelessly awkward eighth grader, and Ellie's a pretty party girl and I've got it bad for her." She nodded, "So it's the Paxton Christmas Dance, and I ask the DJ to play a certain song, and we danced, we kissed, my first honest to goodness kiss with a girl. Of course, Ellie and I had kissed before, she was ten I was eleven, I didn't think it counted, she did." Julie laughed. The elevator door opened, "We need a song."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Definitely." They kissed all the way up and she opened the door. The door between her and Steve's room was firmly closed and she smiled gratefully. They kissed again. "Thank you."

"For what," He laughed as they flopped on the bed.

"For being so cool about all this Steve and Paulo stuff," She said, laying against him, he gently brushed his hand against her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. Had he really been jealous earlier? How could he ever doubt anything about him and Julie? This was it, and it was right.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too," She snuggled closer. "Hey," She smiled, "I have an idea," He nodded, "Let's turn on the radio and the first song we hear will be our song."

"OK," He laughed, "But we each get a veto."

"Deal," She said sitting up and flicking on the clock radio next to the bed.

_Well it's been building up inside of me  
__For oh I don't know how long__  
I don't know why but I keep thinking  
That something's bound to go wrong._

"Veto?" Julie looked at him, hoping he wouldn't.

"Nope," Jimmy shook his head, "I think this one suits us."

_Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out all right_

"So you know why I was so good tonight?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Why?" She said, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Because, you're not with either of them now," He smiled.

"Finally!" She sighed, "You get it." She shivered and she slid his tux jacket off and around her shoulders, she hugged herself closer and fell asleep. He smiled and followed shortly after.

_She told me "Baby when you race today just take along my love with you"  
__And if you knew how much I loved you baby nothing could go wrong with you,__  
Oh what she does to me  
__When she makes love to me, and she says__  
Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out alright_

* * *

Steve lay on his bed and heard the music through the wall. Julie was back, the whole point of getting these rooms was so that they could hang out, without Jimmy or that idiot Paulo. He stood up and creaked open the door.

"Cat?" He whispered, he looked over and saw her curled up asleep and not alone. He looked down. She looked happier here than he'd ever seen her. Maybe he should just let her go, the way Jaime had said he should over a year ago. But she looked so beautiful asleep like that. "Sweet dreams Cat, happy birthday," He whispered. He walked back slowly and quietly closing the door. He went to sleep by himself.

"Morning," He woke up seeing Julie standing in the doorway, now in a pair of jeans and a Park Street Bears Hockey Tee Shirt, that was faded and old.

"Morning," He laughed, "Sorry I didn't come over, I just crashed as soon as I hit the bed," He lied.

"It's OK," She said, "Jimmy came up and we sort of crashed too."

"Oh Jimmy's here?" He said, "Cool, um,"

"No, he went home," She shook her head, "He wanted to see Scooter," She sat down cross legged on the bed.

"I wanted to meet Scooter," Steve said.

"I wanted you to meet him," She smiled, "But he and Kelly, I mean, they don't see each other a lot lately, so."

"Sure," Steve nodded. "So I talked to Jaime about me coming to California this summer." Julie perked up, "Could you put up with me for a whole month?"

"Oh Steve!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Really?"

"Yeah, the Doctor is all about me getting out of Bangor," He shrugged, "I think he's afraid I'm going to end up like Cal, and just live on Pine Ave forever." He stopped, "Are we gonna go check out USC?"

"Duh," She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I've only wanted to go there since,"

"Since we watched Saved by The Bell the first time and you said you _had _to move to California and marry Zach Morris," He smiled, now Indian style next to her. "So you immediately dragged me to the library and started looking at colleges in California."

"I'm glad," She said, "I miss you Steve."

"Yeah," He sighed, "I miss you too."

"Don't go back to Maine," She hugged him. He laughed.

"I don't know how your boyfriend would feel about that," He said hugging her close. "Julie," He kissed her forehead.

"Don't call me Julie," She sighed, he looked at her, "Please? It's stupid, but I like being Cat with you." She did, it helped her, she was Steve's Cat, Jimmy's Julie, and Paulo's Julia. It was like three different girls, it helped her compartmentalize the feelings. She rested her head on his shoulder and crooked his chin into her neck.

"OK Cat," He whispered, "Whatever you want." She smiled and pulled away. "I never gave you your present." He smirked and got up going to his duffle bag. Julie looked at him and kind of held her breath. She'd never really _seen _Steve like this, wearing mesh shorts and a wife beater she could see every curve of his hockey toned body. "Here," He tossed her the clumsily wrapped soft package. She opened it.

"Steve," She gasped. There it was a number 6, Park Street Bears jersey, with the name "Gaffney" written in square letters across the back, "How did you even,"

"Please," He shrugged, "It wasn't hard. Just promise you'll wear it for practice OK?"

"I promise," She nodded, "It's perfect." She smiled and hugged him again. He laughed. He was enjoying this, having her all to himself. A month in California of this was going to be ideal.

* * *

"Oh Kelly," Mr. Riley said as she came down the stairs, "I didn't realize you stayed over."

"Oh um," She said, "Yeah, I just thought, with Scooter here and everything."

"Sure," He nodded, "This came in the mail for you." She stopped as he handed her a large square envelope.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, ripping it open, "Oh my God! I got in!" She hugged the letter.

"Which school?" He said looking over.

"Yale!" She jumped up and down, "I'm going to Yale! Oh Daddy!" She hugged him tightly.

"You're what?" He said, distancing from her.

"I'm going to Yale," She said, "I got in, of course I'm going."

"Kelly," He sighed, "You also got into three other Ivy League schools, I think you should,"

"But Scooter's at Yale," She said slowly.

"I understand that," He sighed, "But Kelly, you're only eighteen, you can't really think that going to the same school as your boyfriend," She glared at him, "What about Brown? Providence is not that far from New Haven!"

"It's so nice of you to finally care Daddy," Kelly snorted, "But this was _always_ the plan. I'm going to Yale, with Scooter, and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives,"

"Kelly you can't know that right now," He shook his head.

"I do know it," She stomped, "And if you'd looked at me for five minutes over the past three years you'd know that I know it." She ran out the back and into the poolhouse where Scooter was sitting getting dressed.

"Hey," He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I got into Yale," She mumbled and plopped down next to him.

"And this is a bad thing?" He laughed and kissed her.

"No, it's good," She sighed, "It's just all of a sudden my dad is like concerned about me and you planning our future together." She shook her head. Scooter nodded. "You don't agree do you?"

"No!" Scooter said, "But come on, Kel, Rick had the same concerns. We just have to prove them wrong. And what's he going to do about it hm?"

"He could not pay," She grumbled.

"Kelly," He sighed, "He'll pay, what's he going to say 'I'll pay the exorbitant amount of money for Dartmouth or Brown but not Yale?'" She shrugged, "Hey," He kissed her. "I'll talk to Rick, Rick will talk to him, everything's going to be fine. We're going to be together forever." She nodded and buried her head in his chest, "Come on, let's celebrate before I have to go. Logan's credit card will buy you lunch."

"OK," She laughed.

* * *

**Review Please! The lack of reviews is bumming me out guys, gotta say!**


	49. Goodbye to Eden

**Author's Note: Alright, winding down, probably just one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll almost instantly start the summer mini story (Mini for this series, it's going to be 10-15 Chapters probably) Um, at the end, just remember that I wrote this series to take place in real time, so it's 1998...hence Julie's fantasy guys are actually really in character, at least, I think so.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Goodbye to Eden**

"Kelly," Linda said as they taped the last box in their dorm room, their brown hair in tangled ponytails on top of their heads, wearing jeans and their respective college sweatshirts, the night after graduation, "I just wanted to, um, you know before,"

"Can we not?" Kelly shook her head and hugged her friend.

"Keep in touch promise?" Linda said, "Because God knows, it'll probably take me two years to make anymore friends."

"Please, with your party planning skills," Kelly sniffed, "If you aren't queen of the hippy social scene I'm going to disown you." Linda laughed.

"Promise to come to California," Linda said, "Because you know, your boyfriend has a private plane and everything."

"Totally," Kelly nodded. "Linda um, I'm really glad we became friends."

"Yeah, me too," Linda smiled, "I'll see you at gala though."

"Every year," Kelly nodded, "We can rag on whatever the idiotic new kids think is a theme." They hugged trying not to cry. "Are you hanging out with Charlie tonight?"

"Yeah," Linda said, "I mean, we're spending like every second of the summer together, and he's even driving out to Berkeley with me, and then heading down to Julie's mom's house in Newport."

"That's sweet," Kelly nodded. They hugged again. "Best Friends?"

"Always," Linda smiled. "God, remember how I always thought you were a snob?"

"And I thought you were like, such a nerd," Kelly rolled her eyes. "Thank god we got past that one huh?"

"Fourteen year old girls are stupid," Linda said, wiping her eyes. "Come on," She said, "The moving truck is down waiting." Kelly nodded.

"Wait," She said, as they walked out, "We have to say goodbye to the room."

"Good bye room," Linda said.

"Good bye room," Kelly sighed and they walked away.

* * *

"So everything's packed?" Elena said looking around Dean's room.

"Yup," He nodded.

"And you're shipping it home, and flying home tonight right?" She said. He nodded again. "So this is our last alone moment in this room?" She whispered and kissed him walking her fingers up her chest.

"Lena," He pulled away.

"What?" She sighed, "Dean, you haven't touched me in weeks. What is going on?"

"It's nothing I'm just stressed," He shrugged, "I mean, Lisa and the wedding and,"

"Alright," She nodded, "I can help with that," He looked at her, "Dean, my dad has had five weddings, I'm so there."

"It's not just that," He sighed, "Since Christmas, things have been," She sighed.

"You're breaking up with me," She whispered. He looked down. "You're fucking breaking up with me!"

"I just think that we've run our course," He sighed, "I mean, it's not that I don't love you, OK, it's just," He looked down, "I gotta know what else is out there."

"You want to fuck other girls?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that," He insisted.

"Bullshit it's not like that!" She shouted, "Do you think you're going to get better than me Dean Portman?" He stared at her. Her big blue eyes were alive with anger and he really wanted to kiss her. "I'm beautiful, I'm rich, I'm smart, and last I checked you had no physical complaints," He sighed, "In addition to the fact that you were the first and only guy in there!"

"You're gonna throw that in my face again!" He screamed back, "I told you I was willing to wait, you practically begged me to fuck you!"

"I was fourteen years old if you recall," She snorted, "And very vulnerable."

"Look, if you're having regrets about us having sex, maybe you should have voiced them before," He shook his head, she looked down, "And to be honest, you're sounding a little bit like an arrogant bitch." She stood her ground, nostrils flaring her beautiful face flushed red, "All I'm saying is we should take a break for the summer, see where we are in September."

"Fine," She said and stomped out and then stomped back, "And just so you know, I don't need to wait until September, I know now, we're done." He groaned.

"You'll thank me some day Lena," He whispered. He knew she would, in ten years, when she was a Vanderbilt, laying out on that goddamned boat in the Caribbean, she'd say, "Thank God Dean Portman dumped me when I was fifteen."

"Hey you," Janet appeared, like magic in the doorway. "I just graduated."

"I noticed that," He laughed.

"So," She smiled and propped herself up on the desk, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Alright," He leaned down and kissed her, "Let's say goodbye."

"What about your little girlfriend?" Janet pouted sarcastically.

"I wanna fuck my first college girl," He whispered, "If that's OK with you." They made out in that position for a few minutes.

"Mm," She squeaked. "Maybe I'll start over at college, be the nice girl."

"I think you could make that work," He teased kissing down her neck. "I'll miss you Janet."

"Why don't we stop this here?" She said softly. He looked at her, "You're obviously upset about something, and if we ever do it again I want it to be right."

"When'd you get sentimental about sex?" He laughed running a hand over her head, "And since when do you care if I'm pissed when we do it?"

"Since I decided to reinvent myself as a nice girl, sexy," She smiled.

"You're not a nice girl yet," He said, "You're just a tease." He kissed her again.

"What did little Ellie Cole do to you?" She sighed, "You used to be such a nice boy." He sighed as she stood up.

"Congratulations Janet," He whispered and kissed her again.

"Good luck Dean," She smiled, "I think I could have loved you, you know." He laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," He nodded.

* * *

Elena wiped the tears out of her eyes, only to feel them being filled with tears again. She wasn't sure what made her sad, that Dean broke up with her, or the things she'd heard coming out of her mouth while it was happening.

"Hey, Lena!" Brad waved her over. She walked over and hugged him around the waist. "Well hello."

"Oh Brad," She whimpered, "Can we just go away? Please, I want to be anywhere but here!"

"Yeah," He nodded and brushed his hand over her hair, "Of course baby. But ya gotta tell me why."

"Dean," She whimpered and looked at him, "It's over, and he was so mean, and I was a bitch and I just need to get away. You said we could go on your boat this summer, when it got back up to Rhode Island, can't we just sail it back up?"

"I'd have to call Logan," He said quietly. She nodded, "But he was totally taken with you, so I doubt he'll put up much of a fight." He looked at her, "And I'll talk to Tommy. The three musketeers, all summer OK?"

"OK," She nodded, he wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry Lenny," He said, "I can't take your tears."

"Thanks," She whimpered, "I love you." She hugged him tightly, "You're one of the best friends I've ever had Brad."

"I love you too honey," He said holding her tight. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey," Kelly walked into Portman and Jimmy's room, "Is my brother here?"

"No," Portman sniffed. She looked at his red rimmed eyes.

"Either you're stoned or you've been crying," She said. He looked at her. "We can go with the stoned story if you want." He laughed. "You know, I hate to admit it but I sort of missed you leering at me all year."

"I missed trying to get a peak at your underpants," He smiled. She laughed.

"Well, I'm looking for Jimmy and also saying my Eden Hall goodbyes, so," She hugged him, "Be happy, Dean Portman, and satisfied in knowing that I will always look fondly on the days that you almost committed a felony towards me."

"And I will think about you as the first real girl I seriously thought about when I," He started.

"OK," She stopped him, "That's disgusting. Have you seen my brother?"

"I think he's with Julie," Portman laughed, "Guess I'm saying goodbye to all my Eden Hall girls today."

"I thought Ellie was going to your sister's wedding or whatever," She said. He shook his head. "OK, none of my business. I'll see you next year."

"Hey," He said as she was walking out, "If the son of a bitch ever hurts you again, you've got my number."

"Thanks," She smiled, "And you're right about his mother, she is a bitch." He laughed.

* * *

"So when are you coming?" Julie asked laying on her bed with Jimmy.

"Tammy Fulton and I are driving out after fourth of July," He said, "And we're staying for a week."

"Mm," She kissed him, "A whole month? Can't you come sooner?"

"What for?" He said, "You're going to be with Steve," He practically grunted.

"Yeah but," She smiled, "Jaime is so cool about all of the boyfriend stuff," She kissed him, "Which will make what you and I agreed on this summer much easier." He smiled.

"Are we going to do it on the beach?" He teased.

"I've told you," She whispered, and they held hands, "I don't care how it happens, I just care that we're ready, and that it's with you."

"Well," He laughed, "That is one benefit to dating a tom boy, no stupid girly first time fantasies."

"Oh I have a few of those," She laughed, "But few of them involve you."

"Really?" He said. "And who do they involve?"

"Well," She sighed, "There's one with Freddie Prinze Jr, and one with the cutie with the curly hair from that boy band NSYNC, and one with that cutie who plays Charlie on _Party of Five._"

"Matthew Fox?" He looked at her, she nodded, "I didn't know you had a thing for Matthew Fox. What does that one involve?"

"Mm, desert island," She closed her eyes, "Don't know why I always see him on desert island, but I do." He kissed her. "We can pretend we're on a desert island, if we decide to do it on the beach."

"That's OK," He said, "I like the whole just you and me at the right time thing. But um, no more Matthew Fox."

"OK baby," She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "It'll be a good summer." She snuggled close.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming my loves!**


	50. Looking Back and Starting Out

**Author's Note: Well, this is it. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with it! A little sunshine is coming, probably this weekend. Maybe tomorrow night, I'll see. I also posted a prequel...Before they Were Littles...read it, review it. Love it, etc. I just thought everyone should get to see some things, ie Scooter and Janet and Jimmy and Ellie as couples...whatever, enjoy, read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Looking Back and Starting Out**

Kelly sat on her bed at home staring at the two envelopes in front of her. She had changed, ready for a night out with Rick, Scooter and Cassie, but now she had the two letters, one from her father, who'd been ignoring her even more lately, although he did make the disgusting announcement that he was taking Ana Duncan on a vacation to Europe for the month of July. She knew this meant proposal although they were all, Riley and Duncan kids in total denial about it. She picked up his first. It would probably make her cry less.

_For my Princess,_

_Kelly, I don't know how to begin to apologize for my behavior over the past few years, especially the past few months. I can only give the very pathetic excuse that when I see you, I see your mother, which can be at times the most comforting thing and at others the most painful. Know that I love you very much, and I am very proud of you, and of the woman you've become. Your mother is too, wherever she is._

_Daddy_

_PS The key is to your new apartment, in New Haven, the second one is yours to give to whomever you choose, perhaps you'd like to find a roommate._

She froze. Her dad got her an apartment? This was like the ultimate forehead kiss, only way more expensive. She took a deep breath and opened the second one.

_To My Dearest Little Girl,_

_Although I suppose you aren't a little girl anymore, by any stretch. You should know how I adore you my love. As I'm sure you know doubt read a year ago, the one big regret of my life is not getting to see you grow. Kelly, you are a remarkable person and no doubt there is a future shining for you._

_I can only imagine how difficult these years have been for you. Not that I doubt the love that your father and brothers have for you, by any means, but I regret leaving you with only your Aunt as a female role model. But it may not stay that way forever. _

Kelly stopped. If her mother was doing what she thought she was doing, she wanted nothing to do with it.

_It is something that your father and I have discussed, although, you know him. The time may come where he meets someone. The other two are going to look to you for a reaction and you know it. Sweetie, be kind, you want him to be happy, I want him to be happy. This is not an easy issue, but I expect you to handle it maturely. As I'm sure he will, when you fall in love._

_Be sure to do that my heart. Fall in and out of love as much as you can. There is no better way to grow a heart. Or if you've found someone who you love hold on to them (I say them, because I want you to know that I love and accept you no matter what your lifestyle)_

Kelly laughed, her mother had always teased her about that, saying that she was far too high maintenance for any man, so maybe she should become a lesbian.

_Be good, and happy. I love you very much. Sweetheart, I know I miss you. Even in heaven, if that's where I am so lucky to end up, I will miss you, and your smile and your kind heart._

That was when Kelly saw the tear stains. Rick's letter didn't have tear stains, and she sighed wiping her eyes.

_I can't write anymore, I'm too sad, and too scared._

_I love you Princess,_

_Mommy_

Kelly sobbed and hugged her face into the pillow she wanted her here. She wanted to hug her mother so badly. She wanted her back.

"Hey," Scooter knocked on the door frame and came in, "Oh Kelly!" He sighed and sat down. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "Shh," He whispered rubbing her back gently, "Let it out sweetie. It's OK."

"I miss her so much," She said, "I-I, want my mommy, Scooter."

"I know, baby, I know," He said, "You're so brave honey."

"Where's Rick?" She squeaked, "I want Rick, please!"

"OK," He kissed her, "I'll go get him." He stood up and walked downstairs.

"So is she coming or what?" Rick said shortly, "Cause we have a reservation and,"

"You should get up there man," Scooter shook his head, Cassie looked at him, "She's crying about your mom and she asked for you." Rick immediately dropped the cup he was drinking from and ran up the stairs and into Kelly's room and hugged her tightly.

"Ricky," She whimpered.

"I know Kel," He sighed, "I miss her too, it's OK."

"It's not fair!" She whimpered pulling away from him, he handed her a tissue. "I want my mommy."

"Hey," He said lifting her chin, "Look at me, this is not you," He picked up one of the tissues and wiped her dripping mascara, "I mean, not that you're not totally entitled to a breakdown every now and then, it's just that you haven't since the funeral." She laughed, "Are you OK?" She nodded. "So what was your guilt gift?"

"Apartment in New Haven," She said, "You?"

"Cassie and I are going to Greece," He raised his eyebrows. Kelly nodded approvingly. "I think Jimmy's getting a car." She laughed again, "I'm proud of you Kel."

"I love you," She said, "I really do."

"Dad got you and Scooter an apartment in New Haven?" She nodded, "Jesus, I told him me and Cass were moving in together and he laughed and said 'I wish her luck.'"

"He's going to propose in Europe," Kelly said. Rick nodded, "We need to get ready for that."

"Tammy Duncan's going to be my step sister," Rick sighed. Kelly nodded. "She's way too hot to be my step sister."

* * *

"I'm home," Portman said dropping his bag.

"Kitchen," He heard Lisa call, he walked through and leaned against the wall, she was trying on her wedding gown, decidedly not the one she'd bought two years ago for her cancelled wedding to Patrick. "So?" She whispered.

"You look beautiful Lee," He walked over and hugged her. She smiled. "Kevin's a lucky guy."

"When's Elena coming down?" She asked, "I really am so glad she decided to come."

"Uh, she's not coming," He shook his head, "We broke up."

"Why?" She asked, "Undo these will you?" She turned around. He undid the buttons, "So spill."

"Lisa, I really appreciate you asking me, and is this dress OK?" Tanya walked out of the bathroom, "Dean," She stopped. He smiled, "I'm glad you're home." She hugged him.

"I'm glad too," He smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Eh," She shrugged. "Hey! A bunch of us went in on Cubs tickets."

"What, season?" He said excitedly.

"No," She shook her head, "But we got like seven games. You in?"

"Totally in!" He laughed.

"I'm going to change and um, check on David," Lisa said, "Let you two talk." She walked away and winked and Dean who rolled his eyes.

"She thinks like my mother doesn't she?" Tanya laughed. He nodded, "I should get home anyway. I'm glad you're home," She hugged him again. She ran out the back door.

"See you Suarez," Dean smirked and walked upstairs.

"Look who's home Davey," Lisa cooed.

"Dean!" David squeaked in his little baby voice.

"Hey," Dean took him and hugged him, "Hey Dave."

"Dad!" David squealed, as Kevin came upstairs, "Dean, Dad!" He pointed to Kevin.

"Yeah," Dean said, "It's your Dad. Hey man."

"Welcome home," Kevin said, "Lee, are you ready?"

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed Dean on the cheek, "See you later Dean. If you want to go out,"

"Call Tanya," He said, "I know, go, have fun. Dave and I are good."

"Bye," She hugged him, "I'm glad you're home. And don't think you're getting out of telling me what happened with Lena!" She walked out.

* * *

"So you're really going to go sailing with Brad Vanderbilt and Tommy Duncan all summer and leave me alone with them?" Biff said, watching Ellie pack.

"You left me alone with them all year," She reminded him. He smiled. "I just want to have fun, not think about it. Best way to do that is to hang out with Brad and Tommy." She went into her closet and her hands fell over the pink dress she'd worn to Biff's graduation, that she was going to wear to the wedding in a month, the dress that Dean had said he'd seen her in, carried around the picture of her in his head. She pulled it down. There were country clubs in Rhode Island, she could wear it to dinner one night.

"Ellie," Their mother walked in, "Biff, can I talk to your sister?"

"Sure," He shrugged and walked away.

"Mom, you already said I could go," She said.

"I said you could," She sighed, "That doesn't mean I think you should. I know you're sad, but it's really for the best honey." Ellie snapped around and looked at her, "It wouldn't have be fair to him, if you'd stayed with him any longer, he would have thought that you were serious, and, well,"

"I was serious about Dean, Mom," She said firmly, "I love him."

"Elena," Annemarie sighed, "I just mean, that now you can focus on your future, and spending the summer with the Vanderbilts, well, that's a very good start." Ellie nodded. She wanted to scream, that she was only fifteen, and she was not going to spend her summer trying to hook Brad Vanderbilt. Not that it would be hard.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"You look nervous," Steve said looking at Julie sitting at the gate at the airport waiting for their boarding call. Julie shrugged, "Come on Cat, what's going on?"

"I'm going to tell you something," She said, "And you can't get mad."

"OK," He said. She swallowed. "Dude! Are you pregnant?"

"No!" She hit him, "But, um, well,"

"Oh," Steve whispered, "When'd it happen?"

"It didn't," She shook her head, "But it's going to. This summer, we agreed."

"You agreed?" He looked at her, "It's not a business deal Cat!"

"Oh so what, you and Taylor didn't talk about it?" She crossed her arms. "No, I guess you just got caught up in a moment, huh?"

"Something like that," He said. "I wish you wouldn't." She laughed, "I'm serious. I thought you wanted to wait, you know, until after high school and stuff, cause of your parents."

"I didn't know Jimmy then," She said softly. He nodded. "You'll be nice to him right? When he comes out to visit?"

"Yeah," Steve muttured, "Course." He sighed, "So what's Newport like?"

"At Spring Break, we went to the beach four times," Julie said excitedly, "And Jaime's got a new boyfriend, so she won't be around much, so we can totally hang out stress free."

"Did you meet him?" Steve said.

"No," Julie sighed, "Jaime's not like Cal that way, she gets the whole teenage daughter scares off prospective mates thing." Steve laughed. The announcement came for boarding.

"California here we come," He said, they walked onto the plane, arms around each other's shoulders.

* * *

"God she's beautiful," Brad said.

"I'm a little frightened," Tommy responded staring at him. "I've never seen you like this."

"I missed her," Brad shrugged.

"It's just a boat," Elena said cocking her head to the side, Brad looked at her, "It's a very nice boat, I'm just saying,"

"Alright Captain," Tommy said, "What are our orders?"

"I'm the captain?" Brad said.

"Duh," Elena said, "What the hell do Tommy and I know about sailing?" She marched on board rolling her suitcase.

"She's better," Tommy said.

"It's the sunshine," Brad nodded. "Also the booze, she's pretty lit."

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I'm voting we keep her that way. At least until she gets weepy."

"Duh," Brad said, "Dave stocked the boat, apparently if we really dig, chances are we'll find some hallucinogens."

"Cool," Tommy nodded, "It should be a good summer."

"Come on you two," Ellie came back out and pulled them both down the dock. The sun went down behind them on their way out to the Atlantic that night.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So...The Summer story is going to explore: JimmyJulieSteve in California, obviously with witty comments from Tammy and Fulton. Two boys and girl on a boat all summer, one of the boys in love with the broken hearted girl, come on, who doesn't want to see that. Lisa's wedding, and some other things. Stay tuned!**


End file.
